The Birth Of My Destruction
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: Miss Viktorya Faire has had a hard life; doesn't know her real family, had amnesia, adopted, in a assassin group...Life has hit an unexpected turn as she will be given a trial that no one could foresee...OcXWally. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

1~ My Gravity Is Searching For the Ground

I made sure that my sword had been imbedded into the man's throat before I looked up. I saw his eyes stop shining with fear and it is full with…nothing; it was dull. His grip around my neck went limp as his body fell down like a ragdoll, as if he was being held by strings in the first place. I checked his pulse for 30 seconds before sighing. I rolled my eyes in disgust at the 'sloshing' sound as I removed my sword from his throat. I grabbed the back of his jacket and wiped the blood before putting it back in it's sheathe. I saw that his once light blond hair was becoming awfully dark with blood, and blood was dripping quicker from his mouth; gravity can do such wonders in the world. I looked around his mini office space and sighed. I turned him upward with my foot, but it required more energy than I anticipated. This is what I get for killing an overweight man. I went into my pockets and found his wallet. I threw it over my shoulder before patting him down more thoroughly, ignoring the yelling protest in my head about how this was gross. I took off his show and felt what I needed; the key. I took off his sock, despite the smell, and took the key before stepping over his body to find some files. I slid the key into the lock and twisted it until I heard a familiar click. I ripped open the draws and try to find one file from this stack of papers.

"I see that you are not organized either, fat man." I said to him, already knowing his was dead, "Shame on you…"

I carefully looked at the file names, everything from Adenine triphospate to Zinc. I thought he was suppose to be a telemarketer; those annoying people. I took out all the files from the draw and saw a file carefully sealed and on the bottom. I grabbed it gently and read the file; "Building Layout." I also grabbed the "Security Protocols."

"I thank you for making my life a lot easier, John Hunnington. Your cooperation was greatly appreciated, even though you tried to kill me." I said, looking at the body, "See you aren't much of a talker anymore…" I was enjoying this a bit too much, and I had to leave; I wouldn't be surprised if Superman came at this second and knock me into space, "I don't feel like leaving possible leads to me, but I rather not carry your body to the dumpster and burn it to ashes…I do feel bad for the janitors though. _Que c'est agaçant! (What a nusicance!)_" I stopped as I made my way to the elevator and heard a small, high-pitch beep sound that it was hard to hear before, but since her adrenaline went up, it was clearer… Cops will be coming soon.

"No need to run." I muttered as I calmly, but surely, walked to the emergency exit and kicked the door opened. I looked up to the remaining stairs and then down…Which one seems faster… Downstairs seems faster so I will go up the stairs…I reached the rooftop and whistled; I am very high; so high that I might break my neck if I jump… I ran into a full sprint and used the railing as a boost as I made it across the building to the next one.

"_Au Revoir_. The Silencieux Loup strikes again."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and felt someone tap my shoulder. I silently groaned and was ready to whip out my blade until I see a smiling old man that just made my heart melt. I looked outside once again and saw it was a blur; I am on a train.<p>

"Ma'am." The man said as I returned my attention to him again once more, "Your ticket please?"

"Sorry; head in the clouds." I told him as he nodded politely. Old people, you gotta love them just until they bother you so much that you want to stuff a pillow in their face… that's how I feel. I went into my pocket and pulled out the red ticket and handed him and he gently took it with his aging hands and punched a hole through it effortlessly. He gave it back to me and tipped his hat before going to the row behind me. I reached into my duffle bag, careful to not to touch my blade and took out my phone and dialed a few numbers. I pressed it to my ear and closed my eyes.

"…H-hello?" I heard the voice asks before I heard a loud yawn, "Who is it?" Veronica; my caretaker you could say.

"Good morning, V." I said as I heard her take a sharp intake of air.

"Good morning; that's all you have to say, good morning? You didn't even call me yesterday!" She shouted as I winced at the volume of her voice. She is fully awake now, "You brat! Y-you didn't call yesterday…"

"Veronica, relax. I'm fine, and I can't get distracted on the job. I'm your sister not your long lost lover." I said as she chuckled a bit, "Is everything fine over there?"

"Yeah, I just paid the landlord and fill the refrigerator with food yesterday. Work is coming more boring, but I will manage. How your work going, if you call that work." She said as I rolled my eyes. She knows of my work, killing people and such, and yet she still does agree with it, even though it's a common result, "Your work is pointless."

"I could say the same for you. I'm helping the world by getting rid of those who are in the way. Kill and save many. That is the Eagle Oath." I told to her as she sighed, "I'm sorry if my job isn't what you expect Ms. I-have-the-perfect-job-in-the-world. Your job is pointless, pencil pusher." I felt glares on me since I was raising my voice, no doubt, "My job needs me. I am their most important asset, not to mention I have the looks, talent, and I am the best of the best, no doubt."

"You are such a narcissist." She muttered as I chuckled because it was slightly true.

"You are such a downer. When I get home, depending if you want to pick me up two hours from now, can you make me food. Train food smells terrible and so is the taste." I whined as I felt the chair behind me being kicked, "Hold on for a moment." I turned around and saw a middle-age woman in a formal business suit; brown hair and eyes, "Why are you kicking my chair?"

"You were talking loudly and I really can't stand brats like you who talk so loud like they have the right, and I am reading; stay quiet." She said in a strict voice.

"Well, I can see that you're finally in your mid-life crisis and about to have gray hair. Bother me one more time, just ONCE more, and I'll give you something else to worry about. It would be a shame if somehow; your hair was cut off… Leave me alone, old hag." I muttered and turned back in my seat, "Yes?"

"Were you back-sassing someone?" Veronica demanded as I rolled my eyes.

"The lady deserved it, saying that I was too loud-" The owner of the chair in front of me gave me a glare before putting his seat down, "Hold on, V. I got more business to attend too."

"H-hey! Stop picking fights with-" I ended the call.

* * *

><p>"Look who came back!" Veronica chirped as she started to waltz towards me and embraced me. I chuckled slightly and wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled; it's good to feel loved. She pulled back and picked up my duffel back that was to my right. I followed her to her BMW. I slid right into the passenger seat and relaxed into the leather seat and the air conditioner. It was better than the weather in Kentucky; it was too warm when I did my assignment.<p>

"Did you enjoy your trip, I tried to order first class for you, but it was short notice that-"

"Veronica, it was fine in economy. It wasn't perfect, but I was satisfied with the seat, but not with the people that were around me." I said, closing my eyes and put my hands behind my back, "It was bored."

"You mean _boring_?" She corrected me as I opened my one and glared at her.

"_Mon Dieu! (Oh God!) _Don't correct me." I muttered and sighed, "How's work at that…company? And how's your boss?"

"You mean ?"

"Yeah, him…He's such a pest." I said, waving my dramatically, "Not to mention he's a pig! God, did you see him at last year banquet; the chef practically kicked him out!"

"Don't say that." Veronica scolded and turned the ignition on by her key, "But it's true."

"Oh, so very true." I muttered and went into the glove compartment to get out my mp3 and headphones; big ones. I enclosed them around my ear as the outside world sounded fuzzy. I pressed the shape that looked like a Triangle that it turned to the right and let myself melt with the music.

"Hey, Elizabeth Taylor-"

"Just because I have purple eyes doesn't mean I am that old lady." I sneered as Veronica gave me a smirk, "Stop that face, it makes my brain hurt." I looked at our house and shrugged; nothing new. Sparkling window, light blue painted of the exterior of the house, a water fountain, pool, and a large parking garage…Nothing new. I was about to walk in the house until Veronica stopped me at the stairs with her body.

"Speaking of brains being hurt." She started her frowning ceasing into a thin line, "Did you finish your homework?"

'Think of a well-developed lie.' I told myself, 'It should have some truth, but not a lot, midsections', and many possible scenarios. It should be condense, but not too much that its over the top, and do it fast because she will gave you a evil glare and won't feed you.'

"No…" Those words slipped from my mouth…I'm stupid and screwed.

"And why not?" Veronica asked in a stern manner, crossing her arms, "You promised me that you would work on your school work." I chuckled slightly and pushed past her gently and opened the door. Marble floor, glass tables, everything seem perfect and in order…just like Veronica. Veronica Fáire; mother and sister, but mostly sister. She has brown locks and green eyes. She stands at 5'5 in a firm stance and an attitude that was bittersweet, only if you treat her right. She is the secretary of…I forgot her job name, but she works for a fat Whinton who is practically giving her checks that is worth every bill in the house for a good week or three.

She adopted me when I was only 11 and she was…21, and since I am 15 now…she is 25. I don't remember what had happened before that, but only being in the Eagle Oath. Doctors' said I have Amnesia, and I really don't mind. If I remember what happened in the past and meet my real parents, everything I did with Veronica would fade away. I'd rather not let go of those precious memories. The Eagle Oath was a problem. I found a tattoo on my right arm when I was 11 once… I later found out that I am part of this…League to protect the world by killing a few, if that made sense. Veronica freaked out when I told her about it, but she kept her mouth quiet and made no references it to anyone.

"Viktorya Fáire! Are you listening to me?" V asked, staring me down…Not good.

"Of course, who do you take me for?" I asked, shrugging my arms.

"Oh yeah, then what did I say?" …lie…

"You mentioned on how you are going to put pink nail polish on your nails, toes, and the rest in your throat, not to mention toenails…" I said with a straight face.

"…Lucky guess…"

"Wow…Lady Luck is on my side."

* * *

><p>"'Use the distributive property to multiply 2x-3 by 4'…Okay, this is dumb…" I muttered and wrote down 'y2+2y-3'. Math is a terrible punishment to all kids… When are we going to use it? Never I say, never! Physics was fun…Velocity and all those good stuff. German class is okay, not what I wanted to take, but I would take this class over again than Spanish. I slumped even more into my green beanbag chair. The carpet was a warm blue and the walls were filled with posters of movies, bands, etc. I had a queen size bed since, quoted by Veronica, 'I move around like a monkey in the jungle'…Layman's term, I move too much on the bed and fall off. It was silky sheets and a furry black sheet to cover me.<p>

"I'm not doing any more homework." I muttered and threw the sheets of paper onto my bed. I straighten myself out and walked out of my room to the living room; TV and all. I plopped onto the couch and turned the TV on with the remote at my side. I groaned and rolled my eyes as the channel was on the news and it was probably about me.

"Report from Kentucky. 23 year old employee worker, Jonathan Hunnington was reportedly dead last night around midnight by a mysterious assailant. The Police and FBI joined their tasks together and made the presumption that the assassin, Silencieux Loup, also known as Silent Wolf, had killed Mr. Hunnington. The Silent Wolf seems the most possible suspect since he was linked to other crimes in Utah, Kentucky, and even Louisiana. He-"

"What the hell?" I shouted, standing up and glaring at the TV, "You guys are so stupid!"

"Vik, what's wrong?" Veronica asked, appearing from the kitchen with a brown rag in her hand.

"The police and FBI think that I am a man! Sexist, arrogant, fat jerks!" I said, going back and forth, waving my hands.

"What are you going to do? You can't just go in there and say, 'Hey, I'm actually the Silent Wolf and I am a lady!' I don't need the government on my butt." She said and walked back to the kitchen, "Get over it and move on!"

"That's easy for you to say." I muttered and went back on the couch. I changed the channel to _Cartoon network _and smiled; best thing to relieve stress. I heard V's footsteps coming closer and smelled the most…intoxicating thing ever.

"Here is your Ravioli and Pasta with garlic bread on the side." She said, putting the plate on the glass table and put a plate for herself, "So, the news…That was the man you-"

"Yeah, but I really don't feel grief at the moment. My stomach is a louder speaker than my mind." I said and took the fork from her, "Thanks." I put some of its contents in my mouth and moaned, Heaven, "This is really good."

"I do try…" She said and looked up at me, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." I said, licking my lips to remove the red pasta sauce around my mouth.

"How many people are in the…Eagle Oath?" She asked as I stopped in mid-air and stared at her, "What?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, putting my fork down and looked at her, trying to figure out her angle.

"I am just curious about it." She said with a simple shrug; sure you are…

"Let's see… about a dozen, including me…but that's only in my division. There are other small groups that branches from our own so I cannot be sure, but there are 12 main people… Satisfied?" I asked, a bit annoyed on why she asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? You were practically inhaling your food." Veronica said as I rolled my eyes. Veronica grabbed the remote that was on the floor from my rant and changed the channel back to the news.

"Hey, I was watching that." I whined as she smirked, "…Fine, go watch your stupid news." I looked at the TV and smiled a bit.

"Once again, the justice league has saved the day! In a miraculous attempt to save a cruise line from going into a whirlpool, the Green Lantern and Superman had-"

"I kill one, I save thousands. They kill no one and save millions… My job just seems more and more depressing…" I said as V slightly chuckled.

"Why don't you just quit. Do you really enjoy killing those innocent people?" Veronica asked as I sighed and lay on the floor and rubbed my stomach, "Don't you have the freedom-"

"I can't quit because of the punishments, it depends on how the mission turns out and no, I do not have the freedom. I am not going crazy over the idea of killing someone, but it almost gives me a sense of justice that maybe I am saving people; Almost. Truth feels like I am being used to my limits and will be disposed of if I can complete my mission. I enjoy fighting, yes, but I feel like seeing the person again in my lifetime and fight again…" I explained, crossing my arms, "I won't mind killing terrible criminals."

"What a bittersweet speech…So, do you plan to quit?" She asked as I sighed and rubbed my temples and chuckled.

"That means torture and suicide missions." I said to her, rolling onto my stomach.

"Then just quit and disappear out of the country!" She shouted and crossed my arms, 'You are being stubborn."

"I couldn't do that…I would have to leave you behind."


	2. Chapter 2

2~ My Voice is searching for a Sound (This is not one of my best chapters :P)

"I am in position…Ready to execute the plan." I whispered lowly into the communicator around my neck. I poised myself steadily on the emaciated branch where I was upon. I made sure that my boots were tightly fitted and my sword was ready to slice through people's liver and ribs…It's just a job; it was going to be their fault that they fight back. I will give mercy if I have too. I fanned myself with my fan as I felt myself get sweaty. The sooner I get inside the building; A/C will welcome my body with happiness.

"Listen…you are there to infiltrate the building and take the quickest route to the 8th floor. Judging you, you will take the long way there and avoid killing people…like last time…" The voice said as I smirked.

"Well, handsome, you know too well." I replied as the voice chuckled, "But, I feel...spontaneous; I'm doing the fast route probably."

"Handsome, huh? I see our relationship has gone up." The masculine voice said; I could practically hear the grin from the communicator, "No more _pirate (Hacker)_ I see…Ready to take your claws out and howl?"

"I see your taking my name too literal." I said and turned the communicator off so that it won't be tracked as I entered the building. I leaped from the branch and reached out and grabbed onto the ledge of the window. I made sure my feet were in the right fitting on the ledge and pressed my stomach to the window. I took out the small knife that was in my pouch and made a crooked circle in the window. I pushed in the missing piece of the window and slowly dropped it to the floor. I saw that the flashlight down the hallway paused for a minute before turning a corner. I sighed in relief and tuned out any thoughts in my head. I grabbed an encrypted device and planted it on the window sill, next to a security pad lock on the door. I saw numbers going haywire before the security pad lock said 'security unlocked'. I sighed in relief and mentally thanked Hacker. I slipped through the window and slowly took out my sword and looked carefully at the wall. I am on level 3 so…I have to go up…5 levels…great…I slid my sword back in it's sheathe and crouched down, pressing my back against the wall. I turned my communicator back on.

"Explain again why again I am in Gotham…so far away from my home?" I whispered harshly, looking left and right before dashing into one of the small business office booths that most jobs have for their lackeys, "Wasn't this Gale Flight's mission?"

"He's doing a mission France…"

"Oh, so he does a freaking mission in France while I am stuck in New York. Gotham city where Batman and Wonder Boy are, great…" I said, and quickly crouched down.

"It's Robin, smarty pants-"

"Whatever, Pansy."

"Pansy?" I cringed and snarled when I saw a flashlight beaming down my way, "Wow, my heart is broken."

"That won't be the only thing if you don't stop yelling-"

"Lewis, come over here, I heard some noise over here…" One guard said to the other; two flashlights coming towards me. I sighed and controlled my breathing. Lewis, ignore your friend and walk away... Fight or Flight; which one? Anticipation fuelled my body, raring to go. I saw the foot of a guard and snapped into action; make it or break it; break it. I brought my elbow to one of the guard's groin and kicked his knee out of place. The other guard looked stupid; it took him a while to register what had happened to his partner. I spun around and the back of my fist collided with his temple. I jumped off the guard who is currently moving his hand down to his stun gun. I brought my palm to his neck and kneed him into the stomach. He went down on one knee. I brought his face up and punched him square in the face. I grabbed the stun gun and a flashlight. I better take the stairs before more guards find me. I whistled a little and tossed and stun gun in the air before opening the exit door to the staircase.

I skidded on the floor to dodge the electric buds coming from the guard's gun. I kicked his feet off the ground as he landed stomach first on his stomach. I grabbed a vase from the corner and threw it on his back. You probably thought I was going to throw at his head and laugh crazy about it…I'm nicer than you thought. I than kicked him in the head and stepped over his body. I wiped the imagery sweat from my mask and turned my communicator back on.

"All right, I'm on the 8th floor, what now?" I asked, looking around the room.

"That was quick. Go into the supervisor's office. It should be a glass office with a large panting on the wall." Hacker said as I looked around, "It shouldn't be hard to miss."

"It shouldn't…" I repeated and looked around. I found the office, but the door is locked, "I'm having trouble. I put that little device to unlock all security stuff, but his door is still locked."

"Oh man. This guy is super paranoid. He has a different security lock and it's highly encrypted. This may take a while-" CRASH! I smirked at my accomplishment, "You broke the door with a chair didn't you? You're so Barbaric."

"Brute force always comes in handy when technology doesn't work." I said and cut off any piece of glass with _Désespoir_, my sword's name for Despair, and looked around the room carefully, cautious of triggering anything. V told me to call the sword that since it will only bring sadness and grief; I didn't tell her she was wrong about it. I saw a file cabinet in the corner and went to it.

"The files you are looking for are in the air vent in the corner, taped to the side…" Hacker said as I stop mid-way.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack…"

"Wow, that is good thing to compare with." I said in a sarcastic manner. I grabbed the wheelie chair and put it directly under the air vent. I used my blade as a wedge to open the air vent, but it only opened a corner. I reached up and cringed at the feel of dust bunnies and probably a spider…I hate this. I felt something plastic and smiled in triumph. I ripped it off the wall with ease and frowned as red lights started to flash and a loud blaring sound…

"You tripped the alarm from the file-"

"Thank you…I really haven't notice." I said sarcastically. I heard a swish in the air and moved my head at the right time… Ah, shoot. A batterang. Those flying weapon that Batman and Wonder boy uses, but which one? I suddenly heard a loud laugh; Wonder Boy. I heard a whooshing sound again, but my instincts told me that it was other than Wonder Boy. I used blade to cut the onslaught of arrows. I then jumped back to dodge what looked like an ice blade. I jumped out of the office and made my hands steady.

"Well, won't you look at that? Boy Wonder, Arrow Kid, and Aqua guy. I'm surprised Kid Flash isn't here." I said and stared at the three, "Your mentors making you do the hard work."

"For an Assassin, you really talk too much." Boy Wonder said, ready to throw those nuisances of a weapon, "And the name is Robin!"

"Surrender now and we won't have to hurt you." Aqua guy said as I snorted; threatening a lady, and I thought he would be a gentleman. _Secousse (Jerks)_…

"Who cares? He won't surrender; arrogant per-"

"Hey, idiot! If you had a brain cell, you would register that I am a girl, jerk-wad." I said, grabbed a vase and threw it at his head. He simply broke it with his arrow, "Boys can be such idiots!"

I back flipped over Bird man's weapons as I unlatched a blade from my forearm and threw it at Aqualad and Speedy as they both dodge; finally, people with _actually _experience. That is not a good thing when you desperately want to escape a building. I went into my pouch a pull the pin out of the flash bang and kicked it over to them. At a moment of freedom; I didn't use it to my advantage. I ran to arrow guy and lashed out a kick to his temple. He grabbed my leg to my surprise and was about to punch me in the face. But I forced my weight to make him lose balance and he did. I jumped in the air and twisted my body to connect my spinning kick with his jaw. He crashed into the wall, making a small dent, obviously making him go in a daze. I threw more knives at Boy Wonder and pinned him to the wall. I ran at Aqualad who was now fully aware at his predicament.

"Bring it on." I provoke him as he smirked; oh, he is _mignon (cute)_. He lashed out a water whip as it wrapped itself around my arm. I was suddenly dragged through the air and my face was about to have a meeting with his fist. I'll have to cancel that meeting. I twisted my body as my feet hit him directly in the chest. He backed up, losing his concentration and grabbed his chest. I lashed out quick jabs to his face and I let out a hard kick to his stomach, letting him fly and crash into a series of small room offices. I let out a chuckle as Speedy aimed an arrow at me with shaky fingers.

"Who do you expect to get with that form?" I asked and ran out of the room and ran through the window…forgetting that I am not a flying type and I can't fly…This adrenaline thing is going to my head. I grabbed the ledge and let out a shaky sigh and slowly, with control, I went down the building.

* * *

><p>I barely had the strength to pull myself into my bedroom, but I managed. I let out a groan in pain and I landed on my side. I was in a rush to get to sleep. I sneaked on a train that was going from NY to Michigan. I had to delay my trip for a bit and purposely, but temporary ruined the engine as I went to a nearest Eagle Oath member and put it on their roof…please do not ask, my mind was in scrambles… After I arrived at the Michigan border, I took other trains to Detroit and made a straight run to home in the dark. I circled the block 2 times to make sure no one followed me. I held my breath as I heard a series of knocks.<p>

"Viktorya, can I come in?" I heard V ask as I grunted in response and took off my kimono top and boots, and then my mask. I threw my blade to the side and removed the knives around my wrist and legs. I took off my belt and got the bath ready for me. The door opened as I heard a slight gasp.

"You're bleeding!" V exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and locked the door behind me, "Do you need any help?"

"It's only a scratch." I said, looking at the not so small wound on my arm…It was from when I was climbing down the building, "I'll let you know."

"How was the mission?" She asked as I took off the rest of my clothes, "Did you kill anyone?"

"The mission went pretty well…until I triggered the alarm, and all hell let loose… I didn't kill anyone, but I met up with Speedy, Aqualad, and Robin…and I must say, Aqualad was _beau (handsome)_." I told her with a grin.

"Handsome? Oh my, someone has a crush." V teased as I snorted loudly and threw my towel at the door, "Kidding, anything else?"

"…I didn't finish my homework…"

"You have school tomorrow..."

"I'll do it during the first block!" I replied with a sigh, "Trust me, homework that they give us is a joke."

"Fine, I believe you." She said as I smiled; those words make me feel better, "Have a good shower and good night."

"_Bonne nuit (Good night)_." I said and slowly sunk into the water...

* * *

><p>"Viktorya Fáire! Wake up!" I heard Veronica say, banging loudly on the door, "It's 6:30 and school starts at 8, get up!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah. _Bonjour (Good morning) _to you too." I said and yawned loudly…school… I rather do a suicide mission…Joking. I got up from my bed and stretched, hearing the satisfying sound of bones cracking. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself; God, someone needs to pray for me on how ugly I look! I chuckled at my own joke and brushed my hair with my finger; it felt greasy. I turned the shower on and slipped out of my baggy clothes

"Are you almost ready? It's 7:50 and it takes 5 minutes for me to drive you there!" Veronica said, knocking on the door, "You didn't even eat breakfast yet!"

"Yeah, I know." I said and looked at myself fully in the mirror. I wore a black and red checkered skirt with black frills on the edges, long white socks going to my knees, short, black, converse sneakers, a white dress shirt, a blazer tied around the waist, a loose red tie, and hair tied up in a high ponytail; damn, I look good. I got my bag and put it over my shoulder. I opened and looked at Veronica. Her brown hair was in a tight bun that looked flawless and mascara and all that junk, but she still looks beautiful. She is wearing a white suit today with black stilettos; she was taking a chance today, white gets dirty so easily, "I'll eat quickly."

"Fine, but hurry up." She said as I ran past her, "Hey, that's not the uniform they give you, that's the skirt I gave you and those shoes too!"

"Out of all those times, you finally notice. Besides you want me to wear a plaid skirt and a pair of mary-janes or wear something that my _sœur (sister)_ got for me…your choice." I said as I saw her biting her bottom lip.

"Get in the car before I change my mind."

"Thank you, _mon amour (my love)_." I chirped and brought my croissant with bacon and eggs to the car as I was ready to inhale my food again. Veronica quickly went into the driver side of the Mercedes-Benz as I buckled my seat belt. She pressed the clutch and turned on the car. She fixed the mirror and moved the clutch into reverse. My back slammed into the seat; why is she in a hurry? It's only 7:58…oh…no wonder. She turned a sharp left and I began to wonder if she was a drag racer. She slammed her foot on the breaks and cursed as we were stuck in traffic.

"I don't think you'll make it…" She said and trailed off…I could run to school, but that would involve traveling by climbing cars and trees…Risky, but still.

"I could make it by doing a full spring, trust me." I told her as she gave me a look, "I won't be caught. Come on! I have to exercise somehow, please?" I pouted and muster the best puppy dog look as I could. She gave a hardened glare before sighing.

"Fine…" She said as I smiled, "But if I get a call about a black-haired girl trying to oust run police-"

"It won't happen again." I told her and took off my seatbelt. I opened the car door, grabbed my bag, and slammed the door shut. I ran around the car and went into a full sprint to the sidewalk before going through the woods.

* * *

><p>"Miss Fáire?" A voice called out from the classroom as everyone stayed quiet, minding their own business, "Miss Fáire-"<p>

"I AM HERE!" I yelled, bursting through the door, trying to straighten out my clothes and remove branches, "I was j-just finishing my breakfast-"

"Mrss Fáire. I do not have any concern of your pathetic excuses. It's your education, not mine. I could care less, now sit down." My teacher said as the other students snicker, "Do I have to remind you that that is not the proper attire of the school conduct, not to mention that you do not yell in the hall-"

"Old fart." I muttered, sitting at my seat.

"What was that, Ms. Fáire?"

"Oh, nothing!" I said, and flashed a smiled before glaring at him… Stupid Mr. Klumen.

"Today, class. We are going to start with the quadratic equation formula then to the-" I blocked him out and stared out of the window, sighing. Michigan, why must you be such a boring state? Rhode Island, which is where the fun is! I felt someone tap my shoulder and I smiled.

"Hey, Lucia!" I whispered with excitement as I saw brown eyes flash the same emotion. She raked her hand through her short, dark red hair and bopped her head side to side, "What's up with you?"

"Me, what's up with you? I haven't seen you in like forever-"

"Which was only 2 days, it was the weekend, get over yourself." I told her as she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Still _ragazza (girl)_, we need to hang out. When are you free?" She asked as I bit my lip.

"My job…_me donne__heures__bizarre (gives me weird hours)_." I told her and it was the truth…sort of. They would just call me and send me off…Stupid job…

"Ugh, fine, but _mi chiamano (call me)_." She said and then grinned, "We have to find cute boys-"

"Miss Fáire and Miss Fortunato!" Mr. Klumen shouted as all heads turned to us, "Would you like to share what you two are talking about?"

"Not with an old man-"

"Ms. Viktorya! Principal's office, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

3~ If you were the prosecution, I'd get away with murder(More Randomness and Fillers i guess...Will get back to the action soon)

"What happened? I mean when you were in the Principal's office?" Lucia asked as I rolled my eyes and kept my pace as she kept in tow, "Aww, come on! Don't keep secrets away from me!"

"Nothing really happened…I told her the situation and all she gave me was warning; that's it." I told her as Lucia gave me a defeated look, "What, expecting something more dramatic-"

"You are always _dramatique_, Lucia." I told her as she shrugged in reply. We were out for Lunch. Lunch was when anyone could leave school grounds for an hour. I had 30 bucks and was ready to go to a China buffet.

"I am always dramatic in August; every year." She said and spun in a circle with grace. I forgot that she is a ballerina, "Where are we going?"

"To a China Buffet…I do not get something, Lucia." I told her, looking at the street in front of us both ways before crossing, "Why does our school start so early?"

"Oh, you mean when we started on…August 5th-"

"That is way too early!" I told her in a loud manner, crossing my arms, "It's not fair."

"Get over it. It's August 19." She said as it was a positive thing. It only made me think of how many days we have of school, "If you hate it so much, why don't you _smettere (quit)_?"

"Are you kidding? Veronica would have my head on a _plat (platter)_." I muttered and smiled, "A Chinese Buffet!" There were the words 'China Buffet' on the front… I walked in and inhaled the smell of greasy goodness. I told the lady at the desk a table for two as I followed her, Lucia following me, but her eyes on some guys; she will never change. I sat down on the brown, comfy chair and ordered a Coca-Cola for myself and water for Lucia. I grabbed a plate from the counter where all plates are staked and went in for the kill.

"…and I was like kicking her butt by doing a Arabesque position, and then moving on to my Attitude position, then a Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant-"

"Lucia…you lost me at 'Arabesque'…" I told her as she gave me a look, "What? It's hard to keep up-"

"How, these words are in your language, French!" She exclaimed as a smile played on her lips, "You're disgracing you own nationality-"

"S_e taire (shut up)_." I said with a laugh, "I don't think we should be friends anymore, since you guys like to imitate us-"

"_Ragazza sciocca (Silly Girl)_, that's not true. If there was a competition, we would win in everything; food, clothes, wine-"

"Woah, now you are going too far…Wine? Wine…? That's it…we are going over my house." I said as she cheered, "After I finish eating."

"You can eat as much as an elephant, we should have ordered take out; fat pig." She said as I glared at her, "You should be lucky that I am telling you the truth."

I had my chopsticks in my right hand and stared at my food… I think I could hear it crying; I am going crazy.

* * *

><p>"Whoo! That was…really good." I said, leaning back with a content smile on my face. I heard a gurgling sound and looked at Lucia with an annoyed look, "Do you mind?"<p>

"Do _you _mind? You…you inhaled your food!" Lucia said, slamming her hands on the table, getting disapproving looks from others.

"I get that a lot." I said thoughtfully with a smile.

"I'm not surprised, you are really a pig-Hey, don't pull out your phone while I am talking to you-"

"_Hey, Veronica. Can you leave the door unlock; I'll take a cab home…or bus._" I said, looking at Lucia's face, "_Or you could pick us up?"_

"_How about I'll give you your present, where are you?_" She asked as I raised an eyebrow, I am getting a present; why?

"_I'm at the 'China Buffet'_…" I said and hanged up, "I'm confused."

"Why are you confused, you are hardly confused, what happened?" Lucia asked, sitting down once again.

"Veronica got me a present…I never asked for a present, and my birthday is not for months…What's her angle?" I asked, glaring at the ceiling.

"Why do you assume that she is trying to get something out of you? Maybe she wants to show you her love for you-"

"But she knows that I am not fond of surprises." I said, looking back at Lucia, "You know that too…Besides, she doesn't know what I like."

"Stop being a stiff! Let's go wait outside. Oh! I hope you have the bill; I paid for you last time." Lucia said, grabbing her bag and walked out of the store. I rolled my eyes and laid 10 dollars on the table before grabbing a fortune cookie and a toothpick. I grabbed my bag also and picked myself up lazily from the chair, straighten out my skirt… I really need to bring an extra pair of clothes. I walked outside and squinted my eyes as the sun blinded me. I saw on a nearby green bench and unzip my bag, pushing papers to the side. I saw a blue folder and took it out, pushing my bag to the side so that no one can sit next to me and looked over the problems of my world history homework. I have to read and…that's too boring. I took out my math sheet instead and took out a pen from my bag, looking at the problems…Nothing I can't handle. I formulated the problems in my head and wrote down the answers on the sheet, not bothering to show my work. This gives me a bad homework grade, but I make up for it by getting aceing my tests and quizzes. I heard a loud beeping sound from a car…Stupid drivers…stupid Veronica…not letting me drive her Benz, or any other car in the parking lot…

"Oh my god- Viktorya!" Lucia screamed as I sighed and looked up…I think my jaw dropped as I saw heaven for a little. Veronica was smiling brightly at me, in her commando green Hummer, but there was a car strapped to the back. I quickly put the stuff away in the bag and hesitantly walked over to the motorcycle…

"It's a-"

"Ducati Monster 696…in your favorite color: black and yellow!" Veronica said, showing me the beauty…80 horsepower, 6-speed transmission, a tubular steel trellis frame… a dark question crept into my mind; what does she want in return?

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head a little as she sighed and chuckled as if she knew this was going to happen.

"I should have known you would forget about this day…This is the exact day I adopted you… I know I haven't been…spoiling you with gifts…well, you told me not too, but I couldn't resist. I saw how you were always looking at that motorcycle when I ever get a car magazine…and it's here now. No strings attached…" Veronica said as I looked down in shame; I doubted her, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and embraced her, hugging her tightly. I felt happiness radiating off of her as she hugged back tightly…

"Well, after you guys are done…Ride the damn thing!" Lucia said as I frowned, "What is it this time?"

"Do you think I am going on that _ciel (heaven)_ thing while wearing this? I think not." I said and crossed my arms, and looked at Veronica, "But you must have known that so must have brought an extra-"

"Pair of clothes!" Veronica said, pulling out a brown bag from the passenger seat and hand it to me.

"What, you want me to change outside?" I asked as Lucia and Veronica glared at me, "Fine, I'll be right back." I walked back into the 'China Buffet'…just before ordering take-out.

I was in my black crop jacket, a white t-shirt with purple skulls. Black pencil pants, black boots, and white fingerless gloves. I gave Veronica the Chinese food, Lucia gave me a look, and I grabbed the black helmet from the passenger seat of her Hummer. I slipped it on and looked for the keys. I heard a light, chime sound and saw Veronica holding the keys. I went to grab it until she stopped me with her hand.

"Put your right hand up." She said as I raised an eyebrow and took off my helmet, "Right now, put your right hand up."

"Whatever floats your boat." I said and put up my right hand, "Is this like an oath thing-"

"I, Viktorya Fáire…Say it!" Veronica ordered as I rolled my eyes.

"I, Viktorya Fáire…"

"…will be responsible when I am driving…"

"I will be responisible when I am driving…"

"I will respect the rules of the highway and will avoid the police involving any illegal activites…" Okay?

"I will respect the rules of the highway and will avoid the police involving in legal-"

"ILLEGAL…"

"…illegal activities…"

"I will respect the drivers on the road and will not cause mayhem on the highway."

"I will respect the drivers on the road and will not cause mayhem on the highway."

"I will always wear my helmet."

"I will always wear my helmet."

"If I dare break one of these rules…"

"If I D-A-R-E break one of these rules…"

"I will give my permit to Veronica and will not use the Ducati for a month…"

"What…um…I will give my permit to V and-"

"Don't trick me; we both have V in our name, say it correctly…"

"I will give my permit to Veronica and will not use the…Ducati for a month…"

"I will also try to stand out of harm's way and will not use this bike for…my job…if so, I will encourage myself to quit…" I knew this had a deeper meaning; she wants me to quit…What is her problem?

"I will also try to stand out of harm's way and will not use this bike for my job or I have to quit…"

"Good girl." She said, and put her arm down and tossed me the keys. I caught it and smiled, it had a little panda keychain, "Be careful, Viktorya."

"Aren't I always?" I said and put my helmet back on and made sure my hair was tucked in my jacket…it's hard to explain. I actually put it inside my helmet and it fitted perfect. I gave Veronica a hug and gave Lucia a tight hug before going to the back where the trunk was open…I slid my hand over it and smiled. This is really a Ducati Monster 696, _my _Ducati Monster 696 in all its glory. How did I get so lucky? I checked my cell phone for any unexpected contracts and sighed in relief…none yet…let me just turn it off for now… I unstrapped the bike and carefully put it on the cement. I closed the trunk and looked up. It's about 55 degrees Fahrenheit. I think it's because this state is practically surrounded by water. I turned the ignition on and loved the way how it sounded. I revved the engine and laughed lowly; skip homework for today. I passed by Veronica's Hummer, ignoring their shouts. I laughed loudly; it didn't matter to me, I'm going to drive my hearts' content! Thanks god it was a Friday!

* * *

><p>I stopped by a gas station and looked around and saw a sign…How the hell I ended up in Rhode Island…? It was 4 when I got out of school, maybe 4:30 when I got my bike…so… it's 6 in the morning, but…I drove really fast and found a lot of shortcuts…13 to 14 hours! I sweated a little and took off my helmet. Veronica will have my head… I turned on my phone and went into my pocket to my wallet. Thank god I took Veronica's Debit card a while ago…she wouldn't have notice…I think… I took out the red plastic and went to the…machine. I swiped the card and tapped in the four numbers before doing more unnecessary stuff and asking for a receipt. I put the gas muzzle in my gas tank and held the lever as I smell the gas, gosh…I should bring a lighter with me nest time…I laughed lightly to myself. I leaned against my bike as it was propped up and looked around…I should probably get a hotel and clothes. I <em>finally <em>felt my phone buzzing as it brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh well for my peace…" I muttered myself and opened my phone, "_Bonjour Mademoiselle(Good Morning Miss) _Fáire-"

"Don't kiss up to me-"

"All I was saying is good morning-"

"You left god knows where you are and what you are doing-"

"If you are really curious…I am in Rhode Island. Happy Harbor, Rhode Island." I said as I heard her having a fit, "Oh, stop, let me explore…I'll be home by Sunday."

"You-you…! Fine, but next time, warn me!" She said and hanged up the phone before saying, "Be careful and don't run into trouble."

"Oh! I won't." I said and closed my phone before shaking the guzzler for a few more drips before putting back on its handle and closing my gas tank… I was about to turn on Ducati before I heard something…it sounded like it was hovering… I looked up and the sky and my eyes narrowed at something in the distance…it looked like a ship…with a cloaking device on… I was about to reach into my phone and report it to the Eagle Oath, but I stopped myself…what happens after that…? I like mysteries…I think I will be visiting Happy Harbor more often. I put my helmet on the back of my bike and put my glasses on… I straddle my bike and turn the ignition… I revved the engine and left the gas station in a flash… this place seemed peaceful and they even had a beach. I looked around until I saw what appeared to be a hotel…high class judging from the parking lot. I parked my bike in the corner and stared high at the building…It was a tall height and…intimidating…I walked in and I felt my eye twitch in annoyance… Everything is so fancy, clean…_parfait (perfect)_ I felt that my clothes were making this whole room dirty… I walked up the front desk and cracked a small smile at the person named…Eric. Let's see…a suit…

"How may I help you?" He asked in such a manner that I had to R-E-S-I-S-T the urge to grab his collar and put a bobby pin to his throat…it can and would be used as a weapon.

"Yeah…I want a deluxe suite on the top floor for a day and a night…" I said and slowly took out the car, "Now…"

"All right…that will be…749.99." He said as I gave him a blank stare…The bobby pin was still tempting in my mind… I reluctantly gave him the card and made a note to put money in the Debit Card… He gave me the Card back as well as another card and a small smile, "Welcome to Hotel Sunny-"

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered and went to the elevator, ignoring the repulsive look from a lady in a blue gown that I would like to burn, "Get lost, Hag."

The view was…spectacular! I mean…I saw everything…did you know that Rhode Island had a volcano! Maybe I should visit it…nah that would be boring… Shop and get some gifts…but I can't fit it in my bike…I snarled and grabbed my wallet and keys; I really need some clothes…

* * *

><p>I finally, FINALLY, found my clothes…and I took a long…bath…it was glorious! I got Veronica a present and slipped into my clothes. I was in a red plaid halter top, a black knit leather jacket, white, single striped pants, and black, triple buckled boots… I put the present and clothes in a bag and left the room to the hallway and entered an elevator. I pressed the '0' button and closed my eyes… This hotel wasn't half bad…what am I kidding, I am sleeping among the rich people, and top class…the rich getting richer…wasn't I rich…? Oh…so I'm a hypocrite…who knew…? I reached ground level and gave a lazy wave to Eric and exited the building. I started to walk down the streets of Happy Harbor and put my hands in my pocket with a content smile. Happy Harbor…it'd fit …I'm <em>heureux(happy)<em> right now. I could find a local ice cream store, o-or maybe I will-

"Oof!" I said, falling right on my butt…Or I will crash into someone. I propped myself up and looked at the person and glared… I already don't like him. This…_gingembre(ginger)_ {Sorry if it's offensive} bumped into me. He had spiked up red hair, freckles and green eyes. He was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a white undershirt, blue jeans and a watch. He also had goggled around his neck. What the hell is this, '_Naruto_'?* It took him a second to finally process what happened before he gave me a…is that a flirty smile…? Wait…I flirt too…it's no problem…

"I guess my day turned for the better." He said as I raised an eyebrow and picked myself up.

"Sorry," I said and walked right back his body. He moved quick, got to his feet and walked right by my side, only, facing the wrong direction, "What are you doing?"

"Well, it's not every day I met a beautiful girl, so uhh…what's your name?" He asked as I kept a snarl hidden…He's _those types_…the persistent ones, "You're not around here, are you?"

"If you can stop profiling me…maybe you can get back to whatever you were doing-"

"It can wait." He said with a wink, "I'm Wally."

"I'm…" I pondered over a moment, "Viktorya."

"Is that a bogus one?"

"Better a bogus one than none at all… Pick your poison." I said with a shrug, "Besides, that's my _vrai(real) _name…"

"…what does…_vrai_ mean?"

* * *

><p>* What I meant is that…if any person saw Naruto from the beginning…he wore goggles. I am a Naruto fan too…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

4~ I think I Lost myself in the Purple

What was I thinking? More importantly, why did I bring him with me to a Diner? I could get him caught in something that won't be pretty in the end or even that he might something about me. But…the way he was wolfing down the streak; my paranoia dwindled. I ordered a booth for two and sat down. He tried to sit down next to me, but one look at me and he sat down across from me; smart boy… I did not know why I invited him…Maybe I just was looking for some human contact. The only one I get is from teachers, bullies, or people that I am close to killing… Oh well…

"You have an bottomless stomach." I told him, looking at my ONE plate and his…many plate sand his 5th one.

"I have a serious metabolism." He said with a shrug; I don't think its normal for…nevermind; it won't matter, "Where are you from?"

"…Far away." I said as he gave me a look, "…Michigan." Red lights went into my head; is he going to stalk me?

"I'm from somewhere too! But I kind of live here too." He said as I nodded; two houses? Nice, "What do you like?"

"Why do you need to know; it's not like we are going to see each other again after this." I told him as he smirked and winked.

"Not unless I got Lady Luck on my side, Gorgeous." He said as I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. I felt my phone vibrate and got it from my back pocket and picked it up.

"Hello-"

"_You have a mission." _The voice said as I narrowed my eyes and looked out of the window, _"Do you comply? It will be in Tennessee. You will be briefed once you are there. Your flight is taken care of and your partner-"_

"I don't think I can comply." I said in a hushed tone as Wally didn't notice it; I think, "I'm in a certain situation-"

"_Listen here, Wolf. When I said, 'Do you comply?' there is no choice in that matter; you're taking this assignment, kill the target, and leave; that's it…There will be punishment issued and penalties. We wouldn't want anyone involve in this result" _I snarled and sighed…am I willing to make that mista-

"You can take this 'punishment' and 'penalties' then stick it up your fat ass; understood? If you threatened my friends, family, me, I will personally go after you; like it or not." I said as I glared.

"_We will be in contact, whether you like it or not."_ The line went dead as I sighed and put my hands in my face and took a deep breath…I didn't like that last comment.

"Hey, are you okay, that sounded like an angry boyfriend." He said, and then ordered chilly hot fries.

"Huh? Oh, no. That's not a boyfriend; I would have kicked their butts." I said as he chuckled, "Just my boss…being a jerk as usual…"

"But didn't he threaten your family and such?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as I raised an eyebrow also; did he hear the whole conversation? I am getting suspicious, "I-I don't mean to pry-"

"Nah, you're just curious…my boss can be a…jerk and a real narcissist …also a psycho, but…well, I have no buts…I just get paid well." I asked with a short laugh as he chuckled.

"What do you do?" He asked as I looked at him… waitress? Drug Dealer? Mistress, or Chef? So many choic-

"I'm an assistant for the…Co-CEO of a company in Michigan…" I said, my heart just laughing at my pathetic lie, "I get bonuses if I work on Sundays…"

"Nice job…you're 15, right?" He asked as I nodded, "Wow, that's such a big job…how'd you get it?" What is this, 20 questions?

"My…sister…has contacts…she is a secretary for another company and…stuff after that's gets confusing." I said and forced the strawberry milkshake through my throat, avoiding eye contact… This is getting awkward…I should end this now and saw a waiter pass by, "Can I get the bill, please?"

"I'm almost done." He said as he called for another plate as I gave him a subtle glare, "What?"

"Well, uh, Wally. It was nice having…breakfast, lunch, AND dinner with you, but I'm going now; see ya." I said and waved goodbye before walking away.

"…Hey, wait up!" He called out as I saw his ginger hair right next to me.

"What is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone, but he kept on smiling.

"Since you are new to the city, and I know some pretty good places here, I could show you around?" He asked in a bashful tone that made me surprised. I didn't see him as that type, "N-not like a date anything, no…! If you want to?" What was I going to do when I leave here? Go back to the hotel? With those people again?

"…What…will you show me? I questioned as he grinned and winked.

"Arcades, the best people, the beach, and…uh…other stuff." He said with a mild blush… I shrug and walked next to him.

"Lead the way, tour guide…I haven't been on a date for a while now." I said as I saw from the corner of my eyes that he was pumping his fist in the air.

"All right then, let's go!" He said and grabbed my hand before pointing at different stores. I wasn't paying attention to that, but his hand, clasped onto mind…Why am I so relaxed about this? I'm not having the feeling of…revenge or…hatred… I silently groan; this feeling feels so…weak…so…_nauséeux(queasy)_…but…I'll make an exception for one day.

"What do you do in your free time?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I…tune up my bike, train, watch TV-"

"Wait, wait, wait! You're a mechanic?" He asked as I shrugged and rubbed my cheek with my other hand.

"Just a daily thing…it's an old fashion bike, I got to keep it up to date." I said as he nodded and pointed up at something.

"That place has the best chips ever!"

"But…it's a convenient store; it can be found everywhere…"

"I know, that's the best part!"

"Shoot it!" I said as I aimed my gun and shot the zombie, "You suck at shooting!"

"No I don't; you probably play this game too many times!" The timer went out as he groaned. The score was 133 to 105; me, "You don't play fair…"

"What do you mean? I offered you a free head-start. Get at me when you're on my level, duckling." I said with a slight chuckle and collected my tickets, "Uh…what game now?"

"Racing. I have the need for speed." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"That sounded so cheesy, you don't even know." I said and looked around, "Fine, lets go racing and then cash in your tickets."

"You read my mind, beautiful." He said as I rolled my eyes and carefully folded the number of tickets and fit them inside my pocket. I planted myself on the bike and smiled; I feel like speeding again. I put my last quarter in the slot and pressed the blinking start button. I heard Wally cheer, but I ignored it. I got a black dirt-bike and he gotten a racing motorcycle.

"You are so going down." He taunted as I blew a raspberry at him.

"In your dreams, tough guy." I said and revved the engine…I'm going to massacre this guy.

"Whoo-hoo! I won!"

"You- you cheated!"

"Who's the duckling now?" I glared at him and crossed my arms… this game was a piece of crap anyways, "I thought I was about to lose-"

"And you would've, but there are limitations on this plastic game. Psh, how the hell does someone bump you and you immediately spin around like you're in a tornado; not true!" I said as chuckled a little. The frown on my face cease into a smile, "All right, but I'll give you SOME props...let's go get our prizes." He nodded as he both walked up to the large booth in the back of the arcade room. I went into the corner and put all my tickets into the slider… I waited as the tickets went into the machine until a little piece of paper popped out and read, "1546 tickets." We were here for a while… I gave the ticket person, owner, thing, the ticket as he scanned it and waited for me… I looked up and saw a white medium size bunny and it made me smile.

"I want that bunny-"

"You only have 1546…that is 1600…"

"Really…? You can't be serious." I said and sighed and looked around.

"I'll get it for you." Wally said, showing his ticket to the man, "Under one condition."

"…Which is?"

"I get to show you around more." He said as I gave him a fake shock look.

"Wow, wasting probably 3 hours of my life and get a bunny or go back to my all-you-can-eat buffet at my hotel with my motorcycle…you better get that bunny then…" I said as he grinned and got the bunny with the rest of my tickets and some of his, well…most of his, then he just got candy and such. We both walked out of the arcade with candy and a little cute bunny in my arms.

"Let's see… I could show you the beach-"

"Wally, there you are!" A cheerful voice said as I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow. There was a girl that looked Caucasian; she had a light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back, auburn eyes, and shoulder-length red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks, "I've been looking all over for you- uh…Hello there!"

"Hey." Was all I said before looking at the two, "I _se sentir mal à l'aise(feel awkward)._Are you two…together?"

"Oh! I'm sorry that you feel awkward. I'm… Megan Morse! A-and, no! We're no together, just good friends." She said with a smile as I nodded.

"I'm Viktorya Fáire; nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand as she grinned and shook my hand quickly and for an amount of time.

"_Hello_, Megan!" Is she talking to herself? "I almost forgot why I was here. There's something…wrong with the fridge and you…did it last time, can you help. It's an emergency." She said as I felt there was a deeper meaning to that.

"Aw man, I never get to have fun…I got to go, Viktorya-"

"No worries, I should probably get home and make sure the bunny is safe." I joked as he grinned.

"Will I see you again?" He asked as I walked backwards and shrugged.

"Maybe next weekend; who knows? Maybe even before that. That was a fun date; bye!" I said and turned around and walked down the street to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Wally's Pov~<p>

I stared at Viktorya's retreating form and sighed. I'm going to miss her purple eyes; never saw anything like it…she was a beaut-

"Wally, are you okay?" Megan asked as I smirked and nodded.

"Of course I am; now that you're here." I said as she gave me a blank stare, "So, what's the mission this time?"

"I'm not sure. Batman is about to brief us about it; everyone's waiting." She said as I nodded and walked down the street with her, "…Was the date fun? You seem really happy so that mean it gone well, right?"

"Yeah, she was all over me!" I gloated as she gave me an amused smile, "O-okay…she was…resistant…and so sarcastic, but cute…she also had some problems with her job, but I don't think she's the one to cause problem."

Viktorya's Pov~

I slammed my foot into the man's chest as he stumbled back a little. He straighted himself out before putting his hands out in front of him. I growled and took off my jacket and carefully put my bunny on the dresser.

"I'm going to ask you again…tell me who you are and you won't have to die." I said as he spit on the ground, "Hey, you ass…! That is a very clean carpet!" He rolled his shoulders before grabbing a dagger from his pocket; how did it fit in…never mind. I looked around and grabbed the weapon from the floor; a pen.

"That's your weapon of choice?" He cackled as I smirked.

"Anything is a weapon…bring it." He tossed the knife up and down as I stared at him. He ran at him and I tensed and waited. His movements were…SO _léthargique(lethargic) _and so easy to predict; why do I even leave him alive? He swung left and right, up down; all so pathetic…I ducked under his blade, swiveled left and right. As he thrusted forward with his blade. I used his knee for a place for my foot and put my hands on his shoulder and flipped over him. I then quickly spun around and the heel of foot made contact with his ribcage. The man went onto his knees. I twisted his arm with the knife behind his body and squeezed his hand. I pointed the knife behind his head.

"_Maintenant, comment vous appelez-vous?(Now, what's your name ?)_" I demanded as he hissed and said nothing. I made the knife touch the back of his neck, making small driplets of blood all on the back of his head, "Are you testing me? Tell me your damn name! Who in their right mind hired you?"

"All he told me was to find this girl and kill her; he told me to call himself 'Hearth'…" That guy, "I'm just a local contract killer-"

"Which you suck at…I will advise you to get another job that isn't so complex… You will stay flat on the floor for 5 minutes and wait for the police to save you. It's better than letting me 'finish' the job. You will count and keep your eyes closed. Now start counting or I will break your arm." I threatened as he nodded and followed my directions. I started to pack up all of my stuff as quickly as possible and looked around, they might find evidence about me- I opened my phone and tapped in a quick phone call.

"My, my, I was wondering when you would call-"

"Ryan, I do not have the damn time for you _taquiner(teasing)_, I need you to erase any evidence on the internet on the following card and I want you erase ANY information that happened the past 6 hours; every single thing. Can you do that?" I asked, putting on my jacket, putting my bag over my shoulder and carrying the bunny.

"Not calling me Hacker anymore; that's an improvement…Can a dog learn new tricks?"

"You're acting like one and I think you can learn a few tricks."

"…You're full of problems and troubles…"

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the house and yawned; that was too much fun for one weekend. It's 6 in the morning on Sunday and I was in no mood for church. I really don't care what Veronica says-…she's usually awake at this time and would start yelling at me. I heard small chatter and narrowed my eyes; who's in my house? I took off my boots as silently as possible and went over to the brown vase on the living room table. I put my hand inside and took out a small knife. I then crouched a little and went into stealth mode. I walked into each room carefully; bedroom, dining room, the bathroom even! I then heard a loud laugh! I tighten my grip on my knife and slowly went downstairs to where the large TV was. I jumped down the steps since they made a lot of noise and looked around. The TV is off and I see two shadows from the kitchen. I slowly walked over and pressed my back to the wall. Who the hell was he? He had black hair slicked back what looked like an expensive suit. I looked on the table and snarled; FBI…I'm going to kill you, Ryan.<p>

"Hey, Viktorya!" Veronica said, making me startled; I guess she saw my shadow. I flashed a quick smile towards her and dropped the knife into the ground as it implanted itself behind my back. The guy had gray eyes and a sly smile…I don't like him, "I was just talking to and he's from the F-"

"FBI; I know…I see the badge." I told her and looked at him, "What is he doing here?"

"Well, Viktorya; can I call you that-"

"No you can't." I answered quickly, crossing my arms. He gave out a small chuckled and out his hands in his pockets.

"Right…Uh, Ms. Fáire… There have been many leads and tips from the neighborhood that they saw the Silent Wolf-"

"It's _Silencieux Loup_. Even the news reporters say that." I said as I saw from the corner of my eye that Veronica was giving me warning looks.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that we are not in France; it's America." He said and stood up… He was taller than I expected, "Sorry to interrupt your fantasy."

"Oh, don't worry. Payback can be a bitc-"

"OKAY! I think that's enough talk for today. Viky, he's going to be here tomorrow to ask us questions-"

"You mean interrogation; fine." I said as I heard her sigh.

"It won't feel like an interrogation if you have nothing to hide; do you Ms. Fáire?" He asked as I felt my hands clenching.

"I don't know, Mr. Hanning because it's really none of your business. I'm not a 'suspected' criminal or anything." I said with a glare.

"So, you are refusing to cooperate?"

"Lets see until tomorrow." I said with a smile as he walked right past me and budge my shoulder. Veronica quickly followed to make sure he got out okay, "Make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out!"

"Ooh, Viktorya, what are you doing; evoking him like that. I know this is going to be hard, but you will have to deal with tomor-…do you realize that you were holding that bunny for the whole time?" Veronica asked as I looked down as chuckled. The white furry friend was still in my arms from the moment I got in, "Did you buy it?"

"No…I went on a date with-"

"Oh my god! You're serious!" Veronica shouted as she ran into the living room and sat across from me, "You better tell me EVERYTHING that happened on that trip!" She ordered as I raised an eyebrow.

"…All right, it's no big deal-"

"No big deal, my little baby is growing up!" She said as I sunk lower into my seat; it was a bad idea to tell her.

"Well… I said good morning to you, which you completely refused and I went into a hotel and got a room for a day and night…for a lot of money…BUT! I manage to get your money back thanks to a friend of mine-"

"An criminal friend?" She asked, crossing her arms as I rolled my eyes.

"No, he's not doing anything illegal…yeah, he is." I said with a small smile, "Anyways, I changed my clothes and walked around Happy Harbor until I bumped into the guy…who brought me on a date and got me this…His name was Wally; a ginger." She glared, giving me a disapproving look, "Don't give me that look. He was persistent though…and we went out to eat…He had some appetite; larger than mine…I gave him my name, blah, blah, blah, we went to the arcade, got me this, he showed me around, then something happened then he had to do something so I bid my goodbye and left…That's when the trouble started. A contract killer was trying to kill me because I told my boss I practically quit…The end of my weekend." I got up and walked out of the room…

"Was the date fun?"

"Out of all of that information; you'll still on the date?"

"Yeah…"

"It was fun…"


	5. Chapter 5

5~ Meets, Greets, and…I think I remember you

Viktorya's Pov~

Why do we learn World History, I'm not sure, but it will not benefit me in the future unless I'm on a game show for money… or I could just rig the whole show and trade the hard answers for easy ones…Ryan would agree with my tactic-

"Vik! Can you tell us the question and answer to number 6?" asked in his lamely-o tone. His monotone voice made me want to jump out of the window.

"I can, but I don't have the energy to do it." I said with a smirk as some snickers went around. Shell man gave me a look as I sighed, "Fine." I got up and cleared my throat. I grabbed the large notebook from my desk and held it out for myself to see. "'What is the difference and similarities between Totalitarianism and Capitalism?' Well…they have different names-"

"Viktorya, just answer the question then sit down please." Mr. Shell said, rubbing a cloth on his glasses. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Not only do they have different names…" I can't believe I was making this up as we go. I've been so many places with these types of political and economic and not once cared…I forgot to do the homework…Was it worth it…? I felt a small smirk come to my face. I heard a slight cough and saw that the person in front of me had lifted their notebook so I could see the answer; thank you! "Capitalism is a economic factor while the other is political. A Totalitarianism state has…total contral-control; people have no say, and the police state use censorship, punishment, and propaganda. An example is…Russia." The last one got an annoyed look on my face. Really…I guess they don't know I'm freakin' Russian, but no worries… "Capitalism is primitive-privately owned business and is absolutely supply and demand, and free enterprise. Examples are…Germiah-oh German! And U.S.

"The similarity is that they both are one of the causes of World War II." I ended with a big grin….that was FULL of agony. This person has terrible handwriting.

"Thank you, you can sit down now." Mr. Shell said as I plopped down in my seat with a sigh, "During World War II, there was an extreme rise of Fascism-"

"Hey." I whispered lowly and lightly tapped the person's shoulder that was in front of me. The guy's head popped up and he looked straight in my eyes. I smirked a little, "Henry, you helped me? Isn't that a surprise!"

"Sorry, I didn't feel like hearing your attempts at being funny, which you failed terribly." He said with a yawn. I rolled my eyes. Henry Gunn was the most…likely person that I would kill out of the whole school. He slacks off, he sleeps in class, and he manages to impress the teachers. Why? I don't know. Why did he help me? Even more confusion for me to deal with for the rest of my day. "Besides…you helped me once I believe." I recalled that one… I passed by his English class once and he had to give his teacher a five-paragraph essay. He had a party a two days in a row and invited the whole class; you can guess that he was a popular guy and everyone forgot about the essay. We talked in the hallway and I said I would help him…I was pretty skilled with cameras in the school and knew their blind spot; most kids did. I made sure the hallway was quiet, used people as decoys and pull the fire alarm with no traces. Aw man, those were the rebel days…that was last year. Veronica threw a fit, and ALMOST told the principal…unless, I filed her files, which I must say, was not boring. I learned a lot…for my own benefit.

"You still awe me, idiot." I whispered and cleared my voice as Mr. Shell looked over, "What's up with you? You're more down than usual…"

"Something happened a few nights ago…did he hear the news about that guy in Kentucky…?" He asked as I slowly nodded and felt my heart go into my stomach; don't say bad words, Henry, please don't say the words I think you are going to say-"That was my…Father…We weren't really close, but still…" Damn…I bit my lip and sucked through my teeth. Oh, god…I feel sick to my stomach... Damn those bastards! They said anyone I kill wouldn't be related to anyone from MY school; my family. I need to get out of here…I really need to get out of this room…I could feel his bloody face popping into my min-

"Mr. Shell, I need to use the restroom." I shouted, standing up quickly. Henry gave me an odd look and I couldn't bare to look at him; reminds me too much of…oh god…

"Can it wait a little long-" No, it can't! With that thought in my mind, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I ran down the hallway to the girl's bathroom. _Sick_…those words repeated in my head. I went into the girl's bathroom and saw that it was full… I took in a shaky breath and went across the hallway, closing my eyes. _Malades(sick)_-

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is the boy's bathroom, weirdo-"

"Get out!" I yelled, and pointed towards the door behind me; I rather not see anything that I don't' need to!

"Why should I? I'm a b-" I snapped my eyes at him and gave him the full intent of my glare, "Right! I'm leaving!" He zipped his pants up and ran out the door. God, it smells…pleasant … I locked the door behind me. I walked around quickly before sitting in a stall, and sat down on the floor, my bad leaning against the door. I banged my head against it hard, trying to remove the picture from my head. I felt wet liquid on my face; I ignored it. I started to breathe quickly before breaking down and sobbing.

Veronica's Pov~

Finally! A day where I can have the house to myself. No fires, blood, screams, anything assassin-y! I sighed and lay down on my bed, loving the feeling of velvet. I closed my eyes and put the covers over my body…Sleeping during Viktorya going to school is the best idea- Ring! I groaned and went to get my cell phone; it better not be my job.

"Hell-"

"Uh…Ms. Fáire; this is, Martha Lemming, the principal of the Charter school at-"

"I know…please don't tell me it involves Viktorya…What did she do?" I asked, groaning a little, "I will pay for any damages that she caus-"

"It's not that, unfortunately…your daughter…is at the Hospital-"

"Excuse me? What did you do to my daughter?" I demanded sitting up, "You better tell me right now or I will sue your-"

"I assure you, we did not harm your daughter. We are trying to establish what happened to her. She was seen in the boy's bathroom-"

"Boy's bathroom! Okay, what hospital?" I demanded, quickly putting of my shoes. I don't care what I look like, my baby is in trouble!

Viktorya's Pov~

I stared at the man-nurse until he was done and thanked him with a smile. I looked around my room and saw candies in the corner. Ooh, they even have strawberry! I licked my lips and ignored the throbbing at the back of my head. Eh, what just happened…? Oh yeah, I was trying to smash my brains against the door; I was having an emotional…break down and doctor said. I'm going to make a full recovery, but might forget some stuff; what else is new? The man-nurse was cute and I was still in my school clothes. I sighed and sat down.

Veronica's Pov~

I think I may have broken speeding laws, but it's a BMW, who cares! I ran as fast as I could, but it's not really efficient in flip- flops. I walked in and let myself shiver from the cool A/C. I walked over to the recption's desk, but bumed someone on accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I called out. He was pretty young, maybe Viktorya's age. He just smiles and walked to the stairwell. I shook my thoughts and went to the desk.

"Hello, my name is Veronica Fáire. My daughter is-" The reception lady held out a hand as I silenced myself. She twirled her chair as I saw the back of my head.

"Beth, don't listen to him, you are worth more than that-" Is she serious? I snarled, grabbed the phone and hanged up, "Hey, listen-"

"No, you listen, my daughter is Viktorya Fáire and she was brought here today. Now…" I looked at her nametag, "Penelope, you are going to give me the room number with no complaints or I will surely put your house on the market and make you lose your job…" She gave me a blank stare before opening her book; finally! I didn't bother to thank her as I went into the elevator, not waiting for the person telling me to not close the doors. Come on, you stupid elevator! I finally reached the 4th floor and looked around. I past by the same guy again as he flashed me a smile. I have to talk to Viktorya about a potential boyfriend- what am I thinking… I looked carefully at the numbers and saw the room. Finally. I reached the doorknob and twisted it.

Viktorya's Pov~

I heard the doorknob twist and looked up and a small smile of surprise… I sighed and slowly put on my shoes and jacket.

"What took you so long?" I questioned as his laugh filled the room, "Leaving a woman to wait is not nice, Scrub"

"Sorry _Mrs. Mirr_; I wasn't being a gentleman." He said and bowed mockingly, "You ready?"

"I am, but why did you want me to switch with my roommate, Ryan?" I asked as he gently grasped my forearm, "Don't you have to go hack some bank accounts?"

"The Eagle Oath was looking for you…and so was your mother." He whispered as I went wide in surprise. He was taller from the last time I saw him. He was a year older than me. He had those boring, hazel brown eyes, and blonde hair that were in the style of some punk kid. Nothing fancy of his clothes either; just a V-neck shirt, gray coat, and jeans.

"Then we have to get her; she might be in danger-"

"Don't worry, I handled it." He said with a smug look as I raised an eyebrow, "What, they don't call me Hacker for no reason."

Veronica's Pov~

My eye twitched unexpectedly; my daughter does not look like a sad old lady who was a face of a Pug! She looked at me in confused.

"Are you Veronica…Fáire?" She asked as I slowly nodded; I bet she ate my daughter. She smiled and her hand went under the pillow; is she going to shoot me? She pulled out a note and handed it to me. I felt a little guilty at the last comment, but it could happen! I took the note and walked out of the room. It said:

'Hey, V. Sorry for doing this little stunt, but it might just protect you…I think…At least that's what Hacker said as he called me…It might get have to do with the Eagle problem…Just pretend you saw me and walk out of the place, and go home. I'll be there. Love, Viky

P.S. Please make me some food to eat, there food is absolutely disgusting!'

What is wrong with me? I try to protect her with all my heart and in the end, she's protecting me…What am I doing wrong?

Viktorya's Pov~

"Ryan, what happened to you when someone gets their punishment? Sounds _affreux(terrible)_…" I asked, stuffing my mouth into the steak; heaven…

"Well, I never got punishment because I'm not actually part of the organization, but I just get warnings; nothing more or less…but from what I heard…HE gives out some terrible punishments…" Ryan said with a serious look, "I heard that he slices you in the back until he can see your spine."

"That's really gross." I said as Ryan laughed, "And you're laughing about it? Why?"

"I was joking, HE's not that crazy. You get 5 punishment before you are 'erased'." Ryan said, "The punishment goes higher up, but it's quite different. He starts out with physical pain, then goes to emotional pain, which can leave you, scarred. It varies between the members, since he knows their weakness and fear…Have you even met him?"

"No, all I heard was stories… I've been doing my missions as long as I can remember with no contact with him. I intend to keep it that way; don't want him to bother my sister…She doesn't need to get involved." I said, taking a fry from his plate.

"…You know, keeping emotional attachments like that will get you in bad situa-"

"Ryan! That…that is probably the only way I can retain my sanity and know that I'm not some…mindless beast that can be control by HIM." I spat out in a bitter tone, "Have you killed someone before?"

"Does this look like the face of a killer?" He said, giving off his…_charm_.

"It looks like the face of a computer nerd; now answer my question." I said as he sighed.

"Always the difficult one…no, I never killed someone and never will; it seems too dirty and low…anyone who kills have one of these 3 reasons: for revenge, bloodlust, or trying to pay something off…You're different, VERY different, and not because your eyes are purple. You're really good at what you do, but you seem reluctant, you give off bloodlust, yet you don't use your sword that often, and you earn the money, but…really, your sister practically handles everything…

"I've come to a conclusion about you." He explained, slurping his smoothie, "I believe that you don't know who you are…and you might lead yourself to the path of destruction. It's not your fault, but you…you don't know what to do. You try to go against the Eagle Oath, but it ends up being bad. You do bad and you're life get even more wrecked…but you haven't done one thing." Oh no, I do not know this man no more. He's so serious and so concerned, it's making me shock.

"W-what is that thing?" I asked, almost afraid to ask.

"You haven't done… anything"

"I'm not getting it-"

"Yeah, me either…It sounded better in my head though…Start moving from the bad spectrum and move towards the light side." He said, rubbing the bad of his head.

"You want me to start helping people." I said with a blank stare, "Wish that sounded easy as it is…"

"But, you have me, right?" He asked in a curious tone as I smiled.

"Yeah, that counts for something…"

"You're welcome…just don't stray off the path. I can't keep catching you every day."

I leaned against the door and sighed…I should really take my mind off things and listen to Ryan; whatever the hell he said, it really got to me. I twisted the knob and opened the door; until I heard a light scream…ignore it…ignore it. I cursed loudly and closed the door before running to the sound. Fighting in my neighborhood…and out of all the damn days, it has to be the one where Ryan gives me a damn speech. I stopped in the middle of the street and looked around; where did it- I heard a shriek and ran towards the dark alley… I slowed my steps and looked…all right, bad news…three guys are doing some…illegal trading with guns and there's a freakin' victim they are using…I am in my school uniform and have no weapons…damn…I should just turn around…but don't I want to tell Veronica the good deed I did today…? If I'm going to turn a new leaf, I better start somewhere. I'll deal with the Eagle Oath later. I looked around and realize that I was behind a garbage truck.

"Disgusting…" I muttered before backing up. I heard someone trying to creep up behind me and sighed; might as well play as the defenseless school girl or suspicions will go up… I felt the gun poking my back as I slowly put my hands up.

"Turn around nice and slow." The voice whispered as I did and gave off fake fear; it was quite easy… Who is this guy? I could take him out with one hand tied behind my back, "Hey, guys! We've caught some unwelcome attention; and it's a school girl."

"I-I was just curious." I said in an innocent tone as he pushed me forward to walk. I did and saw the victim on the floor; no one I know-actually…nope, I don't know them… "Please, let me go."

"You're not going anywhere, sugar." He whispered as steam blew from my ears; sugar…? Oh, when this whole charade is over, he's going down first; I promise you. He shoved me next to the man as he had fearful eyes and a business suit. What, trading gone bad? His shirt was ripped open and he had a wire strapped to his chest; oh, an undercover agent.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as I shook my head, "Good, I just need you to follo-"

"No talking you dogs!" One of the man said, firing a warning shoot; damn it! I am already suspicious with the FBI, now the police; I have to leave! "One of you talk again, I'll shoot you through your eyes-"

"Bluff." I said, loudly, smirking.

"What did you say, brat-"

"I think you have good ears, I called you a bluff! I don't think you're man enough to do it! My grandmother would have shoot you guys with no hesitation and she's dead." I said in a mocking tone, "You guys only for show?"

"You cocky- fine, you're dead first!" The large man said, pointing a shotgun to my head… "Say your prayers, kid."

"Ooh, violence, that's scary!" I said as he aim…too slow. I dropped to the floor and kicked his left leg out of place. He grunted in pain and was about to scream to his comrades until I spun around and kicked him in the gut before grabbing his head and slamming it onto my knee.

"Roger!" The other men said.

"Hey, Police man! Run!" I yelled and I was so glad it was a dark alley because he would have seen my face. He hesitated and ran out of the alley. I ran to a barrel and used it as cover… I looked around and saw a metal pipe; yes. I heard them stop to reload as I jumped over the barrel and threw the pipe at them. As they were both distracted by trying to move, I grabbed the skinny looking guy and _falcon punched*_ his diaphragm. I then slammed my fist to the side of his face, and I winced; he had a hard jaw. The other guy was trying to run, but something or someone was moving fast. I gasped silently before hiding in the corner and stared. Not him again…He had yellow with red pants, and red gloves with a lightning bolt with a white circle, shoulder pads, and a mask that only showed some of his hair, his eyes and mouth; he also had goggles; what is with the goggles…? Kid Flash, you make me pissed off. I heard another whooshing sound a groaned; Flash is here too? Yep, and now…I'm screwed. I saw a can and slowly lifted it up before throwing it as far away from myself as I could. I heard them talking before running over there…Now or never. I ran out of the alley in a full sprint and made it to my house. I opened the door and went to the couch before sighing; some good deed I made…


	6. Chapter 6

6~ More Confusion that was Processed

Name: Viktorya Fáire

Alias: Silencieux Loup (Silent Wolf)

Age: 15

Power/Ability: Master Swordsman, Accuracy, 25/25 vision, high stamina, excels in martial arts, Acrobats

Weapons: _Désespoir_(Despair{Katana}), throwing knives, mini bombs, flash bombs.

Looks: Short, messy bangs going slightly above her eyes, Her hair is black, going to her waist. Her hair is slightly curly. Bright Purple eyes from a genetic disorder. She is 5'2-3 and about 135. She has a tone body, and some scratches and scars from some of her missions. She has tan skin that is a bit…of a gold color, I guess.

Work- A Black mask with carvings similar to a wolf face. Long, black boots that goes to her knee caps, black short spandex pants, a dark red shirt-vest that has sleeves that go from small to big so she could hide her weapons in her sleeves. A backward 'R' that was upside down on her kimono top. A belt-sheathe around her waist to sheathed her sword. An apron-like skirt that is also black.

* * *

><p>"…Hey." Someone said, shaking me as I looked around and nearly screamed, "Really? Screaming? You're better than-"<p>

"Veronica, don't get so close to me!" I said and pushed her away and yawned, "Always in my face, and it's…" I stared at the clock at the wall, "3 in the morning? What-"

"We need to talk." She said as I looked at her in worry; I really didn't expect this to happen so soon, "And like…right now…"

"This cannot wait in the morning-"

"It can't Viktorya…I was worried sick about you and hell! I would have tear that hospital room apart after I didn't see you…you have to tell me everything…"

"Are you that eager to know the truth?" I asked as she nodded vigorously…I finally noticed that she was still in her business suit. "Did-did you just get home?"

"Me...? Oh, no. I got home around 12 and didn't bother to change…" She said with a tired smile, "But…I'm still not moving until you tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened…as soon as you make me iced tea…please?" I asked as she ruffled my hair before getting up and walking into the kitchen, "Thank you, darling!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p>"…I lost consciousness after the head banging and next thing you know, I'm in a room with a man-nurse, who I must say, was quite a looker…. I met up with my…accomplice who told me to leave a note for you and he got me…you must have saw a guy who looked pretty shady-"<p>

"…I think I past by him sometimes…he was about your age, right?" She questioned and I nodded, "Wow…even at school…they still somehow have control over you…" I was a little hurt that I didn't have my freedom, but it was true…

"That's what I get-"

"No, don't say that!" Veronica argued, pulling her knees up to her chest, sitting next to me, "You did not deserve that, eve if you killed someone! It was their fault; they should have been more cautious! I mean, it's not your fault-"

"It is…I should have followed my heart than my orders…I'm nothing more than a dog …" I said with a sigh and closed my eyes… I heard Veronica chuckle lightly before lightly slapping my arm, "What?"

"The difference is that dog are actually cute and charming…" She said with a smile as I glared, "What, you want me to lie?"

"Oh, shut up…and speaking of dogs…where's that FBI jerk? I thought he would come this week…It's a…Wednesday…is there anything important this week?" I asked and looked up at the clock with a tired look; it's 5 in the morning…

"Actually…my…mother…wants to meet you-"

"No…" I said quickly before getting up, "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Viktorya!" V called out as I walked out of the room and up stairs to my room, "Why not? She's coming from Belgium Tomorrow-"

"She should have told me this sooner… I'm not even related to her…besides…she seems crazy from when I talker to her on the phone." I commented as V gave me a glare.

"Of course she sounded crazy! You just told her that I was in a car accident; what kind of excuse is that to get her off the phone!" Veronica demanded as I shrugged with no care what so ever. Mama Fáire seemed so picky…but…I don't want to be accepted into the family until I really know who I am myself.

"It worked, didn't it?" I said before closing my door in a happier mood, despite the bitter conversation. Mrs. Fáire had called once and it was my complete mistake of answering it…It was her first time hearing me and she was…out of it, giving me the nickname of 'sugarplum' already, which was very scary. I told Veronica who was in the shower. V told me to make up an excuse and I did…. the car-accident excuse…Mrs. F went crazy and I hanged up…lets say I was not allowed to answer the phone from her anymore… I was probably excused form the days in school…so, another road trip to Happy Harbor! This time…bring a swimsuit just incase and more money… I got my small gym bag that went over shoulders and fit a good amount of clothes in there…I grabbed other essentials and looked around before dropping my bag and running to the bathroom to freshen up…

I slipped on my black skinny jeans, my dark purple short boots that went to my ankle, a bright green tank top and a leather jacket. I slipped on my gloves and made sure my hair was secure in a ponytail. I went over to my desk and grabbed my helmet before grabbing my bag and keys and closing my bedroom door behind me…

"You going to happy harbor again?" V asked as I looked to my left and saw that she was dressed as well…I gave her a vacant look before nodding, "Good…because I am going too-"

"Why?" I demanded as she folded her arms and looked away with a sharp inhale, "Oh, don't tell me you planned to pick her up there-"

"She said it was cheaper!" Veronica said as I rolled my eyes and gave her a glare, "What?"

"Cheaper…! V, you work at a high-class company. You get paid in 3 moths worth of hard work in merely 2 weeks and is the assistant of your boss or whatever but what does it matter. She's probably riding in first-class now…Your mom likes to go out in style for an old lady." I said with a teasing look and zipped up my jacket.

"Don't get fresh with me! Mother is only 62…" V said with a proud look…are you really supposed to be proud of that, "Well…at least you didn't kill her, right?" I slowly turned around and glared at her more fiercely, "I meant that as a joke!"

"Some joke you have!" I spat before opening the main door and shutting it behind me. I made sure that my phone was on silent before I put on my helmet and went to the garage… Stupid Veronica…making her stupid jokes…I rolled my Ducati to the street before I turned the engine on and was off in a matter of seconds…I slowed down at a stop light just barely and sighed…I really do not want to meet with…Laura Fáire! Veronica is obviously the spitting image of her from what I could see from the pictures and they still kept contact with each other… I…avoided every chance of meeting the lady, but it seems like Veronica is not understanding…I cannot have a normal conversation with her, telling her lies and other useless stuff to keep my cover. My job is filling my insanity, my only true friend is hardly at school and a big mouth, and my _sister_ is not in the position to be a mother in my opinion, so I call her sister when people ask us how we are related. It seems like she didn't mind, but in any documents, it says we are mother and daughter, despite how we act to eachother. Yes, I am a terrible person, but V accepted the fact that I can't call her mother until I and she feels…comfortable with the word…I still don't know what happen to my real mother. Yeah, the one who abandoned me in when I was a little girl, and I forgot her face probably because I somehow got Amnesia…So, my barrier around me is like a steel wall until I find out who I am- HONK!

"Move it!" Someone yelled as I looked over my shoulder and sighed…Road Rage…

It got really dark outside very quickly and it was a half an hour before I made it to Happy Harbor…I didn't get enough sleep and my eyelids are threatening me to go to sleep. I did not know how I did it, but I manage not to get any speeding tickets…yet…I should just sleep on the floor or hitchhike a ride…both choices sound absolutely stupid…I'll get keep riding until I see the sign… I picked up my bike, as it was it was leaning against a tree and put my helmet on. I looked around and saw that no cars were passing and no police people on the sides. I turned on the lights before going full throttle and blasting my music loud and proud… I had to make sure I stayed awake for the trip…

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy!" I called out with a pout, "I wanted Daddy to read me a bedtime story…you read me one yesterday…Where's Daddy?"<em>

"_Oh, you know, he's out with his job, protecting the world." The lady said with a large smile, but that's all I could see, a smile, "I love you, Viktorya-"_

* * *

><p>I snapped my eyes open and screamed as I saw that I was heading for a bulletin board at tops speed. I swerved around and slid off my bike, my helmet hitting the metal pole just barely as I rolled onto the grass…I was afraid…what was that? Who the hell was that, calling me by my first name…I don't know her, I don't remember her, I don't…I don't want to know… I let out a shaky sigh before curling up in the ball and stayed like that until I could see sunlight…I…I don't want anymore memories like that ever again…<p>

I heard birds chirping and cars passing by without a care…I groaned and looked around… I was on the grass with my bike a few feet away from me…I know that I'm wearing black, but not even one person went over to see if I am okay…? Happy Harbor…you are a terrible place. I slowly sat up and removed my helmet with a sigh…that was some ride last night…stupid chimera! That is why I should have ignored Veronica at 3 in the morning and still continued my sleep. But, it felt too real to be just a…dream…I shook my head and rubbed my sore back before getting up. Veronica is probably already in Happy Harbor, looking to find me…I walked over to my bag and bike and made sure there were no scratches or dents; fortunately for the world, there isn't. I finally realized that there was a kickstand I could use and growled… I never noticed that…I am really stupid…I rolled my bike onto the road, ignoring the shouts and wonders from the people and stuffed my helmet into my bag, which barely fit. I revved my engine as I turned it on. I made a doughnut; hopefully, you guys know what is it, before speeding off to the happy town with a harbor. I felt a little…giddy this time…in truth, I kind of wanted to see Wally again…Ugh, why am I saying…? I am becoming a stalker…I stopped when I was in the heart of the city once more and stared at the Volcano…I really want to go there… I put my head on the handle bars and closed my eyes for a while, just to hear the-Boom… Explosion?

I sighed and looked over my shoulder before rolling my eyes… You have got to be kidding me, right now? I rolled my back in a alley before looking around. The town people and whoever else screamed and ran away and I was about to do that until I thought about it…No…I got here and I am not leaving for them…Why is he robbing a jewelry store? Joker…he was a stupid person like the buffoon; causing trouble…. there he was…in all his…blinding white clown face glory. I…I actually…thought he was…okay…we only worked once until he backstabbed me and I was almost caught by Batman, but that's another story… There was also Cheetah and Heat Wave…3 villains in Happy Harbor…this is too suspicious. Are they trying to get attention…I heard a sadistic laugh and saw that the Joker was looking right at me.

"Aren't you a brave one? Here's your award!" He cackled before throwing a teddy bear near my feet…not again, Joker. I was suddenly tackled out of the way as the teddy exploded with so much force that it shocked me; when did Joker became this serious in killing little girls… I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Stay here and you will be safe." The guy assured as I stared at him in silent horror. Light blond hair, brown skin, silver eyes, a strong build, black eel-like tattoos that ran across his back and arms, skin tight full body red and blue swimsuit that exposed his arms and feet…Aqualad…this is really weird. I slowly nodded as he went into the fight. I removed the bag from my back open took out my converse sneakers. I threw my boots in the corner before slipping on the sneakers and pressed my back against the wall… A few feet away from me, the wall exploded with Heat Wave on the ground. I saw another person that…I never saw before, but what really disturbed me is that he had the Superman symbol on his black shirt. He wore dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark brown combat boots. He had short black hair and blue eyes; is he like Superman's kid. He roared like an animal before punching Heat Wave into another wall….um, this is my cue to hope for the best for my baby, Ducati, and get the hell out of there! I looked and saw that Kid Flash, Aqualad…and I am guessing that guy is Super…boy? Superkid? That didn't matter…! Maybe I should just call Veronica to not come…I ran away opposite from the fight until something thonked me on the head and brought me down. I groaned and saw that it was another exploding teddy bear. I m sick and tired of this game! I grabbed the bear by its leg and threw it at the Joker as he laughed and moved out of the way. I got up quickly and ran as fast as I legs could away from all that chaos. I saw that there was an abandon bakery and ran inside before hiding behind the counter with the pastries…

* * *

><p>I avoided the bombs with a smiley face that were thrown at me. If this is what Robin has to face in Gotham, I'm glad it's not me. Supey was already dealing with Heat Wave and Kaldur was with Cheetah…no fair; how come he got the babe and I get pasty and ugly! I heard something being shot as it exploded into a net and captured Joker; just like that?<p>

"Kid, I thought you could handle this by yourself." Robin asked as I grinned and high-five him.

"I could, I was going easy on him." I said with a shrug as Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, right! You got your butt handled to you!"

"Hey, no I didn't-"

"Enough!" The man in dark clad said as I nodded; Batman's here too?

"Hey, where Megalicious?" I questioned as Robin gave me a funny look.

"Guess you do have a small brain. Artemis and Miss M went to Jump city to handle some other criminals." Robin explained as I pouted; I could have gone, "Stop frowning. She doesn't like you; she's too sweet to turn you down."

"Not true! Isn't that right Supey?" I asked as Superboy as he dragged Heat Wave with a blank look.

"Don't get me involved." I rolled my eyes and looked around; wasn't there a girl who got involved.

"Hey, Aqualad, where's the girl?" I asked as he pointed down the road.

"Couldn't this wait?" Robin asked as I grinned and sped down the road.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Are you even here yet?"<em> I questioned as my phone was pressed against my ear.

"_No, why is something wrong?"_ V questioned as I sighed in relief and smiled.

"_No, no. Just take your time."_ I said before hanging up. I got a strudel from the back and walked out of the place…Just until I clashed with someone…not again. I sat up and glared at whoever it is…Oh, Kid Flash.

"Hey, I was just making sure you were okay-"

"I'm fine." I said, giving him a small smile, "Thanks."

"It's no problem, it's my job; I just saved your life." He said with a wink and pointed at himself…this oddly feels familiar, but I shook off the feeling.

"Yeah, thanks again, Kid…Flash." I said awkwardly before walking across the street as crowds of people surrounded the hero, clapping… this day is officially freakin' me out. I sat on the sidewalk… this is unusual and unnatural to say the least, not to mention I am…so close to the enemies that it is not funny… I need a breather.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't wait to post up the net chapter; thank you:

**Marshmellowtime**

**JediApprenticeLastQuest**

**I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U**

* * *

><p>"…Viktorya?" Someone called out as I looked over my shoulder with an annoyed expression. I was at the docks and decided to dip my feet in…I got closer to the Volcano and realized that it was no Volcano…it was a mountain…I wonder if I could climb up without getting caught. I stared at the mountain in wonder before pulling my feet up and use my hands to push me up in a standing position. I saw my…sister. Hair pulled back in a messy buy, some makeup, and a red sunflower dress that was strapless; someone's is taking a risk today. There was another lady and if I had to guess…Mama Fáire…I grabbed my shoes and socks and began to walk over to them and their jovial faces. I bet my face looks as confused as my thoughts. I walked over to them slowly, trying to prolong the moment before I had to meet them… It wasn't long until I was face to face with the…middle-aged woman who didn't look a day older than 53…I guess that is what surgery and make-up does to you. She had the same brown hair as Veronica, but I could see a few white strands. She had her hair in a tight bun, revealing her dark brown eyes. She wore a green sunflower dress, but had a jacket to cover her shoulders. As I got closer, I could 'sense' the waves of disappointment rolling off her…was it because I was walking barefoot or because I like wearing the color black. I took a deep breath in and stared at the two.<p>

"Mom, I would like you to officially meet Viktorya; my daughter-"

"Well, mostly sister than mother." I added as V rolled her eyes.

"Viktorya, I want you to meet Laura Fáire; my mother." Veronica said in the most overconfident voice I have ever heard which my made my heart sting…it made me think about that…memory I had, or dream; whatever it is. I stared at the woman as she circled me with her beady piranha-like eyes, ready to find every…_faute (flaw)_ I have. I stared at Veronica with a question look as she gave me a slight look of apology and sighed.

"Hn…I see that you have not been strict with the girl yet, allowing her to wear such…depressing clothes, walking barefoot, hunched back. Tsk." Laura said and walked away to the sidewalk. I titled my head and glared at her retreating form, "Lets go, and I can't stand the messy sand."

"That thing is related to you..? Please, tell me you took after your father." I pleaded as Veronica slightly chuckled, "She's horrible, fastidious, and seems controlling…if she goes on like this, I promise you, she won't like me at the end of the day-"

"I'm sorry, but my mother had grew up in …a lady-like environment. Dresses, practicing walking, how to speak; the true woman-"

"No, she's a true controlling raging animal waiting to tear me to pieces." I muttered and slipped on my socks before putting my shoes on, "Unfortunately for her, I am the hunter that is going to put her down." I walked while humming towards the sidewalk.

"Viky, don't hurt my mother!" Veronica called out towards me as I ignored her and gave a giant smile towards the impatient she-devil.

We all sat down at a small restaurant that had tables outside… It was obviously fancy and vibrant, contrasting to what I was wearing…but my shirt was fancy. I looked over what they had and sighed…I am really hungry. As we waited for the waiter since it was packed today, Laura cleared her throat.

"So…Viktorya." I didn't like the way my name sounded from her mouth; "Tell me about yourself…Likes, dislikes, dreams, goals?" I sat up leaned against the table; "Sit up properly like a lady."

I ignored her and said, "I like…food, training, TV, motorcycles…relaxing, doing interesting stuff and discovering anything new. I dislike being labeled, backing down from a fight, being annoyed, and a bunch of other stuff…I haven't really thought about my dream, but my goal is to do something that is…actually not…bad for the world, like stop polluting." I said with a peaceful look on my face

"There were stuff that…perturb me…" Laura said with a small smile, "You do not enjoy…girl stuff."

"Relaxing." I said, crossing my stuff, but Laura just merely chuckled.

"I mean like…shopping, hanging with friends, going to the phone, boys…are you anti-social, my dear? Do you not have a lot of friends?" Laura asked, shaking her head at me as I glared at me, "No need for mean looks, I was just merely stating the obvious."

"I'm not anti-social, I just like my space and privacy, _my dear_, and I have one trustworthy friend, other than everyone in the school that I barely know… I don't know how old you were, but things changed, Laura." I said, tilting my head, "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Please, we are family, call me grandma, but it does make me feel a little old-"

"I'll stick with Laura." I interrupted her with a smile, "No offense…"

"Oh…" I saw her smile suddenly drop into a thin line, "Don't worry…I was in those ages with my rebellious and exasperating behavior, but I am sure intensive discipline from your…Laura will change that into a proper lady…no offense…now, where is that waiter?"

I picked up the menu book to cover my face from Laura, picked up my knife and pretended that I was stabbing her as Veronica let out a stifle giggle and a snort; it was my turn to laugh.

"Veronica, behave yourself. You're 25, now act like it." Laura ordered with acid in her voice. It made me even more shocked that Veronica did stop. I nudged Veronica.

"Don't tell me you still are a little kid in her eyes? Don't tell me you're a momma's girl?" I questioned as he slammed her heel into my leg as I snickered, "You look like a child who just got scolded!"

"It's not my fault! I...I never really got out of childhood ever since I moved away from my mother."

"Or…you mean she has such an influence over you that she still has her magic strings working on you." I added as she sighed, "_Caneton (duckling)…_" I snickered as her face went a little red.

"Hello! I am Maylean, and I am your waiter today, would you like to hear our specials today?" She asked with a bright smile in her black skirt, black stockings, a white dress-shirt and a red necktie…

"No, but thanks." Laura coughed and gave V a look, "Thank you I mean…I would like the Spaghetti with shrimp with a lemonade on the side."

"I'll have a small hamburger, with no cheeses or lettuce, and a diet iced tea." Laura said with her eyes closed…I don't think that's a hamburger without those things.

"…I'll have…" I looked over and saw the man in front of, "Ooh! What he's having in front of me, that looks good! A-and…a coke, please." She smiled at us and collected our menu books before leaving.

"A Steak, a turkey, and a burger…with a coke on the side…? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Laura questioned as I let out a short laugh.

"No, but I am really hungry…" I said as she gave me a disapproving look, "What?"

"If you want to maintain your shape and actually maintain you femininity, you have to control your eating." She said with a pleasant look before an appalled look came on her features, "Not pig out like every man at a pub!"

"It's my body, not yours; I'll treat it the way I want to." I argued with a glare, "And if you don't like it, see if I care…" Awkward silence. "_Ennuyant Vieille (annoying old woman)_."

"Viktorya!" Veronica scolded as I shrugged and looked at Laura and waited for a reaction until I realized something as I saw confusion in her eyes; she doesn't know French… Oh, this makes my life soo much better, "Sorry, mother, she occasionally speaks French-"

"Why don't you know French…? Your last name is French and you just came from Belgium…" I questioned, removing my fingerless gloves while looking at her.

"…I'm not French…it's from my husband's side…I did not want any part of speaking French, yet, he convinced me to go to Belgium for vacation, paying for the flight and everything so I could see him…"Laura said with a sigh, "Veronica, your father is hard-headed; that's why he is stupid."

"Actually, being hard-headed doesn't make people stupid, it just means he's stubborn and unwilling to give up; he sounds like a good man. Why don't you want to see him-"

"Would you want to see you're divorced husband?" Laura asked with an edge in her voice as I tilted her head…

"…I don't know, I'm not married." I said with a pleased look, "And it seems like the years have finally catching up to you…I think you have to…re-apply that mask of yours...by that, I meant make-up…no offense." Laura gave me a look knowing that I made her crack as she excused herself and went to the bathroom. Veronica gave me a hard shove, "Hey! That was not called for!"

"Yes it was, you shouldn't have brought it up! She has a sensitive heart-"

"Sensitive hearts my butt! She needs to stop thinking about her proper lady rules and start acting like any grandma would; nice, annoying…non-controlling." I spat out with a defiant stare, "And you? You're 25 for Pete-sakes! Take the bull by the horns and teach it some lessons; don't let it start pushing you around for this long. Why haven't you defended your so-called daughter as she is receiving insult after insult! I know you are afraid of disappointing your mother-devil, but I would appreciate it if I got a little more assist than you just wondering what to do. Start acting your age and oh! Don't worry about me! I already know my damn age!" I stared at her as her lip started to tremble, "Oh no, please don't cry…I don't like it when you cry, it's not common-"

"You are right! I shouldn't let my mother control me!" Veronica shouted in my face as I backed up and gave her an awkward thumbs up, "I am a young woman who…who needs to depend on myself and…. daughter…or sister…whatever! That's it, I'm going to talk to her!" She got up with a confident look and walked to the bathroom.

"Don't give her a heart attack!" I called out as she waved at me…Wow…I just created a monster… "More weird things in Happy Harbor…"

"Like what?" a voice asked me as I turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Hey, gorgeous, remember this good looking man?"

"I tried." I said with a shrug, "It almost worked…but no avail, hello, Wally, and…friend?"

"Rob-…I mean…" He started to look around, "This is one of my best buds, Eric! Eric, this is…this is…"

"Wow, it's been like a week and you forgotten my name, for shame." I said, giving him a teasing looks before standing up and stuck out my hand, "I'm Viktorya as captain clueless forgotten."

"I didn't forget; it was in my head…somewhere." He said with a grin as I put my hands on my hips, "Okay, I had some…memory loss over the week…I was skateboarding down the road before I got hit my head on a tree."

"…That's the worst lie you have ever did!" Eric said with a laugh. Eric had a black jacket, blue jeans, a green hoodie, and black sunglasses… "He's not a quick thinker."

"Hey, not nice!" Wally complained as I chuckled, "So, whatcha doing?"

"Eh…I'm finally meeting my "grandma" is a controlling freak and I was about to leave. " I said and jumped over the railing with ease, " Now, I'll just walk around."

"You could join us, we are going to the arcade." Eric offered as I thought about it, "Wally is easy to beat."

"Yeah, I figured that out the last time I came here…but I kind of forgot to bring the bunny…but he's safe." I told the first part to Eric, and then to Wally, "I'm game…let's go."

"Bunny…?" I heard Eric questioned before I heard a loud, "Ow!"

"All…right, I have…too many tokens and more change left, what games you want to play?" I questioned, putting the quarter-tokens into my pocket.

"How about that one?" Wally questioned as I looked over my shoulder. It was all about having 7 metal balls and throw them to the farthest target; the further, the more tickets you get, "I have 100% accuracy just to let you know."

"Yeah right. You were five inches away from a soccer ball and you completely missed!" Robin said with a laugh as I raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault!" Wally said, pushing his friend lightly, "I was exhausted from doing 100 push-ups and sit-ups; you know, the daily routine."

"That's your daily routine?" I asked with a laugh before shrugging, "Whatever you say, but I'm ready to knock some pins down." I walked over to the machine and gave away a few of my tokens before getting three balls. The two boys followed in suit. I brought my arm back and threw as hard as I can with some accuracy and hit the duck farthest away from me…but it still wasn't the highest I could ear. There were 3 ducks in the first row, 4 in the 2nd, 5 in the 3rd, 2 in the fourth, 3 in the fifth, and 2 in the sixth before 1 in the 7th… The points were 100 a piece and the point value went up in each row. For every 100, you get 5 tickets. I hit the duck in the fifth row, which meant 500 points, which meant 25 tickets. The duck fell down before getting back up. I looked to my right and saw that Wally hit the duck in the 2nd row.

"What happen to all those push-ups and sit-up exercises?" I teased as he blushed a little.

"I have been…slacking a bit." He said before going to hit the next row. I looked over and lightly gasped…this Eric kid hit the duck in the 7th row three times already.

"I have a lot of practice." He said, as I looked at him right I guess I have to step up my game.

We have been at this game for a good half an hour, and each time, we got more competitive. This kid was unnatural…I know I am an assassin and throw a lot of knives, but Eric…he seemed like he was doing this for a long time, longer than me…Maybe he was in a archery club…no, he doesn't really seem the type. It bothered me a little, but I ignored the feeling. I grabbed my tickets and sighed; that was a good way of letting my emotions go. I looked around and realized how big this place is and saw the sign…amusement rides…

"They have rides here?" I questioned, pointing at the sign, "I didn't see that the last time I was here."

"Yeah, they always do that this time of week." Eric said as I stood up in awe.

"I…never went on a Rollercoaster before." I admitted as Wally put his arm around me that was…too close…

"Then lets go on one then!" Wally said, before pulling me along as I looked at Eric in confusion.

"He likes the speed."

"I see…"

"This one…is huge, and yet, they call it the 'Twister'" I said…truthfully feeling nervous, "Is this safe?"

"Of course it's safe or they wouldn't put it hear." Wally said and I don't know when, but he managed to get some chips…"Who's ready to go on it!" He cheered before going in line…

"He's…a bundle of energy." I said to Eric as he smiled.

"Yeah, he always gets like that when he goes on rides…So, ready for your first time*?" He asked, as I raised an eyebrow, "No I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know!" I said with a short laugh and a smile, "I was joking around, but I am ready for my…first time on rides." I laughed again as Eric gave me a weak smile before turning around to cover his blush. The line started to move as the new passengers were going on the ride and Wally, Eric, and me were next.

"…I think I'm going to throw up." Someone from the ride said as their face turned green and left…I sense something bad is going to happen-

"Hey, red-head, you're next!" The conductor said as Wally paled… Oh no.

"Can't we just wait for the next one?" Wally asked as the guy shook his head…I rolled my eyes before grabbing the guy behind me and shoving him past us…He pointed at himself in confusion as I gave him a glare and motioned towards the seat. He looked over before hopping for joy and literally flew towards the seat.

"He can't wait." I muttered as I saw him moving around in his seat…the safety bars to hold everyone down activated it as they all cheered. The conductor pushed the lever as the ride slowly left our sights. I slowly waved at the people and closed my eyes. This might be a fun ride- I heard screaming and cries…I snapped my eyes opened and stared as they twisted and turned and stopped before going against faster speeds.

"All right, boys." I started as they look at me, "This is my death trap; I better go-"

"Come on! Me and Dark Glasses here will be here with you." Wally convinced as I looked at him, "Please, I'll even let you pick the next ride…"

"Fine…" I said with a small pout and looked at…Eric, "Why did he call you dark glasses?"

"Because he's an idiot." He said with a small smirk as I smiled. That seemed a little true…The ride finally came back again as everyone looked miserable, but there is always one guy that enjoyed the ride and paid to stay in his seat, which was in the very front; exciting… The gate open as Wally rushed and so did Robin. I calmly walked over as I saw them argue.

"I'm sitting next to her, dude!" Wally insisted as Eric chuckled.

"You're becoming obsessive-"

"Am not!"

"Are too-"

"I'll sit in the middle." I offered, even though I hated it. I pushed Wally in first before I followed and then Eric…

"All right, kiddies! No drinks, food and loose object, hands and feet in at all times! Enjoy the ride." The conductor said as everyone cheerer as I gave a weak smile… The safety poles went down as the ride started to move and my stomach started to do back flips. I tied my hair in a tight ponytail and hopped it didn't get caught in anything…I killed many people and almost got caught many of time, but…I never got this feeling. I looked over and saw that we were…very high in the air and there was a large drop…. I had to think to myself; what made me do this?

* I just wanted to do that for fun! Oh, and if you see Robin's name in there, let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

8~ The Feeling Of Vertigo and Heights

Viktorya's Pov~

I was thinking about praying, but that would be no use…I am a person on no religion, and this stomach of mine is not helping at all! The adrenaline is going with me as I we at its peak… My heart pumping to it's fullest, my breath became shorter but not noticeably, my hands gripped tightly against the railing.

"W-what are you suppose to feel during the roller coaster?" I questioned out loud, absolutely having no idea what to do, "Anxiety, Excitement, Adrenaline...? What?"

"A good roller coaster will make you feel a lot of different emotions…I've been one scarier rides so it's no nig deal, but since it is your firs time…You will be experience all of them…especially vertigo." Eric said with a smirk as I slowly groaned, "Don't worry; it's going to be fun-NNNNN!" We suddenly dropped down as I lost my breath, this is where I die…being tossed in the air and hit one of the railings before the coaster rolls over my body… I feel my stomach in my throat as gravity only made us drop faster and Eric was right about the feeling of Vertigo. I am having serious Vertigo here. I felt so useless, being stuck in this monster as it is dragging me along on the ride, but I also had a growing feeling. A feeling of being free and no worried, but that went quickly away as the tracks did a loopy-loop and we followed. We were then jerked left, right, left, and I felt like my head would fall off. We were then did a figure eight…until the ride stopped I mid-air and I felt my hair over my face…what happen to my elastic…I saw a blue circular thing fall on the grass which was far away…

"Oh god…I rather be in motion then be like this…" I said as my face slowly turned red and kept my arms close to my chest, "Blood…slowly…going to my head…" The ride creaked before going down super fast. "Never mind! I liked staying up there!" No one answered my prayers as we dropped again…

"Are you okay…?" Wally asked as we walked out of the ride, my hair messed up and I haven't spoke yet, "You seemed really scared from that last drop."

"Ehh, maybe that ride was a little extreme, being her first one." Eric added in, "At least you didn't throw up as some people did." That received him an elbow in the ribcage, "What? It's true!"

"Guys..." I said before sucking my teeth and pushing my hair back painfully before sighing, "That was soo much fun! We have to do that ride again!" I think I saw Wally almost faint as Eric cheered and gave me a high-five.

"Weren't you scared?" Eric asked in confusion as I nodded quickly, "Then why did you like it?"

"I don't know, just the thrill and excitement! The adrenaline rushing through me like a hurricane-It was exhilarating!"

"I guess you felt the aster then!" Eric said with a grin as I raised an eyebrow, "The opposite feeling of disaster."

"…You know, maybe I do." I said with a grin as Wally groaned, "What?"

"His…punny words." Wally complained as I slightly giggled, "Dude, I told you to stop!"

"What? It catches on quickly; she even likes it!" Eric shouted as I sighed.

"I'm going to get the picture and see what we look like, then we can go on more rides." I told them as I scampered off to go get us the photos.

"At least they got my good side." Wally said with a smirk as I laughed, "Hey, no laughing!"

"Uh, sorry." I muttered as Eric snickered. We were at a diner…the same diner I went with Wally. This time he was on his 6th plate and I was on my 3rd…I was hungry; I never ate at the restaurant. Eric was on his second…. where did he get his manners?

"This must be fate, Vik, this is our second date." Wally said with a wink as I gave him an amused smirk, "Except for…extra luggage."

"I'm not extra luggage, love sick puppy." Eric retorted as Wally glared, "Love sick puppy!"

"Dude, stop calling me that!" Wally said before flinging a fry at Eric…oh no…. I look between the friends as a serious smirk went on Eric's face before he grabbed some on my mashed potatoes and hit Wally's cheek…I stifled laughter before his head turn towards me. I felt splashes of ice cool drink go down my shirt and on my skin…I snapped my eyes open and glared at them.

"It is war now…"

Veronica's Pov~

"I'm going to look for Viky." I told my mother who gave me a fixated stare, "What is it?"

"…Why didn't you look for her earlier?" She questioned as I sighed and rubbed my temples, "You love her don't you?"

"I do, but I don't want to be…over-protective of her…trust me, I know it by experiences." I said, as I didn't bother to look at her straight in the eye. I can't really explain how Viktorya can probably break into anyone's house.

"…You are letting her become a rebel. You were becoming a rebel once, but I stopped now look at you…A secretary of a major company. You will have a good life and from I am seeing…your…_ahem_ daughter will drag you down." Laura said as I froze in my tracks, "You will have a horrible life and you will regret adopting her. Go, find a real man and have some kids, not some…punk you found.

"What-what are you trying to say?" I demanded, getting dangerously close to my mother, "Viktorya is my life and I am not going to stand here and hear you insult her…again! I adopted her for a reason and it is because I wanted to protect her…Fine, maybe she would make my life miserable, but I will still love her, no matter what! Isn't that what…mother are suppose to do? She protected me so many times and I can't thank her enough. Now, if you insult my baby one more time…you will regret it mother."

My mother gave me a hard look before smiling and patted my shoulder before saying, "My baby is growing up I see…it's good to know…but talk to me like that again and I'll freeze your bank accounts…Now, go, find your daughter." She said before entering a hotel…was that a test? I shook my head and thank the heavens before furiously texting and trying to call that purple-eyed brat! She left during the dinner and I tried to talk to my mother, but I lost my backbone once I knew Viktorya left…yeah. You can see how Viktorya and me are different. Major differences are appearances. I love to wear bright clothes or dresses. Viktorya likes the sneaky colors, yet…tries to wear bright clothing. She says it might cause attention. I have brown hair and brown eyes. She had beautiful long black hair, thanks to me, and shockingly purple eyes. I work as a secretary…she's an assassin, but we do manage to communicate. I heard a splat and looked at me shoes; I didn't step on anything. I looked to my right and gasped; there was ice cream on the glass window and lots of shouting. I looked worried before quickly running past the store…was Viktorya there…no, she wouldn't dare get anything on her black clothes.

Viktorya's Pov~

I threw my jacket at Eric as he threw another ice cream at me. I grabbed the ketchup bottle and sprayed it in Wally's face and laughed. I got hit with a steak and looked at Eric… before I was in a hit of giggles, and soon, the three of us were, until…

"Hey! You brats! Get out of here.!" The owner yelled and tried swinging his broom at us. I tried to run away, but I slipped on the floor. Wally helped me up before grabbing my hands and running out of there and so was Eric. We all stopped across the street as I sighed. I looked over to the two as Wally's hands covered my eyes.

"Um, what are you-"

"Eric lost his glasses." Wally said as I shrugged, "He… kind of protective of his face."

"Oh…um…maybe it's back in the store." I said, pointing at nothing.

"But we can't go back…man, he's going to kill me." Eric said as I sighed. I covered my own eyes before turning my back towards Eric, I think…

"I'll go check in the store." I said and ignored their protest as I walked across the street.

"You're stubborn!" Wally shouted as I shrugged.

"I know!" I shouted before re-entering the store.

"Sorry for the mess—you! I told you to leave!" He said before swinging the broom as I jumped him and got on the tables before looking around…I then reached out to grab the dark glasses and I grabbed my jacket. He swung again as I kicked the broom on of his hand and snapped it in half with my knee.

"That was getting old." I commented and I was happy that the glass window was filled with ice cream and etc. because I don't really want them to ask how I did that. I walked out and looked left and right before reaching the two boys.

"Here is your…glasses…hold on." I said as I licked the ice cream of his glasses as Wally gave me a disgusted look, "What?"

I handed it to Eric as his back was turned to me. I put it on top of his head before he put it on and turned around.

"Thanks." He said as I shrugged.

"Yeah, no problem-"  
>"Viktorya, I was looking everywhere for you!" A voice cried out as I tried to hide behind Wally, but no avail. "You are in big-…oh..um…awkward, hi."<p>

"V, I was hanging with these hooligans. Guys, Veronica Fáire, my sister. V, Wally and Eric." I said, pointing to them properly.

"Wally?" She questioned, as I was about to stop her, "Oh You're the cutie she talked to me about!"  
>"Yes, I am." Wally said with a smug look, "I can see where she gets her looks from-ow!" I slapped the back of his head.<p>

"She's too old for you!" I said as he muttered that he was joking, "Want me to come home now?"

"That would be appreciative…Um...it was nice seeing you make new friends. Nice to meet Eric and Wally." She said with a smile before grabbing my wrist and walking away. "I can see why she went on a date with you Wally!"

"V, shut up!"

Wally's Pov~  
>"Well…" I asked Dick, codename 'Eric', "How is she? I told you she was amazing!"<p>

"She is, but you are still one love sick puppy." Dick said, shaking her head, "Who's it going to be now, Artemis."

"Ew, no way." I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust, "She hates me…isn't Viktorya cute?"

"Wally, you think every girl is cute. She was pretty nice, but a little odd…I cant put my finger on it…lets go back…" Dick said before walking back to our hideout, "But…she is cute-"

"'Atta Boy…"

Viktorya's Pov~

"Nun-uh…if I sleep in a room with her, she better have a shotgun under her bed." I snapped as I glared at Veronica and then Laura who gave me a look, "I'm getting my own room. Bye old ladies." I closed the door before I heard 'disrespectful' from the old lady. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Black hair, purple eyes; are you Viktorya?" The guy questioned as I looked around and slowly nodded, "Here." He shoved a phone in my hand and then walked away…what the hell? The phone started ringing and the caller I.D. 'Handsome'. I rolled my eyes and picked up.

"Why can't you ever be a normal person?" I questioned before continuing my walk down the hallway.

"Being normal is overrated." He said as I rolled my eyes, "Spending another weekend in Happy Harbor."

"Yeah, how did you-"

"I hack into security camera to see if I see any other members and I saw you…be lucky that I care for you." He said as I smiled; I was grateful, "But…I got something interesting…how would you like to live on the wild side tonight…Oh yeah, stop, and open that door on your right." I stopped and saw that the door had a green light, meaning it was open. I walked inside and looked around before I saw a bag on the bed. I put him on speaker before opening the bag and smiled…

"I wasn't planning to work today." I said as I heard him chuckle.

"And I wasn't expecting you in Rhode Island, but we have to expect the unexpected." He said as I took out my uniform, "You think you want to take this?"

"I think I am." I muttered, "What is it?"

"You have to kill someone…" He said, "Black Pantario, and Green Lioness will be there." I groaned and sat on the bed…He had the ability to change his whole body into steel, but not his face or feet for some reason…He wears a metal mask for protection. Green Lioness…what is there to say about that woman? She is extremely agile since she has…Lion genes within her.

"You know I won't kill someone…I kind of gave up on those part of missions" I said and closed my eyes, "I think I won't accept."

"But…I want you to try out some devices for me…and…I think I found a way for you not to kill a target; a way to cheat death." He said as I sat up, "I think I can sense your curiosity."

"…I'm only mildly interested…. tell me more." I said, lacing my fingers together.

"All right… you know those acupuncture needles used for-"

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it." I said in a dismissive manner.

"Well then…I really took my time to research it, impatient woman…Anyways, I realize that if you hit certain spot on the body with those needles…someone can die…" He said as I raised an eyebrow, "But… if you slightly adjust your angle and have pretty good aiming, that person will be paralyzed and their heart slowly beats that you can hardly feel it, but…they have to play around with you or…you might just caught."

"Okay, okay…what you are telling me is that…I could make someone appear dead with needles*, but they have to know that I will…Wow, you are not making this easy." I told him as he sighed.

"You are not an easy woman…what do you say, ready to cheat death…" He said as I sighed.

"Brief me and if I ever find out that there are camera in here, I'm gonna kill you."

"Ouch…I was just thinking about that, darling." One minute, he acts like my brother, the next, a pervert…

"I really can't believe my mission is in Rhode Island, in a city called Triangle city*. I am not seeing a triangle city or buildings." I muttered as I was in the sewers, "You sure this needle action is going to work?"

"…I'm likely positive…"

"I'm likely positive, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" I demanded and shudder as a rat ran over my foot, "Damn vermin!"

"..I am, juding by your terrible accuracy-"

"Aren't you helpful?"

"…79% it will fail…" He said, as I was about to turn around and go back home.

"I'm trying to turn a new leaf, now you are telling me- you know what, I am tired of your voice." I muttered as he slightly chuckled.

"Want my voice to become like that guy on _White Collar*_?" He questioned as I grinned.

"Ooh, If you can make your voice sound like Neal, I will marry you." I muttered before I saw the sewers spilt in three directions, "Which was, I got three choices."

"The one furthest to the right and it should lead you to where you should rendezvous with the two…and a warning…be careful around them…they might be up to something." He said before sighing, "All right, I'll be back…I gotta find how to change my voice…" A slight beep went off signaling that he left. I chuckled before going down the sewer road… I heard loud grunts of pain and shots being fired before it went silent…I took out my sword before tapping on the ceiling 5 times and back up. The position where I last was shook before a pile of rubble fell down as I looked up…

"You're late." The large man said as he held out his hand. I grabbed it as he brought me up to their level.

"No, you're just early for the party…what did he say?" I questioned Green Lioness as she crossed her arm while her whip was over her shoulder.

"You are the leader of this mission…but we still have to kill the doctor." She said, her voice almost breaking my ear barrier…I forgot how she could interrupt people's 'bubbles'.

"Right…Panther-"

"It's Pantario-"

"And I really don't care..."I said, putting my hands on my hips, "Listen…we do not have to kill the guards, and I suggest we avoid killing them…this is going to be a covert mission; we are in and then out. After that, every person for themselves, understood?"

"Yeah." They both said as I nodded.

"Good…Lioness, you take the front and scout up, Panterio, block out all exits except for the stairs."

"Even the elevator?" He complained as Lioness growled in frustration.

"Yes, even the elevator. Don't be such a baby, the stairs will be good exercise for you…" I said, shaking my head. "Lets go!" Lioness sniffed the air before going up the stairs as I followed, watching out for exits.

"_Hey, I'm back."_ I said and had a coughing fit when I heard the voice, _"Did you mis_s me- oh man, and I got to fix it." Lioness gave me a strange look before going forward continuing.

"…I loved you there…until it ran out then I didn't like you anymore." I said simply as I heard him groan.

"Whatever, but I got some news…some serious news..." He said as I waited for him, "Cheshire might come." I skipped a step.

"Why is that…_thing_ coming?" I demanded with my body tense before continuing; we were only on the 5 floor, "Why? She gets on my nerve-"

"Now is not the time to rant off, but…HE send her personally…I think he's trying to keep an eye for you. The two are just dumbos." He said as I smirked, "Yeah, and one more thing-" I bumped into Lioness' back

"Why did you stop-"" I looked ahead of her and groaned. A Superman symbol on his black shirt. He wore dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark brown combat boots. He had short black hair and blue eyes and a hard gaze. If I weren't in such a hectic moment; I would have think he was pretty cute…what am I kidding, even in this situation, he still is cute.

"The Y-"

"The Young Justice is going to be here, aren't they?"

"Yeah! How'd you know-…Oh…"


	9. Chapter 9

9~ Conflicting Goals and Attitudes

Viktorya's Pov~ (I really hope I do good on the fighting scenes and got their parts right.)

"Give up." The boy said haughtily as I raised an eyebrow, "You can't handle me." Wow, cute and conceited...I like Wally better.

"What should we do-"

"We press forwards, get behind me." I muttered as I walked up and was merely feet away from him, "Move and I won't have to hurt you."

"I'm Superman's clone, Superboy, and don't even underestimate me!" He growled as crouched down a bit. Superman was cloned…gosh, and I thought superman was nice…Wonder who's the idiot who created him…

"Bring it, blue eyes." I said, motioning him to come forwards as he let out a warrior's cry and sent a fist towards my direction. I jumped onto the railing as Lioness jumped over him. I brought my leg forward and kicked him in the chest…ow…He grabbed my leg and threw me to the wall. I twisted my body in the air before my feet connected to the wall as his eyes widened in surprise. I use that strength to force my force body towards him as flipped forwards as my feet planted itself into his face. He only spun around a little before I used his back as energy to get through the door. I closed the door, knowing it will not slow down that raging bull. I heard the whooshing of water and sighed; is the whole league here?

"_Silencieux_…how you doing?" Ryan asked as I ran towards where I heard the fight; I could have been better.

"A little skeptical about the whole assignment. I am not liking this at all…I just found Superman's clone is on the team and he is highly arrogant." I noted to him as he chuckled, "Are you laughing at my misery?"

"No, no, because I never heard you describe someone as arrogant; you are usually the one arrogant." He muttered as I growled; not helping at all, "All right, I need you to do something for me." I stopped and saw Aqualad and Lioness and from where I was standing, Aqualad had the upper control.

"Fine, but hurry up!" I muttered as he sighed in relief.

"You are an angel-"

"Just tell me where." I said quickly as I ran past the duo.

"_Silencieux_…where are you going-"

"Shut up and handle the idiot!" I called out as I followed Hacker's direction. I'm on a mission so might as well call him by his codename.

"There should be a office." He said as I groaned; more offices, "Don't worry, it won't take long-" The wall exploded as debris flew everywhere, "What was that?"

"Someone wants to play round 2!" I said in a singsong voice…man, he was ripped for someone probably my age. He was breathing in and out fast and was seething in rage… I would be too if I was a clone of the real deal and couldn't handle a girl…for a second, I thought Superman had actually settle down and- my body moved to the right as I was brought out of my thoughts…did my body just move on its own? I sent a quick job to my face as I dropped to the floor quickly. I brought my legs tightly around his ankle and brought him done on the floor. At his moment of daze, which is not for long. I used my upper body strength to bring my legs up in the air before I was in a hand stand and brought down a painful heel-kick to his spine as the floor cracked from impact. I heard him grunt and tried to grab him leg, but I quickly back flipped away until I heard an arrow being shot. I grabbed a throwing knife from one of my pouches and threw it from the direction I heard it from… I looked far ahead and raised an eyebrow; who's the chick in green…? Speedy, or Red Arrow, or whatever his name is has better accuracy with deadly aim. She didn't impress me at all; it made me sad a little. She wore a green mask, a green top with a green arrow on the front and green pants that are covered with black leg pads. She had black shoes and a black belt, and fingerless gloves. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and she was currently crouched down, aiming her second arrow.

"I won't miss next time." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt that!" I said as ducked under Supeboy's punch and slid over to a desk as an array of arrows were shot; don't like her at all. I tested my strength and picked up the chair before throwing full force where the girl was. She rolled out of way and aimed again. I whipped out my blade and ran at her. I suddenly skidded to a halt when…she came out of the wall.

"I'll handle her, if you don't mind, _Wolf-dear_. Don't worry, I have the backbone to kill someone; I called some of my member to handle the others, but I'm not telling you where." She said in a mocking tone as I resisted the urge to stab her through that stupid mask of hers…The League of Shadow and The Eagle Oath are like sisters; we backed up one another is trouble arose, but that didn't mean that there were not rivalry. She called me a 'Wanna-be' assassin; I showed her by doing more missions than her, which meant willing to kill and murder…I soon got back my senses and forgot about the whole, 'best assassin'. She wore a dark green kimono-like- I dodged another another hit and jumped back a few steps from Superboy…Anyways, I dislike her, even though she may be a highly-skilled assassin, but I am so much better than that…damn woman, but we do have a thing in common: A true killer's instinct, but I have control over it and choose not to use it. The wall next to me broke as I backed up and sighed in relief; Panterio…

"Pan, handle him." I said before avoiding another hit and going into the corner.

"All right, Hacker, what now?" I question, looking at the different fights. Aqualad, Super…boy, shooting girl…Robin and Kid Flash must be here somewhere protecting the target and Cheshire's 'shadows' must be…did she sent Black Spider and Hook? Oh god, if she did-

"Hey, put the small green device near the outlet plug and watch magic happen…then we then go to step two." He happily said as I sighed and went into the pouch and grabbed the little green device; I am surprised that no one backstabbed me; I guess they are engrossed in the fight…I jumped back in shock as I saw the little device turned into a spider and went into the…outlet plug…

"Now, go to the security operations which is on the floor above you and the door should be override right now so hurry." He said as I sighed and ran through the crossfire. I jumped off of Panterio's back, planted my foot of Superboy's head, and threw smoke gas on the floor. I turned a sharp right and went into the stairwell before pumping my legs. As I reached the door that said, 'Classified', I pushed it open before entering and seeing a series of…large machines and equipment, and not to mention many computers…what is this company called again…? Oh yeah, it's a business, what else is new…

"I'm here." I said and looked around.

"All right, now grab the second device that looks like a canteen and put it directly in the center of the largest computer you can see." Hacker said as I looked around and grabbed the device before putting on a random computer, "Now…you may want to stand back…"

"Okay…what was the little spider thing for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if it worked and it did!" He said as I snarled; I went through all that trouble for…never mind; he'll get it from me later, "All right…gathering information... now!" The room got dark…well…a whole block got dark as I looked through the window…Hacker, what are you doing…? I saw the systems short-circuiting and sparking… I heard some noise and looked at the door…I couldn't really see, but I had a good clue, and they moved very fast. Kid Flash. I winced a bit as I was kicked in the gut.

"I don't normally beat up girls, but…I think I'll make an-" I went into my pouch and threw some knives at him, "Whoa! I was talking here."

"That's the reason." I shouted as I rushed towards him and somersaulted over a chair he threw at me, "You group of friends are pissing me off."

"Hey, then stop doing illegal stuff; a win-win situation." He said and grunted as I grabbed him shoulders and met his stomach with my knee, "Not fair."

"Nothing's fair in war." I said as I spun behind me and twisted his arm behind his back, "Now give up and I won't have to mess up that cute face of yours."

"Calling me cute, we haven't been on a date yet!" He commented as he grabbed my shoulders and threw me over his body, "I need my face! A pretty girl is waiting for me; you have to wait in line."

"Boys." I muttered as I threw my sword as him. He gave out a yelp as he dodged and ran at me with his fast speed. Before I realized it, I was in a chokehold, "You don't have any manners." I punched his abdomen before his grip on me loosens as I whipped out a knife and made a slice on his cheek. I smirked before chucking it to the floor…I don't need weapons to defeat this guy.

"Hey, I said I need my face." He complained as I chuckled a little. I stepped on his back and pushed as I grabbed his arms and pulled…I heard him scream in pain as I laughed, his pain amuses me-…I looked down and stopped…I guess I really don't have control over my killer instinct. I jumped in the air as I wrapped my feet around his neck. I twisted my body and made sure he fell head first on the floor. I saw his chest rising up and down as I sighed; at least I didn't kill him…

"What was that, _Wolfe,_ I had sensed form flirting there." Hacker teased as I rolled my eyes, "I'm heartbroken…oh yeah, the device is done and the power should be back on in 15 minutes; I'll locate the target for you."

"There was no flirting you idiot…I was feeling…giddy." I said brushing it off… I grabbed the object and was about to leave until I stared at him…his teasing did remind me of someone, but…I really forgot at the moment and sighed. I leaned over and looked at him…I can remove the mask, but…what fun would that be…I slowly slid my mask up and stared at him…he is definitely familiar, and not because I was fighting with him last time… I leaned closer to his face and stared at his hair; this will bother me for the whole day.

"I'll see you later." I said before kissing him on his cheek. I sat up before clearing my throat and putting back my mask and ran out of the room… Kid Flash quickly lifted his head up before looking around

"…Did…she just kiss me?" He fell back down

* * *

><p>…I used the bench that was being thrown to me as a stepping tool and made it to the third floor as this… green girl glared…. Reminds me of that Martian Manhunter…I realized that green girl and…Bird boy hid the girl scientist at this abandon, broken down church. I busted in with the shadow as they handled Robin. This scientist was moving up the stairs pretty fast and I had to catch up…I used this girl's telepathy to pick up stuff as a way to go to floor to floor; improvising.<p>

"What is your goal, assassin?" She demanded as I put my hands on my hips, "U-uh, well, aren't you going to answer and I forgot your name-"

"This…must be your first time on a team." I concluded as I sighed, "But…I'm here to kill the person you are hiding and my name is _Silencieux Loup_." I gave her a mocking bow. I went into one of my pouches and swung 5 knives at her. She used the large bench as a shield; I was hoping she would do that. I backed against the wall, ran, and used the railing as a boost to go on the bench…She must have realized that I was on it as she tried to throw it, but I was already up to the next floor, closer to the target…but that didn't mean that she wasn't close. I saw a white coat turning a corner and smirked. I threw a knife as a vase was heading my direction and anything else that was blocking my way towards my goal… I was getting tired of this game as I grabbed a chair that way heading at me and swung it towards her…she gasped and tried to move her, but it hit her in the stomach as she dropped like a fly. I sighed and slowly walked towards some large doors… I slowly pushed the door and looked around…the room was dark and only the moon was the source of light…

"Hey, Doc, Scientist, whatever, can we talk-"

"Talk to this!" Someone yelled as I turned around and rolled my eyes; where did he get a baseball bat? He had a good swing as my arm tingled as I grabbed the baseball bat and grabbed his throat in a tight lock. He instantly dropped the bat and held onto my arm as if I was the only thing keeping him alive, and I was… "I-I was kidd-ding!"

"Yeah…I hear that a lot…but I'm not kidding what I'm about to say; you are going to thank me after I 'kill' you." I said in the most cheerful voice I could come up with and got a needle from my pouch, "Oh so, grateful…now listen…"

* * *

><p>Miss Martian's Pov~<p>

I groaned and rubbed my stomach; that really hurt…I gasped before going in the air and looking around; where is she? I remember she was heading for the doors, but I heard more than two people…and noises. I went into camouflage mode before slowly entering and gasped in horror. But not too loudly…there were…needles sticking out of-…this is my entire fault. I glared the mask assassin with dislike; why does she kill people? Does she enjoy this? I looked down and saw her having a heated argument with her teammates and decided to listen.

"I said the mission is over; now everyman for himself." She ordered, putting her hands on her hips.

"We have to confirm that he is dead-"

"Lioness, shut up. I think you can see that he is dead; don't underestimate my abilities…if you want to check the body, go ahead, but you will have to go through me." Silent Wolf said and took out her sword.

"You wouldn't." Lioness argued as I sensed anger in her voice, " You have no right to threaten a senior member-"

"Try me…I could kick your butt any day… Panterio listened to my direction, why aren't you?" Silent Wolf questioned and I could sense the intimidation she was radiating, "I wouldn't mind spilling blood on my blade; it's quite easy to get it out." I felt my insides shiver; she talked as if killing people were as easy as breathing… I saw her look in my direction as I froze; she couldn't see my camouflage.

"You will get punishment and I can't wait till you do." Lioness growled before leaving the room…I almost forgot about my teammates and focused them so that we could talk telepathy.

_'Is everyone all right?'_ I questioned, hoping none of my teammates were hurt.

'A little sore, Megalicious, I'm sure a message from you will help you-'

_'Ignore the idiot; he's fine and so am I.' _Artemis said, interrupting Wally.

_'We've captured some of the shadow members, but that's it; they are pretty sneaky.' _Robin said.

_'I am fine…Miss Martian, how is the target?' _Aqualad as I felt my chest tighten, _'Miss Mar-'_

_'I have the Silent Wolf in my sights and I think he has been…' _I couldn't finish my sentence, _'I'm at the church and she is in my sights.'_

_'Don't do anything reckless; we will be there.' _Kid Flash as I nodded.

"You know…if you keep whimpering like that. Your camouflage is pretty useless." She said as it brought me out of my thoughts, "Yeah…might as well remove it. I don't want to look crazy." I tensed and used my powers to pick up a bench. "Now, now…no need to be aggressive; I've handle too many of those people today…Hey, doc…you can stop faking it." What is she talking about? I heard a cough and gasped as the victim who I thought was dead was coughing. "I couldn't believe it work; thanks Hacker."

"A-am I de-dead?"

"If you were dead…I am pretty sure you wouldn't be seeing me." She said and looked up at me, "No, I didn't kill him; get over it…"

"But how-"

"Never mind that; I need your help removing the needles right now because there are a lot and they will slowly slide into his skin…" I didn't move from my spot as she sighed; I couldn't trust a criminal, let alone an assassin! "I was expecting that, but I could hope…look…" She suddenly took of her sword and her pouch, and any other hidden weapons as she threw it to the side…Is she…serious? "I swear on the Eagle Oath and on my life that I won't cause you harm or even try to kill you…I'm an assassin; we like to keep our promises…Good or bad?"

"How do I know that I could trust you?" I questioned as she chuckled.

"You don't, but I could just kill him right now if you refuse…I don't need weapons for that." She said as I slowly put the bench and landed on the ground.

"Don't try anything!" I demanded as she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, now help me, please, I don't want to resort to begging." She said as she went over to the scientist and leaned over, "Listen, it's going to feel like a stinging…I think…like getting a shot of a doctor as they pull the needle out."

"But I-I… don't l-ike get-ting shots…or nee-needles."

"Oh…too bad for you." She carefully went to his throat and slid out needles as if she done this a long time…I crouched over and gave her a wary look, "Stop looking at me and help me; I rather not get caught by your friends or the police for that matter; it is just a temporary truce." I carefully slid out a needle as I kept looking at her…she looks vaguely seems familiar.

* * *

><p>The next chapter might take a while because school is about to start<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

10~ Which Side are you on?

Viktorya's Pov~

I made sure my belt pouch was tightly on and my equipment… I stared at the two before the scientist slowly walked towards me and stuck his hand out…

"Thank you…" He said as I stared at it and lightly pushed his hand down.

"It's nothing; I was tired of killing people so there you have it?" I said and looked around awkwardly, "Don't mention it…really…"

"Are you good?" He said as I chuckled.

"I'm still a bad ass, but…I may be doing good stuff." I said as I heard footsteps down the hallway, "It's my cue to leave." I ran to the window and opened it carefully. "The _Silencieux Loup _strikes again." I think jumping into the river was a bad…idea…

* * *

><p>I ignored the stares as I slowly walked into the elevator with a boot in my hand, my mask hidden, and only in my black undershirt tank top and black shorts… I hid my mask in the kimono that was under my arm. I pressed the red button that showed my floor number and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes…That Kid Flash person is…disturbing me; I remember him…I know I do…I snapped my eyes open as the elevator 'ding' and exited the elevator and walked the hallway. I heard a door open and a gasp as I smiled and turned around.<p>

"Hey, Veronica-oh my…" I said as I saw Laura, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was heading towards the bathroom." She said, as I got closer.

"No, it's a damn hotel, not an apartment; there's a bathroom in your room. Now, tell me why-"

"I saw you trying to hide those clothes and that mask." She said as I narrowed my eyes, "And I know where you were." This might get tricky- "You were at a costume party and you didn't tell Veronica!"…That's better…I smiled at her and nodded as she told me she was going to tell Veronica; psh, like I care! She already knows about this old hag. I muttered a low goodbye to the she-devil before entering my own room and sighing… I sniffed myself and groaned; I smell like salt water…

"Viktorya…you are an idiot for jumping." I said to myself before going into bathroom.

"Yes, you are! At least you escaped Thank god the earpiece is water resilient-"

"Oh damn! I forgot I left this stupid thing on! Don't scare me like that; stupid!" I growled before throwing the earpiece on my bed, "I hate you so much…"

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly to adjust t o the sunlight and stared at the white sheets I was wrapped in… I heard knocking on my door and winced at how loud it was…<p>

"Go away!" I yelled before putting my pillow over my head.

"It's Veronica-"

"Don't care if you are Santa Clause…unless you have-"

"I have breakfast-"

"Hold on!" I said quickly and walked to the door and opened it. Veronica gave me a smirk as I looked down, "Where's my breakfast?"

"We have to talk-"

"How can I talk when I don't have my breakfast!" I complained before going back into my bed, "Let me be depressed in my bed alone please. You disappoint me."

"Stop being a drama queen and listen…my mother told me what you did last night and you wet to a 'party'…but we both know that you did not go to a party." Veronica said as I heard the door close, "Care to explain the truth to me?"

"At least I know you are not as dumb-witted as her." I said as she sighed and I felt my bed creak; I'm assuming that she is sitting, "Fine…I was on another mission…an assassin contract, but-"

"Viktorya; you told me you wanted to change! Why are you doing these things again?" Veronica questioned as I felt disappointment radiating off of her, "I can't believe you are lying to me and yourself-"

"Okay, before I hear more of your bullcrap…. listen…I was going to kill this man, but I didn't." I told her, sitting up and staring her at confused eyes, "You see…Hacker actually helped me to help him cheat death. I made it look like he was dead by putting needles in his body, which was my first time and he played dead for a while…I threaten my teammates not to check the bodies and then Green Martian helped me take the needles out of this body…"

"This…sounds ridiculously rational…" She muttered as I raised an eyebrow, "Did you like how I put those words together?"

"What the hell? No, it was dumb…get away from me." I said, pointing at the door.

"But, it was funny-"

"Don't fool yourself, get out with your uncreative mind." I shouted as she pouted and slapped my foot before leaving… As she closed the door, I chuckled; that was funny thing she did… I looked out of the window and sighed…I may want to go to the beach and surf…well, take surfing lessons…hmm…never mind…too much water from yesterday.

* * *

><p>I put on my normal converse sneakers, a pair of new black jean skinnies, and a white tank top with a V-neck. I decided to leave my black jacket since…those stains will not get out anytime soon… I got my helmet and decided to go look for my bike in that alley today… I really have nothing else to do unless Ryan contacts me… this day will not get any better…that is unless I see Wally…I smiled to myself before going out of the door… I quickly ran down the hallway to avoid Laura and her pestering and nauseating eyes. I quickly went into the elevator and pressed the lobby button, hoping to not see the Grandma…god, she is annoying… The elevator stopped here and there for people to come in until it was crowded… We all got out of the lobby and I looked around for Laura; I feel like I'm on a mission now…I slowly went outside and saw no signs of them I sighed of relief before walking down the road-<br>"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" Laura questioned; I swear, someone is messing with me…

"I'm going to get my bike-"

"Without telling your mother-"

"She knows my number and I know how to take of myself." I said before waling away.

"You are being a disrespectful, ungrateful child; what would your real mother say?" Laura asked as I froze, "Don't tell me you don't know your real mother."

"Listen…" I said before walking up to her face, "Say anything about my…'real' mother and more…crap you would like to get off your chest…you better watch your back very closely or you might slip up." Her eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Mother, I was thinking about going to the spa with you-…no, no! Not another fight in the morning! Viktorya, go do whatever you do." Veronica said as I slowly walked away and glared at Laura…I hate to say this, but I feel like I am going to regret this later on.

I looked through a lot of alleys and I was starting to think that someone might have stolen it. I sighed and looked at the mountain again… why hasn't anyone climbed it? Is it trespassing? Psh, like there is a secret there…I looked through an alley and saw that beauty…I practically cried and ran to it as I made sure it was…abused for the last few days. Nothing was wrong with it and I was complete…I wanted to drive around Happy Harbor, clear my head a little…I put on my helmet and went on top of my bike before turning it on…Life is good. I shook my head in excitement before driving out of the alley and onto the road, cheering my butt off. I dodged cars and looked around Happy Harbor; it was like a tourist attraction like the Hall of Justice. Veronica always wanted to go because for some weird reason…she has a crush on the dark knight; it's creepy. I heard my stomach rumble and decided to get some breakfast. I looked around before doing a U-turn and parked in front of the first store I saw; a corner store that looked like it did not belong. I pushed out the kickstand before walking into the store and didn't bother to take out my helmet or put my shade up. I went along the isles for something good to eat and sighed; maybe this wasn't the best place to go to. I went to where they kept drinks and grabbed water before hearing the door open…

"Wally, you idiot! Megan said to get supplies at the market, not go to the corner store." A voice said harshly as I chuckled; is he looking for me?

"Yeah, yeah. No one asked you to come along. Besides, I saw a friend go in here." I heard him as I carefully made my way around the store to avoid them.

"Well! Someone had to make sure you actually got the supplies. We all know how dumb you are." The girl said as I heard their voices getting closer. I walked around carefully and put my shade up to look…I grabbed a bag of chips before slowly making my way up to the cashier. It's not I didn't t want to see Wally; I just wanted to tease him, even if he doesn't know that. I paid the cashier, even though there was left over change and opened the door. I saw a head poke and it was Wally. I rolled my eyes in a teasing manner before waving at him and walking back into the store… I took off my helmet and out my food in the helmet…

"Wally, you idiot, stop running off like-…who's she?" The blonde girl asked, putting her hands on her hips…it wasn't threatening or anything, but I still feel like kicking her in the mouth. She wore a white top with a brown jacket with sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans, black, high-knee boots with small round earrings. She had long blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail and black eyes. Judging by the aura radiating off of her; she was the girl who thinks who can take on the whole world.

"I'm Viktorya; you?" I asked, holding my helmet with both arms.

"Artemis…" She said as I felt some tension. I shrugged before nodding and turning around.

"Hey, do you want to go to the beach later?" Wally asked, running up to me. I smile and was about to reply until I saw his face…more importantly…a scar… on his cheek…I felt my heart pumping fast…I gave Kid Flash the same exact scar…

"Um…I can't." I said as I saw his smile drop a little, "But um…call me at I-Am-Here-Now; that's my number. Don't forget it."

"Really, you manage to come up with that? I would have thought of something cooler." I raised an eyebrow as he chuckled, "But that's cool too…how do I know you are telling the truth?"

I shrugged before saying, "How'd you get that scratch on your face…? It doesn't look fatal." He felt his scar as he nervously darted his eyes back and forth and saw sweat dripping from the side of his face.

"I was chopping onions and some of its juice got in my eye before I tossed the knife in the air and it sliced me…pretty weird, huh?" He said, trying to laugh it off. No, it sounded ridiculous and made up; how do I know that he is telling the truth? I nodded before leaving the store…I really hope that Wally isn't Kid Flash, but I do because…it's good to know that it's someone I know…but I hopefully doubt it… I need to think this over…

* * *

><p>I tossed popcorn in the air before it landed in my mouth. I was laying down on the ground in my hotel room, thinking… they did looked the same; eyes and hair…the scratch was the same…the flirting was the same…! I whimpered a little before tossing more popcorn in the air.<p>

"Hey…" I heard someone said, "It's V-"

"The door is unlocked. Hacker did it for me." I said as the door open…

"Viktorya; what's gong on-"

"Would it be call paranoia if someone you know might be a hero…? What do you do? In the Eagle Oath, they say it's best to kill them as soon as possible when they least suspect it; less competition…" I said, tilting my head towards her, "I am soo confused."

"Well, that is why I am here." Veronica said before closing the door and lying down next to me, "I am all ears."

"I do…a decent and good thing, but more confusion erupts; will they find; will they try to kill me? Is it worth my time to go against a system that I was in for my whole life? God, I feel like I am wasting my time doing anything good." I muttered as Veronica sighed.

" Well, if you haven't changed…I would have never really feel accepted by you, I wouldn't give you the bike, I wouldn't give you the freedom…You wouldn't have met Wally and Eric, and maybe more people to come. It will be hard in the beginning, but it will be worth it in the end." She explained as I curled in a ball next to her.

"Sometimes; I hate it when you are right." I said as she laughed.

"Get use to it…" V said before getting up… "Come on; you have a few more days I believe before you start you Judo training and school."

"…I still don't know why I have to take Judo…" I complained as she sat up.

"Don't get fussy with me…you have already taken Tae-Kwon-Do, and Karate…your teachers were impressed by how much you already know, like it was your 2nd instinct. They recommended you to take Judo…It will be fun; you taking your anger out on kids who don't have any real experience." She said as I chuckled; that last part was so true, "So…ready? It is only…Sunday; go to the beach, not get fat and go on the carpet; sheesh!" She said before leaving. I smiled before getting up and going to my phone, which was in the charger and off… I turned it on before chuckling at the 2 missed calls and a text…I called the number back.

"Hello-"

"Wall…lets meet up at the beach and go surfing." I said and winced at the cheering; At least he is excited.

* * *

><p>I thanked the guy at the rental shop before crossing the street and feeling of the sand going on top on my sandals and on my feet. There was an okay amount of people today, not too much… I looked down at myself before sighing…a swimsuit that was two-piece, but the top was a like a tank top…only it was required for water and it really stuck to my skin. The top was a baby blue and the shorts were blue with white carving that looked elegant. I looked around and saw no sign of Wally. I shrugged before running into the water. My surfboard was all black with red flames. I jumped on my surfboard before moving my arms in the water towards the large ocean and where most surfboarder would go…Thing is…I never really wanted to go surfboarding…nor did I ever want to try it. Veronica did…. she wanted to try it, but she never got the chance so she out me up for surfing lesson when we visited Hawaii. It was a once in a lifetime and I took it, but I still think it was a waste of time, unless you want to be able to feel like you are floating on water. I saw about two more people waiting for the wave to come. One of them acknowledges me as I nodded back.<p>

"It's coming!" The one who didn't become aware of my presence. I took a deep breath before turning around and slowly moving forward. I felt my board being lifted up… I put my hands on the board and lifted myself up as I tried to balance myself. I looked to my right and saw the guy who warned us about the same losing stability and fall into the deep waters… The water to arc as it was losing its energy and formed a little tunnel… I touched the water briefly as I tried to make it until it closed as I was met with a splash full of water and the stinging feeling as my back hit the water first. I moved around the water as I swam to the top and wipe the water out of my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was closer to shore and saw someone waving his or her arms… I quickly swam over to the beach as I saw who it was.

"Wally! Hey, I thought you wouldn't make it." I called out, still in the water as he cheered and jumped off a dock with a surfboard, and then swam up to me, "You surfboard…?"

"Well…I tried when I was a little kid and that's it; how hard is it going to be?" He questioned as I raised an eyebrow, "What? I am a quick learner. I don't mind a private lesson..."

"I think your ready for the waves…"

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling? You crashed against those waves pretty hard." I asked as he pouted, but thanked me as I gave him ice that I gotten from a store across the street. He kind of bumped his head pretty hard against the surfboard as he tried to recover, but he did pull himself to shore… I did a couple of waves during his failed attempts, but I stopped after this one.<p>

"You have to admit it….you-"

"I'm great at surfing…?" He asked as I shook my head.

"You…suck…no offense." I said before sitting next to him, "But…you didn't give up on the first try so I was proud of you."

"I did ask for a private lesson." He said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his arm.

"You would have gotten hurt either way so you better be lucky it was from Mother Nature." I said and smirked at him… I heard my cell phone ringing and looked to see my bag…. I almost forgot that I left it there. I walked over to it and answered.

"Yep." Was all I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Hey…I got another assignment for you right now…it's in Gotham! It will get dangerous and it's the same as the last one, but you might die. Let me hear you scream for joy." He said as I frowned… "I don't hear joy or any screaming."

"Really…? Another one… How are you getting this information?" I questioned as he chuckled.

"It's not hard to access Eagle's Oath mission assignments in a DMV office, but it is risky…Want to do it-"

"Hey, Viktorya…Something came up…my mother…needs my help now…sorry." He said before packing his stuff and running pretty fast to out of my sight…Probably a mission

"Viktorya?" I heard Hacker called out.

"I'm in…"


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks flew by as I started to get in-touch with my normal routine for every two weeks; go to school, do homework, go to unexpected missions, check on my Ducati, Judo classes, go to Happy Harbor, see Megan, Wally, Eric, and Artemis a few times, go back to Michigan, more missions, more tension with the Eagle Oath…Michigan started to get colder now, but Veronica has been working hard and working overtime… I still had no job and Lucia is barely at school. Teachers being haters and "killing" people…if anything…life has been normal…but we all know that normal is for boring people.

* * *

><p>"Viktorya! I have great news!" Veronica said as I opened my eyes…it was a day of no school. I was still in my bed and let me tell you…I rather not leave for anything. I heard my door open viciously as it hit the wall with force. I groaned and slowly sat up and glared at her, "I have been recommended to get a promotion…I might get the job of CEOof my job…" I nodded slowly as her smile dropped, "You don't know my job, don't you?"<p>

"It must have slipped my mind." I told her with a sheepish grin.

"Well, lets start with the basics…I work at Lewman's Motor Coproation…it's a auto-maker company; explaining why I have so many cars; we make cars…The chairmen was also the CEO…I worked my way up the ladder and was assistant before he recommended me to be...you know. I'm not in charge because the president is still running the company…but I am close…!"

"That is great news…" I said with a wide smile before getting out of bed and hugging her, "I'm proud."

"But…I have to work even more, handle more stuff, boss my assistant around and see other companies…" She said with a sigh. I backed up and shrugged.

"Hey, you are Veronica freaking' Fáire, you can do it." I said then heard my phone ring… "Hold on…" I reached over to my nightstand, "Yep?"

"H-hey…mission-" It was Ryan, obviously, but he was probably in the tunnel…I had bad connection with him.

"Ryan, what's wrong? Another mission-"

"Oh yes…another mission, Wolf…" A voice said as my eyes narrowed; who's this? Is he the reason why my connection with Ryan is broken up, "But, frankly, I don't think you won't be going to that mission…"

"Who is this?" I asked and pushed Veronica out of my room before locking the door.

"It's ignominy that we haven't met face to face, but you should at least know the one who orders you around, gives you mission and money. You can say that I take care of you." I raised an eyebrow, "But…since you have a lack of brain cells, I'm your boss, surprise."

"I thought he had no time for the younger members."

"You are right…I don't…but I don't appreciate it when a member is starting to rebel…it causes chaos and slowly plagues the other members; like a cancer. You are that cancer, Wolf, and I intend to get rid of it and leave no traces behind…or maybe I should take care of the one who caused you to be a cancer…Veronica, was it?" He slowly said as my grip on the phone tightened, "Oh yeah, be a shame if she was found floating in a river. Maybe I should let Cheshire do that."

"You have no right to get her involved and mention Cheshire again, I swear to anyone who is listening that I will kill you. You will not lay a hand on her." I muttered as he chuckled.

"Now, that's the murder intent I was hoping you still have, but it doesn't make up for the mistakes you have caused…you are a dead girl walking…you better watch your back because we will be after you and uh…don't worry. I won't tell _**all**_ the members about your name; it makes this game more interesting." I heard a dial tone and groaned…this is not good

"Vik…what happened? You seem kind of silent?" Veronica asked from across the door…

"I got fired." I said as I heard her gasp.

"Hey, that's great news; now you are not there dog no more-"

"No, it's bad…" I shouted and sighed, "I will start losing my money if I don't start moving it and people will be after me like flies…I'm not protected anymore, I'm not safe anymore…I'm practically a walking target now…I'm…going to die."

"Oh, don't say that…tell you what, I'll start making a super breakfast for you so you won't be bummed out and we will talk more…" V said as I said nothing and covered my eyes…so far for my normal day…

* * *

><p>"So…now you are a fugitive in the world of assassin's…." Veronica said before sitting across from me… I left the fork in my mouth as I smirked at her…The <em>Loup <em>as a fugitive…I like that a lot…it sounds mysterious… "Why are you smirking?"

I shrugged at her before eating more of my…breakfast and lunch; brunch…that is a very odd word?

So…" I started, putting my fork on the plate that was in front of me, "…my life is complicated more than before…. The Eagle Oath wants to kill me, the League of Shadows most likely will help, and the Heroes of our times thinks I am still an assassin…I am going no where…I'm not in the black or white…I feel like a shade of gray…like you normal people. It's freaking me out."

"Wow…normal people freak you out…thanks." Veronica said in a sarcastic manner before sipping her coffee, "And about this…Wally problem…why don't you tell him."

"Seriously…you really think I should call him and say, 'Hey, you know that assassin with the wolf mask…yeah, it was me!' You are stupid, V...very dense." I got up before getting up from my chair, "I'm going on an adventure…bye-bye."

"Call me if you need anything! Oh! Don't forget to bring milk home!"

* * *

><p>I just decided to drive without a care, but decided not to go far as of Gotham city, but more like going south and hopefully, come to a conclusion… As I was driving down the long highway, I felt my phone started to vibrate. I sighed before slowly pulling off the road, ignoring the honking horns and…. vulgar people shouting…. Road rage. I took off my helmet before opening my phone.<p>

"Hello?" I questioned, leaning against the handlebars of my like.

"Hello, beautiful. I was just thinking about you." Wally said as I laughed.

"I can't say the same for you, what's up?" I asked, rolling my head, "And hurry up, I'm no a road trip…well, not really."

"Road trip, that sounds cool. Where ya heading?" He asked as I thought about it.

"I don't know, but I just past a huge city called Central City… It was in the center of the state, ironically-"

"You're in love with me so much that you are stalking me." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Stop speaking in riddles, Wally. What are you talking about-…you live in Central City?" I questioned as I heard him chuckle, "Wow, maybe I am stalking you…do you want to hang out?"

"I'm free for you anytime." He said as I sighed; always the flirt…

"All right…I'll tell you when I am there." I said before hanging up and putting my helmet back up…should I confront him about him possibly being Kid Flash…? This is going to be a rough day…

* * *

><p>I stared at the mall in front of me with a eyebrow raised…this is a huge mall…It was the Central City Mall… I was leaning against my bike as I waited for Wally to come soon… in the mean time…how am I going to talk to Wally? I mean…I can't just tell him I am the assassin that tried to kill him… all I wanted today is my normal routine, that's it! I heard a whooshing sound and looked over my shoulder.<p>

"Hey…" I said with a smile before turning around as he grinned, "You wanted to meet at the mall, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just got out of school." He groaned as I smirked, "What about you?"

"No school today." I said as I walked past him with my helmet in my bag. "It sucks to be you."

"Hey, no fair!" Wally complained as I shrugged and walked into the mall and stopped to take it all in, "Don't you have big malls in…Michigan, right?"

"Yeah, that's where I live, but this mall…. is soo much bigger." I said and looked around, "I don't know where to start?"

"How about the-"

"And not the food court…" I said, laughing at his visible pout, "Lets go to the music store; I need some CDs, if that's okay with you."

"As long as you don't go shopping for clothes, it's fine." He said as I followed him, "Hey, does this count as a date?"

"Do you want to count it as a date?"

"Yes!"

"…Okay then…"

"I saw more as a Country type." Wally said as he saw me reach out for an alternative rock CD. I gave him a disgusted look before rolling my eyes.

"Sorry…those type of music gives me the creeps…" I muttered before picking out more CDs… "Do you want anything here? I'm willing to pay."

"It's fine, I'm not the musical type of guy." He said with a smug look, "It's all about this fit to attract ladies…"

"I see that you are doing a poor job at it." I teased as he crossed his arms, "Kidding, kidding!"

"Fine, I forgive you." He said as I smiled and walked up to the cashier. He grabbed all the CDs before telling me I had to owe 32.50 for 5 CDs. I gave him 33 dollars before getting my CDS back and leaving. I looked around and saw there were a lot of people here…

"Hey, get back here; you didn't pay for them!" The cashier yelled as I looked over my shoulder; is he talking to me? No, he was talking to the scrawny man who looked like he belonged in the forest. Wally suddenly stepped in front of me, just in case I wouldn't get hurt and I raised an eyebrow; really? I pushed him out of the way before Wally could react and held out my arm at the last minute as the crook slammed his neck into my arm and fell on his back with a small groan. I rolled my eyes as everyone stared speechless and I grabbed Wally's hand and left.

"Where should we go now...?" I asked as he still looked shocked, "We'll go to the food court and I'll explain…"

* * *

><p>"Really?" He asked in shock as I nodded and eat more of the fries we shared. I nodded slowly before looking around. "You really took Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, and Judo. You're like a female Jackie Chan."<p>

I gave him a blank look as he just smiled…I really couldn't blame him though…

"Did you really expect me to let that guy leave like that? He was going to get something from me, one way or another." I said and slurped my soda.

"That was a little dangerous, don't you think?" Wally asked as I nodded and propped my head up with my hand, "So, why did you do it?"

"It felt… right…. and, I just really wanted to test my strength." I admitted with a smile and sighed, "Why, did you think it was a bad thing?"

"No, no! Most girls would have stand back and let it happen…. but I am starting to realize you are not most girls." He said as I smirked.

"You got that right… what now?" I asked as he looked up.

"I could…show you around my hometown." He said as I smiled; it felt like the first time I went to Happy Harbor, "Nothing awesome, but hey, your own private tour…with me."

"Yeah…lovely." I said before standing up, "Lets go."

"But…uhh…I'll meet you outside, I got to get something." He said as I shrugged and walked towards the entrance to leave.

"Here…" Wally said out of nowhere, handing a small black bag to me before looking away… "Open it…"

"I don't know…I might just want to open it later." I said as he gave me an exasperated look, "All right…I'll open it now…if you got me jewelry…?"

"W-what? Would you be mad and punch my face like you did with that guy?" He asked quickly as I gave him a disturbed look, "Just asking!"

I opened the box and looked at it... Jewerly...really... I am really not surprised...I mean...we passed by the store once, and it wasn't one of those stores that had ridiculous prices, just a small store... In the box, I saw a...silver pendant. The chain was medium size and was amazing. It was a Blue colored ball as the centerpiece and a straight line through it...It looked like rifts or waves as it got closer to the centerpiece...

"Wally...You didn't cease to amaze me." I said as he chuckled.

"Because I am an amazing guy, right?" He asked as I smiled and rolled my eyes; sure... I moved my hair back before trying to put it on. I stopped before pushing my hair up and stared at Wally.

"Can you help please?" I asked as he nodded and clasped the necklace around my neck quickly. I moved my hair back and looked down.

"Why did you pick this one?" I asked as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Because if I was a girl, I would have picked that one." He said as I laughed.

"I see that someone is in touch with there… feminine side." I teased as he started to argue, "Okay, okay…a little bit." It was still a little light outside and there were some people around, but something disturbed me…like someone was following us…we suddenly turned a corner and I slightly looked over my shoulder; yep, we are being followed, and it was that guy from the mall. I can do a lot of stuff… I could start running, making this a chase, confront the man and get civilians involved, or I can make him keep following us until I find a good solution… this is what I get for being a good person. I looked at Wally and he was just talking about random stuff; school, home…I didn't really want to erupt his peace, but…

"Wally?" I asked as he looked over.

"Yes, gorgeous-"

"Hate to break it to you, but someone is following us." I said, "The man in the scruffy clothes."

"He doesn't look like he is following us-"

"Trust me, he is…I'm not paranoid." I said and lightly grabbed his hand before crossing the street, "He's from the mall."

"How do you know that he is following us?" Wally asked as I sighed; this is getting stressful.

"I just know this stuff, okay-"

"Does it have to do with the mark on the back of your neck?" He asked in concern as I stared at him, "I saw it when I put your necklace on."

"I'll explain." I said as we were finally across the street. I looked left until I saw a guy heading for us, his hand in his jacket. On the right, there were two more guys. I sighed under my breath before going into the alley to lose these guys. I was about to reach the end of the alley until I saw 2 guys coming from the last possible exits. I stopped and narrowed my eyes… One, two, three, four, five…and six…. not to mention Wally. It's always bad to have a bystander next to you.

"Hey, you purple eyed freak! You got me in trouble!" The guy said whom I caught in the CD store, "You're going to pay."

"Not my fault you suck at stealing stuff." I retorted as I heard his…minions' chuckle.

"Maybe you shouldn't egg him on." Wally whispered as I ignored him, "Trust me, this guy can do some serious damage."

"So can I…" I muttered with a spark of anger in my eyes.

"Shut up! That's it…you won't be making smart-ass remarks like that after this." He said, pulling a lead pipe from the corner; what is with these lead pipes. Two other guys pulled out knifes, as another guy pulled out a baseball bat, and the last two pulled out metal chains and wrapped it around their fists. Really? I expected a gun or…something more evil, not something you see straight out of a movie…

"Wow…6 grown old men attacking two teenagers; what has the world gone too?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, "It's not fair; I could take all of you out with my hands behind my back." I saw…. enraged faces as they ran at us.

* * *

><p>I thought Superboy was a little crazy at times, but Viktorya…my god, she was ready to take a whole army down…making insults left and right, a face of determination. The look in her eyes scared me a little. I couldn't believe she could change in situations like this…Most people would be fearful and submit to the demands of their attacker, but…Viktorya was not one of them. She pushed me back a little as I saw her dodged a serious blow to the head before lifting her leg high in the air and bringing it down on the man's shoulder blade. She grabbed the metal pipe from his hand with some serious strength before hitting his knee and kneeing him in the face. A roar brought me out of my thoughts as a man came running towards me. I ran at him before pushing him as he toppled over his body. I looked over my shoulder and gasped in shock. She cart wheeled behind the guy's back before grabbing his arm, pulling it, and pushing his shoulder forwards before dislocating his arm; she handled four guys already… She looked around before flipping over to us and kicked the man behind me, putting his into the headlock before pushing me into a pile of trash. Those movements…it was…this is…<p>

* * *

><p>I saw Wally looking at me shock as I sighed. I grabbed his arm before running out of the alley and ran a good distance between us. I panted a bit as Wally kept looking shocked.<p>

"I have to say something." We both said as I saw no more playing around; all seriousness.

"You can go first." I offered as he shrugged.

"Fine, where did you learn those moves? I know they don't teach those to you at Judo, Karate or that other class." He asked as I crossed my hands.

"Please…I saw how you moved there…a little bit too fast." I said as he crossed his arms…

"I know you're the _Silencieux Loup_/ Kid Flash." We both whispered before going wide eyes…Yeah…my normal life was officially gone now...

* * *

><p><p>

Next chapter will take a bit longer than usual; I gotta get ready for school…. Peace. Review because I want your feedback on what should happen? Give me suggestions on what should happen!


	12. Chapter 12

12~ The Future that awaits us

* * *

><p>I must confess; I was having a writing block or whatever you call it. I like to call this chapter a 'rush' chapter because I think I may have rushed it...Tell me if I rushed it or not! Feedback is appreciated! P.S. School starting tomorrow, so...the chapter are only going to bee on Friday, Saturdays, or Sundays; that's it<p>

* * *

><p>Viktorya's Pov~<p>

"How did you-…you know what…. good! It was nice knowing you, don't call me anymore or I will kill you; bye!" I said with an edge in my voice and started to walk away.

"Wait, wait! Lets talk about this." Wally suggested, speeding in front of me. I stopped and crossed my arms, "Talk about this over food?"

"I don't know…you know me and I know you; there is going to be a lot of… tension and it is gong to be a lot." I said, walking around him.

"Oh, come on! I am taking this well; why aren't you?" He asked as I turned around.

"Because I really didn't want anyone finding out who I am…. especially not now." I said with a sigh.

"Why not now? Please, I'll behave!" Wally asked, holding onto my wrist… "We can work something out."

"Fine…" I said with a defeating voice and let Wally pull me along. This is really… bad.

* * *

><p>"I'll have… everything on the left side." Wally said as the waiter held back a disgust look and then looked towards me.<p>

"I'll share with him…just give me grape soda..." I said as he nodded and went to another table… "So…what now? We talk about ourselves?"

"No…but let me start by saying… how did you know I was-" He didn't finish his sentence because people were around.

"…You have to use _a lot_ of makeup to cover up that scratch I gave you on your cheek." I said as he groaned and put his head on the table, "And…your green eyes, hair… I saw you then…. _**Him**_… then put one and two together… Besides, the flirting is still the same. How did you find out about me?"

"It was easy, I had to analyze…" I gave him a look, "Only now… so…all that time…I was fighting you?"

"Yep." I said, crossing my arms with a smirk.

"So…was it you that gave me that kiss?" He asked as I blushed lightly, "Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about!"

"Well…I don't see you complaining." I mocked as he grinned; of course he wouldn't complain… "You don't have to worry about the Eagle Oath knowing about you…"

"Thanks…I think…but, why is that?"

"I … am unemployed now… I wasn't meeting their quota, by that, I mean killing people, and I think I was just…slowing them down. Thank god." I said and thanked the waiter who gave me my drink.

"Did they just let you go like that?" Wally asked in astonish as I chuckled.

"No, no…. that is not how it works…if an ex-member is out of the Eagle Oath… they have a bounty on their head, and probably a lot… I don't know mine because I just go the news, but I am willing to bet… a minimum of 50 grand-"

"5-50 grand? Aren't you in danger now?" Wally asked, looking out the window as if it would help.

"Now…. not really… some people…know who I am, and by some…I think no one… I think my boss is making me loss my cool… but, if I go on a mission, with my mask on, most likely, I will be attacked." I explained to him, rubbing my head, "Life got more dangerous…what are you going to tell your…justice friends? A girl you known for a while is actually a cold- hearted killer?"

"Well… you are not cold hearted if you don't kill people anymore…and you just baffled everyone in the league on why you just decided to… help us…. I mean, the last mission, you went against black canary and manage to get some files…then, you gave it back to her." Wally said as I nodded with my eyes closed, "I don't know if I should tell them-"

"Oh no, don't worry about it. My life is already messed up. Just tell them; I don't care…" I said with my eyes open now, "Don't lie to your teammates; it won't end pretty… I can't just go up and say, 'hey, I turned into a good guy now-'"

"That's it, you do…!" Wally said as I glared at him, "What? My old man is pretty understanding…you know, Flash!"

"Lets not forget about the Dark Knight. He doesn't seem like the one who will be moved." I said, rolling my eyes, "If anything…. he is probably the only guy that scares me. Don't get me started on Superman… I bet no one in the league likes me."

"Actually… many of them do… I could probably name them." He said as I gave him a shocked look, "Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkman, Hawkwoman Greet Lantern, Miss Martian, Robin, Me, Captain Atom, Aqualad, and Martian Manhunter; you got a few fans."

"Really… even Miss Martian?"

"You did save our butts a couple of times, even with…your rude remarks." He said as I snorted.

"That defines my alter-ego." I said and smiled as the food came in.

"You sure it's just not you personality?" He teased as I smirked; smartass, "Do you think you are willing to reveal everything to Batman-"

"Oh, no! Like I said before, he scares the crap out of me… I am thinking someone more feminine." I said, eating some of the steaming pancakes with a side of chocolate sauce.

"Then who? We can find someone…"

"Wonder Woman."

"…She's hot…"

* * *

><p>Wally's Pov~<p>

"Wally, hurry up!" Artemis said with a glared as I rolled my eyes and kept eating my chips, "You're such a pig. Batman's about to brief us on our next mission."

"You love me for it." I replied as I heard her growl and leave the kitchen. I threw my bag of chips in the trashcan before running high-speed to the mission room. I gave a high-five to Dick before winking at Megalicious; she can't resist me-

"You are going to Michigan to investigate what may be illegal drug trafficking led by Queen Bee." Batman started as my mind reeled in on the word, Michigan.

I'm from Michigan-

"Doesn't this lady have something better to do? Go to the spa?" I complained, putting my hands on my hips, but I was still thinking about Michigan.

"You are there to only investigate and report in; do not come into contact with the traffickers, unless I tell you to do so. This is strictly covert or we will catch the attention of the League of Shadows or even the Eagle Oath." Bataman said as I started to sweat a little, "You will be leaving in an hour, understood?"

"We will do our best, Batman." Aqualad said with a leading voice. Batman nodded before we started to leave…. I stood in my spot.

"Wally, are you okay?" I heard Megan asked as I smiled and nodded… I saw Batman about to leave.

"Uh…I'll be right back; don't wait up." I said and sped in front of Batman, "Hey."

"…" He just stared down at me; how does Robin deal with this?

"I got a friend-"

"Does this have to do with Viktorya Fáire being the Silent Wolf?" He asked as I gasped; how did he know- "I'm Batman; I could see the similarities."

"But you never saw her!" I said with some confusion. "Right?"

"She visits Happy Harbor and Gotham city; I would notice. What is it?" He asked, more like demanded.

"Do you think its possible for her to join our team?" I asked with a big grin.

"It's not up to me…the whole justice league will have a say in this matter. She will have to come in on her own account…but if she does make the team and makes one wrong move, she's going to jail whether you like it or not; its for your own safe being-"  
>"But she's not part of the Eagle Oath-"<br>"I know…I saw the large bounty on her head. What makes you so sure that she wants to be on the team?" He asked as I stayed silent, "You spoke to her…I'm giving you a warning; people like her cannot be changed easily."

* * *

><p>"<em>We can, party like a weekend! You got me thinking. We can be a thing, Yeah! " <em>I sang loudly as I went onto the porch of my house and was about to open my door, _"I know you know, I got your heart thumping, I know you know, we got something- _shit…" I saw that…dumb…FBI or CIA guy here; John something.

"Viktorya-"

"Don't call me that-"

"It's nice of you to join us. I was just asking your mother-"

"Sister-"

"Questions. You're just in time for you to be next-"

"You sicken me." I finished as he raised an eyebrow, "What? You're not going to interrupt me? That's a first."

His glare hardened before he chuckled.

"You have spunk." He said as I entered my own house that was being occupied by a stranger and my sister who was currently on the couch, rubbing her temples.

"Veronica, what happened?" I whispered lowly so he wouldn't hear, "Did he hurt you?"

"No…oh my god, he was scary…I almost…_cracked_; he asks some tough questions." She said as I rubbed her back, "I'm going to get some tea." She walked out of the room as I sat on the chair, across from him.

"I'm going to say a series of questions and you will answer them." He said as I leaned back.

"And what if I choose not to answer, or I plead the fifth?" I asked as he chuckled.

"The results won't end well-"

"So you are threatening me-"

"No, I'm giving you a warning." He finished with a smirk, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah. Play the good guy now then you'll turn bad to get under my skin." I muttered as he cleared his throat.

"Have you ever seen the Silent Wolf?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I have seen her on TV, but never in real life."

"I hear she says she lurks around in Michigan frequently, reported by the neighbors."

"No, I'm sure she travels around, doesn't like to stay in one place."

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause it seems more natural. A lone wolf staying one place. She'll probably be discovered." I answered.

"How do you know?"

"Wouldn't you think the same thing?"

"…You know, correct me if I'm wrong, you guys look about the same height." I snorted.

"Same height? Why, have you met her?"

"No, but I can feel it."

"Now you can 'feel' it…this is bullcrap." I said as I heard him sigh.

"What would you do if I accused you of being the Silent Wolf?"

"Okay, first, the name of the assassin is Silencieux_ Loup_, second, I would do nothing to you, and third, trifling threats like that won't make a difference."

"Why wouldn't you kill me, if you were the _Silencieux Loup_?"

"What reason?"

"I just threatened you."

"So, just because you are making threats don't mean you can back it up. I want to change."

"I don't believe you, no person can change quickly. I think you're a killer."

"Obviously, you are close minded." I said, "But…if I cant change, like you said, and I was the assassin, wouldn't you be dead right now?"

"This is getting me nowhere-"

"Your stupid questions, not mine."

* * *

><p>"For the last time… I don't know who the damn Silencieux<em> Loup <em>is!" I shouted, ready to stuff a pillow in his face. I suddenly heard my phone vibrate and looked at him.

"Don't pick it up-"

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my phone, "No, I'm free." I walked out of the living room and went up the stairs, "I'm sure you can find the door yourself." I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, "Wally? You are calling me at a difficult time; what is it?"

"I need your assassin-y expertise." He said as I rolled my eyes; that's not even a word, "Queen Bee is-"

"Coordinating a drug trafficking; I know…It's not hard to find out information in this world…anyways, it's coming from Canada, then coming somewhere in the U.S. then be shipping off to central cities in 20 different states."

"What if I told you that the drugs are in Michigan…?"

"Then you be better be expecting an appearance from the wolf."

* * *

><p>Wally's Pov~<p>

"Kid… What are you doing?" Artemis hissed at me, hitting my stomach, "You're going to get our cover blown."

"She is right, Kid Flash…Who did you call anyways?" Miss Martian asked, floating next to us and losing the camo. We were in a thick forest and separated into two groups: Me, Artemis, and Miss M, and the others in their group. We were surrounding a compound building that was in the middle of nowhere and there was a lot of people.

"…So, I heard there's trouble here and it's way too close to my house for my comfort; you called?" A voice called out, leaning against a tree, "What do we have here?"

"You're the _Silencieux Loup_." Artemis said, ready to point her arrow.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Viktory-I mean, Wolf…Viktorya said before jumping off the high branch and flipping in front of us, "I can help you."

"Why should we trust you, if anything, you could be lying and try to kill us." Artemis said, pointing her arrow as Wolf put her hands on her hips.

"Well…if I really wanted to kill you, I could have done it from up there; it wasn't hard to sneak up on you guys." She said, as it was simple math. I was still hoping Artemis would put her weapon down, "Fine, if you think I am…tricking you, I'm leaving."

"No…I mean, I think you can help us." Miss M said a little nervous as Wolf nodded and got closer to where we were standing and looked over the bushes, "If you want too."

"You said Queen Bee, right?" Wolf asked, looking at me as I tensed.

"You called her, how do you even know her number?" Artemis demanded as I gulped loudly.

"Just tell her; I really don't care." Wolf said, putting her hands on her hips, "Better now than later."

"Kid?" Miss Martian questioned as I fidgeted a little.

"As he is trying to calm down-" I gasped as she simply took off her mask. I heard Miss Martian gasp a little.

"You're that girl; Viktorya." Miss Martian whispered as Vik nodded and put her mask back on.

"Was this all part of your plan? Become friends with us and then betray us?" Artemis questioned I rolled my eyes.

"I think you are overreacting, Artemis." I said.

"No, it's fine; I would have thought the same thing, but to be honest… I never met you…I think." Wolf said as I remembered she doesn't realize that they are Artemis and Megan, "Or…I just choose to ignore it. So… tell me, what do you know so far about the situation."

"Nothing really…we are only to investigate and be covert." Miss Martian answered as Wolf sighed, "Unless something goes bad and-" Gunshots were fired and an explosion.

"Hmm… so much for covert-"

"Superboy and the others were caught, we have to help them." Miss Martian said as the others nodded. I tilted my head at her, "Oh! Um, it's a-"

"I am guessing it is one of your powers." I answered as she nodded, "All right… the party just started without me and I am really disappointed." I looked as Wolf climbed up the tree skillfully and started to move tree by tree as if she was a monkey- in a good way!

* * *

><p>Viktorya's Pov~<p>

I jumped off the branch and made contact with an unexpected person's back. I heard them groan as I hopped off there back and kicked their face; they won't be getting up anytime soon.

"You, what are you doing here?" Superboy demanded, deciding to whether risk his hiding spot behind the door and attack me, or suffer and wait for an opening.

"Well… I don't like you so I won't tell you." I muttered before going into one of my pouches, "Where's Aquaman and bird boy?" I threw a flash bang up in the air as I heard groans of pain. I rushed inside and dodged a spray of bullets by a man who was shooting blindly. Who the hell does Queen Bee hire? I threw a throwing knife at his hand as it penetrated his skin. He cried out in pain and dropped his gun. I saw Superboy handling the others by throwing them… it was not a pretty sight. I ran up to the guy, jabbed my fist into his jaw before curling my fist, cocking it, and punching his kidney as hard as I could; I wasn't sure if it erupted or not. I heard a gun being loaded and saw three guards behind me. I was ready to run, but I was startled by the sudden appearance of Aqualad's back.

"Get down." He ordered as he made a water shield as it repelled or absorbed the bullets. I went behind him and slightly looked over his shoulder; they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Stay the way you are." I said as he looked over, "I got a ridiculous plan."

"Wait, we have to think about the possible-" I ignored him as I ran back a couple of feet, making sure I wasn't being hit. I hunched my back and ran full speed. I stepped on Aqualad's head, sorry, and used the force of that to push my self in the firing range. I pulled out my sword, and threw it at the man in the middle as it hit his upper thigh with a vengeance.

"It's the Silent Wolf!" One cried out and went to grab his dagger. I landed on the ground and titled my head backwards the dodge the dagger and simply watched him hit the wall of the compound by Aqualad's kick. He ran past me and took out the other one… It feels good to have someone back you up; you don't have to do a lot of work.

"The stepping on the head was not necessary." Aqualad said as I shrugged.

"But it worked." I said, and looked around; the five people ahead of me knocked out all the guards… I think it was my time to leave. Without a word, I left the building and worked my way to the road and to my house, which was a 15-minute walk.

"Hey." I heard Wally call out as I turned around and saw him stop to a halt, "Where you going?"

"I am going home." I said and turned around before he ran in front of me; I curse his super speed.

"But, come on! Don't you want to meet Batman?" He complained as I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Batman scares the crap out of me. I am out." I said, pushing him to the side.

"…I'll let you ride a airship!" He said as I turned around, "Miss M has one."

"Um…tempting, but that is going to be an awkward thing. Half your team doesn't trust me-"

"But I trust you, isn't that enough?"

"Please, don't go sentimental on me." I said, putting my hands on my hips, "What am I going to do, have a nice chat with Batman?"

"Well… I can tell you it's not going to be with a cup of tea." He joked as I sighed, "But, if you don't… you don't have too." He said and turned around as I turned around.

"…How many seats are in the airship?" A grin fell on our faces.


	13. Chapter 13

13~ Lady Luck is _not _on my side tonight

* * *

><p>Viktorya's Pov~<p>

Gauche was not a word great enough to describe…the feeling in this ship. I leaned against the wall of the…Bioship; that is what Miss Martian called it. Wally was grinning like a fool, Superboy was frowning, Aretmis looked…queasy, Miss Martian and Bird boy were a little tense and I must say, Aqualad was the only one who seemed normal to me… This tension was killing everyone; someone had to break the silence.

"Why are you an assassin?" Superboy demanded as I sighed in relief a little…at least someone said something, even though it was offensive, "Why did you become one?"

"Maybe that isn't a good way to break a ice-"

"It's fine; I don't really care at this moment." I said, interrupting Robin who just nodded, "Where to start…? I became an assassin because… I think I was born into the assassin group…"

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked, turning to his to face me.

"Well… I can't remember how I started, if that's a better answer for you." I said, cracking my fingers one by one, "That's all I can say-"

"Why can't you remember? Are you not suppose to tell-"

"Trust me when I said I would _**willingly **_tell you how I started, but… I had Amnesia until I was 11 I think… I can't remember anything before that." I said with a shrug, but sighed, "It's pretty pathetic really."

"Do you know why?" Artemis asked as I tilted my head.

"Nope…first thing I remember was being in a adoptive home in France, being picked up by my current sister. I got adopted because I somehow bonded with this lady. I went to America in the next week. Next thing I know, I am being dragged from my home, a cloth over my face knocking me out, and just waking up hearing that 'I better not fail or else…" Blah, blah, blah, and bam; here I am." I said, putting my hands up, "There you go. Happy?"

"Huh, that sounds more like a fake sob story." Superboy said, turning back in his seat, crossing his arms, "To tell you the truth, I don't think we should even believe you." I shook my head before taking off my mask and strapping it to my waist.

"Isn't that a shocker…breaks my heart. To tell you the truth…your voice and just your appearance makes me nauseating-"

"What was that?" He demanded, turning around and I couldn't help but snicker a bit; such a big ego.

"I'm sure you have good hearing. You know what I said." I said, tilting my head to the side, "Why, do you want to do something about it?"

"Anyways!" Artemis started, trying to break the tension, "What made you decide to come now?"

"...Um..." I scratched my head and closed my eyes, "I'm not sure, but...it seemed like a good idea...never mind, green eyes here found out."

"You can't be serious? He found out? That's a surprise." Robin said as Kid glared.

"Hey, can I at least get a little prop? Dude, I practically saved the world!" Kid Flash said as I raised an eyebrow, "Well...I kind of did."

"We are approaching the cave." Miss Martian said as I felt a little nauseous. I grunted a bit and held my hand over my mouth, "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mind me." I said as I slid down the wall, "I don't like flying that much. I get like this all the time."

"Wait, you have a fear of flying?" Kid Flash joked as I nodded, "Ha! I thought-"

"You thought what? I demanded, glaring at him, full intensity.

"...Never mind." I smiled at the remark and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the Bioship land with accuracy. I started to stand up and clear my throat.

"You ready?" Kid Flash asked as I clutched the corner of the Bioship.

"I am losing my nerve; just drop me off home." I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It won't be bad." Miss Martian said with a smile, "You can trust me."

"Yeah, I can...but I do like my Bioship corner." I said, giving her a look, "I'm staying. I don't feel like seeing the dark knight anymore."

"You're just a coward." Superboy said as I shrugged.

"Wow...it takes one to know one." I replied, glaring as he got closer threateningly, "This is a two-way street, blue eyes, don't think I can make smart-ass comments too." I heard a loud clanking sound and looked to where the steps where; I groaned, "Never mind...I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing-"

"Is that-" I interrupted the red metal thing.

"Are you a tin can?" I questioned, still clutching the corner, "A red tin can."

"...Batman is waiting for her." He said as I groaned.

"I am not moving. Touch me and I will break your hand." I swore as I was suddenly dragged by the back of my collar by the red tin man, "Hey! Stop that, this is the last one I have!" And my butt was chaffing...

* * *

><p>"Crap..." I muttered as I face-to-face with the...<em>thing<em> itself. He was very tall. He has a dark grey costume with a symbol of a bag spreading its wings. He also wore a black cowl. It looks like he hasn't seen a baby kitten and smiled. Frankly, I rather face Superman...well, never mind... he is pretty scary. Just being in the presence of Superman...that just makes me shiver, "Never thought I would meet you like this."

"We don't always get what we want." He said and I started to think if I should be scared of this...inhumanely large individual, "What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I don't-"

"And if I sense that you are lying, even a little; you can forget about your chances of joining..." He said as my jaw went slacked... He is really pissing me off, " Now, why did you want to change? why now?"

"I..." I took a deep breath; speaking to persuade someone is not my strong point at all... "I didn't...want to...be controlled. Yeah, it's a bit too late to ask for forgiveness and all that other sentimental crap, but I just want... at least do something better. I know my sister doesn't like me doing this stuff-"

"You have family." He stated then asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Well...not by blood... I don't really know what happen to them, so I don't dwell on that part too much. It...it kind of hurts my head when I think about it too much. But yeah, family I have. Veronica. She's...smart, but can be very annoying..." I said and rubbed my head, "She's going to kill me if I don't tell her where I went."

"She knows about your job?" He asked as I chuckled and rolled my eyes, but nodded, "Is she in the Ea-"

"Her? Yeah right, that's like saying Mariah Carey working at Mcdonalds*. With her job right now, it's never going to happen." I said and crossed my arms, "W-why am I telling you this?"

"You choose to ramble on." He said as I raised an eyebrow; that was true, "You know if the League members do agree to...accept you, it will be a slow process. We have to keep you under surveillance, just to make sure that all your ties with them is separated." I smiled mischievously and hopped form one foot to another, "What is it?"

"Well, I sort of have one tie...with the Eagle Oath that I want to keep." I said, scratching my chin, "His name is...R-...Hacker. He isn't...exactly in the Eagle Oath, just gets me information here and there."

"No." He said as I looked at him, "He still gives the Eagle Oath information right? Then no. Your...companion could scatter information into the wrong hands, putting the team in danger."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, and that's final. If you want to stay on the team, you have to listen to me." He said as my jaw clenched, "That's final... Understood?"

"Loud and Clear." I said, giving a lazy salute. He didn't even nod before turning away, "Bye!"

"Viktorya..." He said as I scratched my head and looked at him, "You have a team now; there are like your family. They will help you along the way. Protect them with all you got because you won't get a second chance; don't screw it up." I looked at him in shock. It was...oddly comforting to hear that from the Dark Knight, but I still thought he was jerk. They are like my family, huh? That's not a thought that I would like to hold onto. Batman turned a corner as I breathed a sigh of relief. I was actually surprised that there wasn't any torture chairs. I looked around this vast place before walking around, anywhere actually, hopefully, I could get directions on where the exit is. I heard the sound of someone walking and turned around.

"Hey." I said as he skidded to a stop in front of me.

"That's all you have to say, hey?" He asked as I shrugged and put my hands on my hips, "How'd it go?"

"You know what, it was better than I thought, but he scary." I said and chuckled, "And somehow, he is really cool."

"That's what Superhero's do. Welcome to the light side, young padawan." Kid Flash said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Right." I said sarcastically, pushing his arm off, "And next time you call me 'young padawan', you're dead."

"What are you talking about? That has to be the best nickname; you can't hate it." He complained as I started to walk in a random direction.

"Well, then. You haven't heard of good enough nicknames in your life. Your nickname could be ginger." I said, smirking at him.

"Ginger, really? That's old school-"

"No, I am pretty sure that it is up to date, ginger." I said as i saw him roll his eyes.

"Ginger, really? That's not creative." He said as I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to try to find my way around I guess." I said and sighed, "Do you know around this place?"

"You mean you want me to play tour-guide?" He asked as I nodded, "Sure, as long as you stick close to me~"

"Wally...you see this blade...Yeah, you better watch what you're saying."

"...and to the left is the library, but don't go in there. It's so dusty that even dust bunnies died." He said with a grin as I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"That was a weak joke..." I said before walking past the library and down the hall.

"No it wasn't, it was pure imagination." He argued as i stuck my tongue out at him, "Yeah, that's real mature."

"Yeah, more mature than you." I retorted as he huffed and crossed his arms, "Don't act like that-"

"Nope, I am not listening to you. 10 second silent." He said, as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "You can't be serio-"

"Not talking to you." He said as I narrowed my eyes, "7 seconds left-"

"You are-"

"6-"

"Hey, I am talking here-"

"4 seconds-"

"I will burn that teddy bear at hom-"

"2 second-"

"I won't make food to share with you."

"1-...you can cook?" He asked suddenly as I crossed my eyes, "W-wait, you can?"

"Oh, you are talking to me now? Surprise, surprise." I said, glaring at him, "I'm not cooking anything for you."

"You can't be like that! I showed you around the building-"

"And I thank you by not insulting you. You should be thankful." I said as he pouted, "All right; I will make you something."

"I knew there was something special about you-"

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

><p>"W-what are these?" He asked as I sat on the edge of the kitchen table. I kicked my feet back and forth and looked at him.<p>

"It's called Gruyère Cheese Gougères. I am surprised that it didn't burn this time or anything; took me about five tries." I mused and looked at Kid who...was stuffing his face in.

"He won't answer when it comes to food." A voice said next to me as I raised an eyebrow; he has light feet, "How'd it go with Batman?"

"Um...The conversation was okay. I was feeling like it was going to turn into some kind of disaster, but now-"

"Now, you are feeling the aster then." He said as I stared at him...

"So, you're Eric...the guy with punny words. I-I still remember that word." I said with a small chuckle, "This is...sort of surprising." He just nodded and hopped right up next to me. I said nothing and just looked at how fast my food was going away to that _pig's_ black hole stomach.

"Don't worry about it." He said as I raised an eyebrow, "Superboy and the others are doubtful about you, but give them time. It's not common for an assassin just to come in the superhero business."

"I can expect that. I would actually be surprised if all of you guys just accepted me like that; you guys must have some...doubt about me...Do you have doubts about me?" I asked, kicking his foot.

"Hmm...Not really." He said as I raised an eyebrow, "It's the truth."

"So... you are not distraught that I am joining or anything?" I asked as he grinned.

"More like traught."

"Traught, huh?" I said, cocking my head to the side, "I like that word."

"Hey, when did Robin get here?" Kid Flash ask as he finally finished. I sighed and glared at him, "What?"

I looked on Black Canary as she had typed some letters into this blue hologram. She wore a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination,grey stockings with seams up the front and back, black, heavy, calf-length boots, black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, a blue jacket, and a black choker. I would have thought different about her if I didn't know she was a hero. "Processing...Accepted. _Silencieux Loup_. B08." The computer said as I blink in surprised; wow...it actually knows French.

"All right, your file is on the computer; it will accept you every time you come here from...whatever you are." She said as I nodded, "Uh...Welcome to the team."

"Yeah...thanks." I muttered as she nodded, then the awkward pause came... I looked around and rubbed my head.

"Can...can I go now or should I just...do something." I said as she looked up.

"Batman said nothing about it, so I am letting you go." She said as I nodded, "But come tomorrow around noon time; I want to train with you to see what level you are in hand-to-hand combat before...you can train with the others."

"So, you want to see if I would go out of control or not." I said as she nodded, "It's fine; whatever. Just hope you keep in mind that I won't hold back when I fight you."

"Agreed." She said with a smirk and started to walk away.

"Wait, how do I leave?" I asked as she turned around.

"Just keep walking towards it; it will lead you to your hometown in Michigan." She said as I raised an eyebrow, "Miss Martian told me."

"Right...Mind reader." I said, a bit irritated. I took a deep breath and walked towards the spiral metal opening.

I snapped my eyes open and looked around...Why am I in a phone booth. I got out of it and looked around, rubbing my head. I snapped my eyes towards voices and walked over to it, using the trees and bushes to conceal myself. I peered over the bushes and raised an eyebrow; Jenny's Famous Pancakes? That's near my house... Was I really transported-...it is the Justice League, I wouldn't be surprised if I did... I put my mask back on and went into the direction where I think my house is.

"Veronica." I whispered, knocking on her window. I could have gone to my window, but it was locked, thanks to her, "Veronica, you lazy bum, wake up." I knocked on the window harder and glared at her figure, "Veronica!" I saw her body sat up and look around, before turning towards me and screaming.

"Really, I don't look that bad-"

"Veronica!" The figure on the bed said as I went wide-eyes; was that Laura. I shook the headache that was forming before backing up. I lost my footing and fell backwards into some bushes. I was about to move until I heard the window open;

"Mom, there's nothing out here, it could have been the tree-"

"Trees don't say 'Veronica'! I saw it, it looked like a wolf."

"Oh...well, maybe it was just a bad dream; why don't you sleep in the guestroom downstairs. You deserve some sleep." I heard Veronica offered.

"I need hard-core liquor, that's what I need." Laura muttered as I shook my head; I didn't know she was a drinker. Few moments later...

"Vik, get your ass up here!" I heard Veronica whisper harshly as I popped out of the bushes and started to clim up the tree, "You almost gaver my mother a heart attack-"

"She almost gave ME a heart attack." I whispered, removing my mask and entering her bedroom, "Why is she here, and more importantrly, why is she sleeping in your room?"

"She had visited a friends and wanted to surprise me. And my room is the closest; she didn't want to sleep in your room." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Figures..."

"Hey, where were you, you have been gone-"

"It's hard to explain-" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Is that…my shirt?"

"What? No-"

"Light sparkles, zip in the back, butterfly in the front-Why are you weaing it?"I demanded as she glared at me.

"Where's my milk?"

Awkward silence…

"Whatever." I muttered and took off my mask before going to her private bathroom, in fear that Laura might see me like this, "Hey, did you see Hack-Ryan, today?"

"Actually, yeah. He was wondering where you were; he said he couldn't find you and will come tomorrow-"

"He can't." I said before closing the door behind me, "The Justice League won't allow me to be involve-"

"Justice League; you mean like…Flash, Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Batman, Hawkgirl, Blac-"

"Yes, now shut it." I said, turning on the water before sighing and closing my eyes, leaning against the wall of the tub from the outside. I was about to say something, but closed my mouth and shook my head. Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow…

* * *

><p>* Sorry, but the whole Mariah Carey, but can you imagine her working at Mcdonalds?<p>

*The last quote is from Albert Einstein and I thought it would fit.

* * *

><p>GUYS, PLEASE BE SAFE ON HALLOWEEN. DON'T LET STRANGERS KIDNAP YOU OR ANYTHING. JUST HAVE FUN. HAVE A VERY HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

14~ Dealing with fire

(Also, please review...Im not sure who to pick for a potential love interest. Help!)

* * *

><p>I rolled my neck and cracked my knuckles before sighing and looking around the hollowed cave before my eyes landed on Black Canary who was currently warming up too, though, she was a bit annoyed with me; I came in a little late; I slept in. She was still wearing her hero clothing. I didn't bother to wear my stuff because I saw no really need. I wore a black and white tee with a dark red skull in the front, a black knit leather jacket, skinny blue-gray jeans, and bright red ankle converse sneakers. I had my equipment and clothes in a bag in the corner if we possibly have a mission today, but I really hope not.<p>

"Are you ready?" Black Canary asked as I sighed and nodded, walking onto the…circular thing in the middle, which lighted up as Black Canary stepped into the middle and threw her jacket to the side, "We will start out slow and work our way up."

"Sure." I said, shrugging, getting into my stance before smirking at her, "Though, I don't think we will start out slow."

"Initiate. Combat Training. 3...2…1." The computer said as I slowly walked around her as she did the same, waiting for me to strike. I wasn't always the one to give the second punch, so… I ran towards and shoot out a fist towards her face. She grabbed my arm and was about to flip me over her shoulder until I elbowed her ribcage. I ducked under her high-kick. I put my arms in a X over my head to block the foot that was going to make contact with my head.

"Whatever happened to starting slow?" I asked, before kicking her other leg as she lost balance and I stepped back a few.

"I thought this is 'slow' for you assassins. Too much?" She said as I smirked and took off my jacket.

"Child's Play…" I ran at her again and jumped in the air to kick her in the face. She moved out of the way before coming towards me and giving out quick jabs. I dodged most of them or just tried to counter. I saw that she was about to kick me in the chest as I bended backward, twisting around and tried to make my heel to make contact with her ribs. She grabbed my leg and threw me to the side. I was a bit surprised at her strength before twisting in the air and landing on my feet.

"Tae-Known-Do?" She asked as I nodded.

"Karate?" I asked as she smirked, "I'll take that as a yes." This time she came at me with a vengeance. I backed up a little and glared at her form. She grabbed my wrist as I saw that she was going to give me a Palm-heel strike to my chin, but I head butted her in time as she backed up a little as I gave her an Axe kick towards her arm. Though, she back flipped away.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" I taunted, panting a bit.

"I just don't want my arm to be shattered. You have powerful legs." She said as I smirked.

"Just from climbing buildings." I said as I slowly started to get closer to her, "Ready?"

She said nothing as she turned around brought her leg up fast towards me as I reacted by giving her my own roundhouse kick.

"Nice reaction-" I didn't wait for her to finish as jumped on her leg and used my other leg to kick her in the face as she ducked and backed away, "Impatient?"

"You talk a lot." I muttered and before running full speed at her. As I got close, I slid on the ground and did a spinning kick, though, she dodged, but I wrapped my legs around one of hers and brought her down to her knees. I saw her leg being lift up and my eyes widened. I let go of her leg and rolled over to the side before getting up and back flipping away as she got up also. I rolled my neck once more before running at her again as she ran towards me. Just before I attacked her, she spun around and her left arm lashed out on my right arm as I was about to it her. She sent another punch my way as I grabbed a hold of it. She spun around again, this time, her elbow ready to hit me, but I blocked that one. She unleashed quick jabs as I elbowed her on her wrist, twisted around to elbow her in the stomach, the giving her a powerful sidekick as she skidded back. I ran towards her, about to punch her until she grabbed my arm and kicked me straight in the chest as I slid on the ground, but picked myself up. She ran at me and jumped in the air as I blocked a sharp kick to the head. I tried to kick her in the face, but she ducked down. I was going to elbow her again, but we met in a clash, until she used her other elbow to hit me in the shoulder and pushed me back. I threw a punch at her as she blocked and swept-kick my feet. I put my hand flat on the ground and sent two spinning kicks towards her as she staggered a bit. I got back on my feet. I jumped in the air, ready to kick her as she moved out of the way. She did a roundhouse kick to my right leg as I stumbled a bit and I was almost dizzy as I felt something hard against my head. I tried to get my balance again and shook off the feeling. I turned around in time to block her one-two combo. She then grabbed onto my shoulder to throw me until I kneed her in the stomach and brought my leg back to kick her in the stomach as she moved away. I jumped towards her, giving her a spinning kick as she kicked that way and blocked my other kick. I turned my tactics to attack her weak points that I already hit with knife jabs, but she copied my movements. I gave her a series of kicks before spinning in the air and kicking her in the chest. I moved swiftly towards her, ready to bring her to her knees until she kicked her in the gut and punched my shoulder. I didn't let that stop me as I spun around to kick her under her armpit before jumping in the air to kick her other side. She counterattack me by punching my leg and was about to punch the other one before I back-flipped away, clipping her in the chin. I was panting a bit too hard and saw that she was doing the same. *

"…Truce?" She said as I nodded and plopped to the ground with a groan; I heard her chuckle before sitting down next to me, "You can fight."

"Ah, thanks…So can you…" I said and went wide-eyes before twisting my neck to look over my shoulder. It was…awkward on how the Team were here, except for Robin to my disappointment, were either shock or surprised, but in Wally's case, you couldn't tell; stuffing his face with food. "Oh no…you were watching the whole time?"

"I'm sorry, but we were just wondering what the noise was." M'gann had asked with a sudden shyness as I sighed. She had on a white T-Shirt under a short-sleeved crop top purple sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown shoes and a headband to keep her hair back. I think I remember her when I first went to Happy Harbor, though, she had…peach skin than green.

"Me and Kaldur wanted to train." Superboy said, crossing his arms. He wore a black t-shirt with the classic S-shield in red, and blue jeans, and dark shoes. I looked over to Kaldur who seemed like the only one with a level-head. He wore a blue and black jacket with a high-collar, black pants, and black sandals. There was that…blonde girl, Artemis. She had a white top with a brown jacket with sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans with black knee high boots and small, round black earrings. Wally had a blue short-sleeved shirt with a white long sleeved undershirt, baggy pants, red trainers, and a black watch.

"Right." I muttered, slowly getting up with the help of Black Canary who was walking away, "Leaving so soon?"

"My shift is down. Red Tornado is coming in a few. Take care." She said before walking to the portal thing.

"Black Canary: B013." The computer said as I saw her body turn into the particles before there was nothing left. I got off the computer thing on the floor and walked over next to M'gann and Artemis as M'gann flashed me a bright smile. I gave her a small smile back and looked back to the two guys that were getting ready-…I kept a calm face as Superboy had suddenly took off his shirt and shoes…I looked at Aqualad who took of his jacket and shoes. Superboy, why did you just take your shirt off…- I remembered that I was next to Miss Martian and stopped myself. They started to circle around each other as the computer began the countdown before they started to attack eachother.

"Kaldur's uh...nice, don't you think?" Artemis said with a smile as I rolled my eyes, "Handsome, commanding. You should totally ask him out."

"He's like a big brother to me, you guys would look go together." M'gann said as I sighed and shook my head.

"He's nice, and more like a friend. I think Viktorya and Wally here would make the cutest couple." Artemis said as I glared at her for getting me involved; are you serious? I looked over and saw Waly eating a big chunk of a hotdog; does he ever stop eating.

"I agree! You're full of determination and he's full of…" Artemis said, "It…" I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Not going to happen guys; sorry to break it to you." I said as they started to laugh. I suddenly heard a yell and saw Kaldur on his backside.

"Fail. Aqualad." The computer said as I smirked.

"Black Canary taught me that." Superboy said as I heard some sighs of endearment next to me… I looked over at the two girls next to me and raised an eyebrow; are they crushing on the same guy…? Makes sense why they didn't pick the other one to pair up with Superboy… A hatch suddenly opened and I saw Red Tornado coming from a…red tornado… He started to walk away with no greeting; wow. Nice android; I like Star Wars' androids better. I saw Wally using his super speed to confront the giant red tin.

"Do you have a mission for us?" He asked eagerly, and I was confused on how he ate that fast…wait, he's kid flash, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado answered with no hesitation.

"Yeah, well, the Batman is with the Robin doing the whole dynamic duo thing in Gotham, but you're headed somewhere right? A hot date, or uh…_mission_?" Wally asked as I smiled as his attempt to say mission in French, but I couldn't imagine Red Tornado with a… "hot" date.

"If we can be of help." Kalura said as the red tin turned around and a hologram computer appeared. He started to type in some words before a very old man appeared on the screen.

"Kent Nelson. A friend. He is 106 years old." Red Tornado said as I found that hard to believe. Laura is only in the 50s I guess and has that many wrinkles as this Kent Nelson guy, unless she uses Botox.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispered as I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"And he had been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the justice society; the precursor of your mentors', Justice League." Red Tornado said as I felt a little left out; I really don't have a mentor from the Justice League.

"Of course. Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme; he was Doctor Fate!" Kaldur said with some type of enthusiasm as I try to keep up with these…things.

"Tch. More like Doctor Fate. The guy knows a little of advance science. "Dumbledore's" it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." He whispered as I punched his arm with a slight chuckle, "What was that-"

"I can't believe that you used a reference to Harry Potter…" I said, shaking my head.

"But you were laughing so I'm doing nothing wrong." He said as I smiled at him and stared at the hologram.

"Kent maybe on one of his…walkabouts, but he is the caretaker of the helmet of fate; the source of the doctor's mystic might. And it is unwise…to leave its power unguarded." Red Tornado said as I sensed a mission coming along.

"He is like the great sorcerer of priest and priestesses of Mars; I will be honored to go help and find him." M'gann said with a smile.

"Me too!" Wally said a bit too quickly as his hand shot up. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "So honored I could barely stand it. Magic rocks." I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at Artemis.

"Is he serious?" I asked her, ready to kick him to the flipside.

"All the way." She said, crossing her arms and looked away.

"Take this." Red Tornado said as I saw a small key in his hand, "It is the key to the tower of fate." I saw Kaldur take the key.

"What are the chances that we are so both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally asked as M'gann smiled. I smirked a bit and punched his arm hard as I walked past him, "Ow!"

"I'm happy that it hurts." I said, going to my bag, "Just be expecting more."

* * *

><p>I clenched the arm rest of the chairs as I tried to relax. I trust M'gann, but…I don't really like airplanes at times.<p>

"So, Wally. When did you first realize that your HONEST infinity for sorcererey?" Artemis asked as I smirked and looked at Wally.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but uh…before I became Kid Flash, I seriously thought of becoming a wizard myself." He said, staring at M'gann who seemed oblivious, or ignored Wally. I rolled my eyes and kicked his chair, "Hey-"

"Hey..." I said before leaning closer to him and lowering my tone, "Keep this up and you will see black and blues on your arm." He stiffened before sinking lower to his seat. I smiled brightly and looked at city of Salem.

"We reached Tornado's coordinates, but…" M'gann said

"Nothing's here." I said, looking around.

"Take us down." Kaldur said as M'gann nodded and landed her Bio ship

* * *

><p>I looked at Wally as he stopped in front of me and waited for him to speak.<p>

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." He said as I looked at Artemis.

"Could it be…Adaptive, micro-auto electronics combined with face-shifting…?" Artemis started.

"Absolutely..." Wally said with a smile until M'gann came, "Not! Clearly, mystic forces are at work here…" I glared at him, "Please don't hit me." I thought I felt a presence behind me, but ignored it. We all walked into the middle of the field as Kaldur pulled out the key.

"A test of faith." He said before walking forward, "Stand behind me." He walked a few feet out. Out of nowhere, a large tower had appeared as I raised an eyebrow. I shook off a weird feeling before pushing Artemis slightly. She broke out of her trance before playfully pushing me. Kaldur opened the door as we all walked in. I spun around as I heard the door shut.

"Uh…where the door go?" Superboy asked, looking around.

"Somehow, it disappeared." I muttered before seeing a holographic Kent Nelson, "Crap."

"Greetings. You have entered with the key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." The hologram said as I was about to speak."

"We are here bec-"

"We are true believers and have come to see Doctor Fate!" Wally said as my eyes widened as the figure frowned and disappeared. Suddenly, the floor broke and we were all falling into a pit of lava. I grabbed Superboy's arm and took out my sword as I embedded it into the wall. I looked up and saw that M'gann had Wally and Artemis had Kaldur. I cursed under my breath as I felt as getting closer to the heat. I felt Superboy's arm wrap around my waist and I was a bit horrified on how he used his hand to try and stop us.

"Pull your feet up!" I warned him, looking down, though, I don't think he listened because he screamed in pain and pulled his feet up. I looked down and saw that his feet looked like he didn't get hurt, but his jeans weren't lucky; at least he is superman's clone.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as he looked down.

"Those…were my favorite boots." He said as I resisted the urge to laugh, "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"We can always buy new ones." I said, patting his arm, and lost my grip on my sword since my hands were sweating like crazy, but thankfully, Superboy got a handle on me, "Thanks."

"Having trouble…maintaining altitude." M'gann said as I started to think that heat is one of her…weaknesses, "I'm so hot."

"Yes you are." Wally said as I shook my head.

"Wally!" I and Artemis yelled; this boy can be so flirty at the worst times.

"Hey! Inches from supposed death; I am entitled to speak my mind-"

"But it's better to keep your mouth shut!" I responded, glaring at him, "M'gann, hang in there!"

I looked down and sighed; how are we suppose to get out of here…?

* * *

><p>* I used the fighting part from an inspiration called "Dead Fantasy" on Youtube; it's really good.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

15~ All that ends well…doesn't seem to end well

I rushed this; I am sorry!

* * *

><p>Viktorya's Pov~<p>

"Hello, Megan." M'gann said as I raised an eyebrow and looked at her; why did she do that? "We never truly answered the question."

"Nice figuring out, but how do we answer the correct way?" I demanded, gritting my teeth. I knew I should have gone home after training with Black Canary. I am going to die because of Wally…

"Red Tornado…sent us…to see if …and the helmet…were safe." M'gann said between breaths as we were almost in arms reach of each other. After she said that, I heard a sliding noise and saw a platform closing, covering the lava. Superboy dropped down as I got out of his arms and pulled my sword out of the wall, looking down. I thought it should have been hot. Wally and M'gann dropped to the ground, but I was hoping he would fall on his face. I looked over and saw Artemis and Kaldur safely on the ground.

"Is everyone good?" I asked as I received some nods, "All right then."

"This platform." Kaldur stated before bending down to touch the floor, "It should be hot, but it is cool to the touch."

"I thought it cooled down quickly, but still…with that amount of heat…" I muttered, crossing my arms, "The sooner we find this Nelson guy, the better."

"Don't worry, Megalicious." Wally said, putting an arm around M'gann, "I got ya-"

"Enough!" Artemis shouted, shoving Wally against the wall with force, "Your little 'impress Megan at all cost' game nearly got us all barbequed!"

"When did become my fault?" Wally asked, defending himself as I narrowed my eyes.

"Wally, you idiot. When you lied to that…_thing_ and called yourself a 'true-believer.' And adding to that, you kind of suck at lying." I said with an unemotional face.

"Wally." M'gann said with a disappointing voice, "You don't…believe?" Wally looked at us with a hard stare before throwing his hands in the air.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic…but magic is the real lie; a major load!" Wally said, crossing his arms as I shook my head; he's so dense sometimes.

"Wally. I studied for a year at the conservatory in sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Aqualad said as I looked at Wally, waiting for his reaction.

"Dude, you ever hear of bio-electricity?" Wally asked as I thought about it…that could be true, "Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today, it's all a bunch of tricks."

"You are pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis mocked, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's science, I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am!" Wally said, "Everything can be explained by science."

"Wally, not everything can be explained by science. There is some stuff that is beyond our ability to comprehend or study." I reasoned, but he just stuck his head up…

"Let us test you that theory." Aqualad said, grabbing a hold of a lever and stepped back a bit.

"Wait! The back draft of the lava will roast us alive." Wally said quickly, but Aqualad opened it and little white particles came out; I suddenly felt cold.

"That better not be dandruff." I muttered as M'gann put her hand out to touch it.

"It's snow-"

"Snow!" I asked, looking down, "I'm going in!" I jumped out and felt a little weird… I looked around and smiled…Snow, reminds me of Michigan in the winter time. I saw the others follow and the door closed behind us.

"Well?" I asked Wally before bending down to form a snowball.

"Ever hear of the string theory, we are in a pocket dimension." He said as I narrowed my eyes and whipped that ball into his stomach, "Hey! Stop that."

"Don't be a baby." I said, forming another snowball already and grinned a bit when I got hit by one.

"It's a two way street, sister." Wally said, tightly compacting a snowball together.

"What's that?" M'gann asked, as I looked over and saw a hovering stick. I dodged Wally's snowball and threw one more at him. Artemis walked over to it.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally said sarcastically before running over to it.

"I got it." Artemis and Wally said, before grabbing it at the same time. The stick had started to glow yellow, "Hey, I can't let go." They both screamed when they were dragged into the air and just disappeared with a ding…

"That's it…I want to leave…" I muttered, walking in a random direction as the others followed.

"I don't understand…Wally." M'gann said as I rolled my eyes; no one will. "It's almost like he needs to believe that the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his…understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." Aqualad said as I looked down and sighed.

"He's too stubborn; that's all I need to know." I said and looked over to Superboy, "How you holding up?"

"Great." He said in an astringent tone, "Hope you leading us to the right place."

"Hell, you make it sound like I know where we are going-" I stopped myself when I heard a creaking noise and looked to the left, seeing a open door on top of a hill, "Maybe I do know…Lets go; I think I had enough crazy to deal with today." We all walked towards it as I peered into it.

"Men can go first." I offered as Superboy rolled his eyes and went in, next was Aqualad. I jumped in and saw the guys on the floor. I landed on the ground and steadied myself. I looked over and saw M'gann floating down gracefully. I saw Wally and Artemis and breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't captured or anything. I also noticed a very old man.

"You're Kent Nelson…? Wow, the picture made you look 10 years younger." I joked a bit and saw the others get up. I realized that there was no…right way to stand. There were stairs all around us, going in weird directions. Is this where he lives…? I can't imagine. I heard a blast and looked up.

"Abra Kadabra…God that man never wears a decent shirt." I mused before pulling out my sword from its sheathe, "At least I have fun." I dodged the lightning shot and looked at him. I saw that Wally was with the old man. Nelson knocked on the rather large bell, which made a portal, and Wally and Nelson left… next thing you know, I see a guy flying with a cat in his hand. I shook my head and ignored trying to comprehend what was going on, "Abra Kadabra, have you ever heard of a T-shirt? I don't know who you are trying to impress with that hairy chest."

"Shut up you brat." He shouted, aiming at me as I moved out of the way and ran at him with Superboy. I nodded at Supey as he jumped at Abra Kadabra with a loud roar. Abra, out of instinct, shot at Superboy, who was shot down like a bird in the sky and was trapped in an electric net-like trap. I grimaced a bit, but thrusted my blade with the full intent of piercing him in the rib cage, but he was rather fast for his build. I ducked under another shot of his and looked over, seeing Aqualad caught too.

"I remember that sword-"

"No you don't." I said, twisting around his body and aimed towards his spinal cord before I felt electricity shooting through my body. I grunted in pain and curled into a ball.

"Don't forget that steel is a conductor of electricity." He sneered as I forced myself to look at him.

"I won't forget that…" I said before groaning. I just have to hold out until…some type of miracle happens… I looked over and saw the others in the same position, but I feel like I can hold out the most; I did had to go through some tests like this in case I ever got caught. Thank god for those. I looked over at Abra who was aiming his wand again. I raised a slight eyebrow when I saw him only in his…Speedos? He lost his concentration and wand before we were all free.

"Show's over." Superboy said before punching him straight in the face, making him go unconscious. I walked over to him and gave him a hard punch in the stomach. I looked over and met Aqualad's disapproving gaze.

"He deserved that for wearing those. I'm just doing justice." I said in an innocent manner.

"Geek!" I heard from down the hallway and saw Artemis stomping away. I raised an eyebrow and entered Wally's room of souvenirs…I was deeply disturbed that he got Cheshire's mask; really bothered.

"Hey, how you doing?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Nothing; just can't you out of my mind." He said as I rolled my eyes, "You going to leave."

"Yeah, I have to finish some homework…class is going to kill me faster than you." I joked as he chuckled.

"Sorry." He said as I raised an eyebrow, "With the whole lava of death thing."

"…It's fine. Just don't do it again or I will really hurt you." I said as he laughed; I only smirked.

"You're serious, aren't you…" He said as I said nothing and looked over my shoulder, "Hey, M'gann."

"Hello, Viky!" She said happily and kept walking.

"Hellooo, Megan!" Wally said, leaning against the frame next to me, "Guess who brought two tickets to a magic show?" He ran after her down the hall. I only shook my head; is there ever an off-switch with him? I walked down the hallway and saw a rather angry-looking Superboy…but…he always looks angry… it was more like pouting.

"What's up with you…are you still mad about your shoes?" I asked as he looked over and glared, "Never mind that I ask…"

"Whatever…" He mumbled as I smirked.

"A pouting Superboy…that's a highlight of the day." I said with a laugh and left quickly when I saw him stand up… I halted when I saw blue eyes. "Black Canary…what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." She said as I shrugged and was about to walk past her, "It's rather important."

"So is my sleep." I said, crossing my arms, "What is it?"

"I'm gonna go out and say it…I want to train you…" She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"This is a waste of my time-"

"To become my protégé." She said as I looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze… What is with all these superheroes wanting a protégé? It's like one person does it and the rest follows. Next thing you know…someone like Zatara is going to have one; that will never happen…

"Why…? You want a deadly assassin to become…you…protégé… like a sidekick…?" I said and ruffled my hair, "Isn't being on a team enough…no offense and all…I am not the…screaming type. I am more like the, 'hide in the shadows and stab you' type."

"I want to change that…and hopefully learn more about you…" She said as I tilted my head.

"Can't you just ask Bat-guy to check files and look for me?" I asked, scratching my neck. I was all okay with the idea, but…Black Canary, working with her…? It's like putting Kid Flash and Batman as a team…

"We did." She said as I rolled my eyes; I should have figured, "But…I just want to get to know the real you."

"…Okay, question." I said, putting my hands on my hips, "Can I have time to think about it?"

"Of course…I will respect any decision you make." She says as I nod and walk past her and rub my temples; too much things today; I really need some sleep. I see Aqualad and just waved at him as he waved back before going into the teleportation thing.

* * *

><p>I exited the phone booth and yawned pretty loudly, looking around. It was pretty late… I peered over the bushes and Jenny's Famous Pancakes open again; does that place ever turn off? I scoffed at the idea of people eating pancakes all night long… I checked both ways before walking down the sidewalk and towards my house. The moon was shining brightly and I was not complaining; there were some shady people out. I crossed the street and reached my street with no problem… but nothing is ever perfect. I saw the front door of my house open and there goes the face of evil; Laura… it looks like she was sneaking around, wearing all black and stuff. I relaxed a bit and nearly laughed when she tried to get in Veronica's large SUV.<p>

"Laura, what are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head to look at her. She jumped away from me, clutching her heart, "Finally getting tired of stinking up the place?"

"Oh, it's just you." She said and sighed, "No point of sneaking around-"

"You weren't doing a good job at it." I said and looked at her, "Going to a ninja convention."

"No, going to spy of my daughter." Laura said as I raised an eyebrow, "You are clueless…"

"I've been busy. Why are you going to spy on her-?"

"She's been out for too long… frowning every time she comes back home, a little exhausted, a-"

"Can't it just be that she has long hours of work…? She does have a busy job…" I said as she shook her head.

"No, I think she is having men issues-"

"I'm leaving." I muttered, going up to the stairs and opening it, "I really hope she catches you-"

"What was that?"

"Goodnight." I muttered, closing the door behind me. I turned on the light and walked up the steps with such sloppiness. I just want to lay on my bed and sleep. I made it to my room and sighed; my glorious bed. I took off my shoes and let myself fall on the…breathing bed?

"Hey-" I scrambled off the bed, went under my bed and grabbed my small knife, removing the covers, "Please don't kill me-"

"Damnit, Ryan!" I shouted, tossing the knife down to the ground, "I could have killed you and I should." He had those boring, hazel brown eyes, and blonde hair that were in the style of some punk kid, and hobo clothes I would like to say. "What are you doing here, how did you get in here-"

"Woah, Viktorya, I didn't take you for one who likes to ask questions-"

"I ask questions when there is a random guy in my damn bed, and in my room. I have every right to ask questions." I said, before sitting on the ground, "Ugh, too much drama for today."

"What did you do?" He asked as I froze and looked at him…I still remembered Batman's words replaying in my mind, "Don't tell me you are keeping secrets? Is it a guy? You are cheating on me-"

"Shut up; you are giving me a larger headache" I ordered and rubbed my temples, "Ryan…I wish I could tell you but-"

"Then you have to kill me?" He joked as I gave him a small smiled, "Is it classified?"

"Yeah…"

"How classified?"

"…The dark knight is involved..." I told him as he nodded, "And told me not to be involved with you."

"Me? I am harmless." Ryan said as I rolled my eyes, "Do you see these dimples-"

"Don't care, he still thinks you are dangerous; might spill some secrets and such…" I said, but looked at him, "But I still trust you."

"And for that, I give you news." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Your bounty went up…"

"How much?" I asked with some dread.

"It doubled." I groaned at this and glared at the ceiling.

"Why does he care so much?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I don't know…hope that their greatest weapon is not in the bad-good guys. You know that idea." Ryan said as I shrugged, "He hired someone particularly…Cheshire." I raised an eyebrow, "He never really hires or asks for help from the other organization."

"But, Cheshire…come on…I could take her…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I said he hired someone in particular; that doesn't mean that's the only person…"

"Who did he hire…?"

"The whole league of shadows…you get the gist…" I stared at him in disbelief and groaned; the headaches keeps on becoming bigger.

* * *

><p>*I almost forgot about Ryan...and the others. I want to know if...making the whole league after her was a good idea or not?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, it's been a while and I am sorry for this slow slow wait! But here it is. I just wanted to focus on Viktorya a bit more once she starts questioning herself and what it is to be an Assassin.

* * *

><p>Viktorya's Pov~<p>

_I couldn't help but sneer at the misery of the victim's face. They seem so hopeless…so pathetic. It was sickening how he begged me not to take his life. Tears streaming down his face as his blue eyes were searching for a way out. All I did was enter his house, kill his guards, and ask for information. I didn't ask for a sob story on why I shouldn't kill him. Does it look like I care if I care he has two kids? I removed my mask and strapped it to my side. I was going to let him look at the last face he will ever see in this miserable world. He should thank me for putting him out of his melancholy. It was not my choice to kill him; it was just required to show my willingness to take another being's life. I saw that he started to crawl away, like a littler vermin, trying to throw a vase at me. I moved out of the way before unsheathing my blade planted my sword into his left Achilles tendon. His screams of pain had reached far heights as I let out a sigh; a sigh out of relief. At least he won't be moving for a while, though it takes the fun out of the chase. I walked in front of his form, which was holding onto his left leg. _

"_Tell me where you got your source about us from? Hm? Then after, I will take all that pain away." I said before pointing my sword, "If not, you will die a slow and painful death and I will make sure that you are awake. Will…will you answer my question-" I tilted my head to the side when he spat blood in my face. I kept a calm face, but inside, I wanted to take this man's life at this instant. I wiped off the blood with my face before looking at him. I stood up before going to towards his right leg and severing his other Achilles tendon. Screams were heard again that that filled me with some revenge, but I wasn't done with him._

"_Tell me now or your fingers are next!" I demanded, stepping on his back, "Well… What is it going to be…?"_

"_I'd rather die than tell you." I wasn't satisfied with that answer and put all my weight on my right leg before stepping on his left. "No!"_

"_Every man has a weakness…should I go after your family-"I stopped myself as this…thing kept itching at the back of my mind, and it wouldn't go away. It ruined my concentration. Family…that word made me think of Viktorya. I haven't known her long to call her my adopted mother, but…she was still family. The only family. What happened if I was in that situation and someone threaten my family? His hysterical shouting was probably the most accurate answer that I would do… I felt an overwhelming of vomit washing over me. This is sick… I shook my head and sheathed my blade… I have to leave, this-this is too much. I let out a shakily sigh before exiting his dining room. I walked quickly, trying to reach the window I just came from, but she was there; Cheshire._

"_What, too weak to kill someone?" She mocked as I glared at her, "You are not leaving here until you kill him…"_

"_I don't think I ca-"I gasped in pain and went down on my knees as the wind was knocked out of me. I felt her pulling my hair so I was face-to-mask with her._

"_You don't think. We think for you. If you want to survive and live a long life, follow directions. If you don't, we kill you for being fragile. Or better yet, we will go after that excuse for a mom lady… I don't care how old you are or what your religion is. You finish this job as if your life is on the line. No matter what you finish it. We are assassins. We hide in the show and kill those who are a threat…" She explained before letting go of my hair as I stared at the ground, "Now go…show him what a real assassin is. Go forth and set fear." _

_Those words. I don't know if it was those words that made me stand up and go back to the bleeding man with a vengeance, or if it was to keep the reputation of an assassin, but all I know is that this would be the first kill of many…_

* * *

><p>"Viktorya, wake up!" Veronica yelled as I snapped my eyes open, my breathing irregular, "I have been knocking for 5 minutes, are you even in ther-"<p>

"I'm fine." I said as I sat up and looked at my hands. Why are they shaking so much? I felt my face and felt my hand being very moist. I was sweating like crazy. I slowly got out of my bed and looked around my room… it disturbed me as I saw my mask in the corner. It didn't affect me before, but now. I glared at it before walking over to it, opening my dresser roughly and tossing it in before slammed it shut. I opened my door to look at Veronica who was smiling and pointed downstairs. I groaned when I saw the grinning face of Wally and…_Eric_, well Robin, but I still don't know his real name.

"You woke me up because of these _imbeciles _(fools)?" I asked as she narrowed her eyes at me, "It's like 10 in the morning-"

"It's more like 10:34:45 and counting." Wally corrected as I glared at him, "Sorry."

"We just wanted to see if you want to hang out?" Eric asked as I looked at Veronica, who was practically pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Give me like a half hour. I'll get ready." I mumbled as I heard the duo high-five each other. I entered the bathroom and sighed, looking at my purple eyes… why couldn't I be normal…?

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes and gasped as I looked around… I didn't recognize at first where I was, but realize I was in Veronica's back yard, her-our home. I am guessing my superiors thought it is a good idea to drop me off here. But, this time, I didn't have to spar with the other members or Cheshire. I shivered a bit when I thought of that name. She is more experience than me, but sometimes when she kills someone; it is not a pretty sight. I stood up and gasped when I felt the tiredness and agony taking over me, especially shame. What would Veronica think…? I hope I don't have to go back to that adoption home. I slowly walked over to the front of the house against my better judgment because anyone could see me. I reached into one of the bushes and fumbled to find the spare key. As soon as I found it, I pushed the key into the key hole and opened the door painfully slow as I pushed myself to move my butt inside. As soon as I was inside, I took the key and closed the door carefully. I walked up the stairs, knowing I would leave dirt marks on the ground, but I was too tired to care; at least it wasn't any bloody footprints. As I made to the last step, I felt my legs almost giving out on me… I walked into my room that I hadn't made it so that it fitted me the way I wanted. I walked into my bathroom and turned the water on, plugging the hole. I took off my mask that had blood on it and threw it into the sink. I walked over to the bath, took off my shoes and fell inside, turning around as I looked up at the ceiling. I turned off the water before just laying there… what did I just do…? Did I really kill someone in cold blood? It looked so much different on TV. There was so much blood. Way too much… I am surprised that I didn't throw up. I was close though. And Cheshire…how could that sadistic woman-…I held my tongue. I wasn't allowed to talk bad about my superiors. Once I start talking about it, they will notice. I held back a whimper when I felt tears running down my face. I covered my face with my hands as my body shook. Was I really going to live my life as an assassin…?<em>

* * *

><p>"Viktorya!" I heard Veronica yell as I opened my eyes and saw myself in the corner of my bathroom, in a fetal position, "Are you okay? I didn't hear any wat-"<p>

"Stop your worrying." I told her before standing up and rubbed my temples; I have got to stop doing that. I looked at myself again before reaching for my toothbrush.

"Finally. That half hour turned into a full hour." Wally complained, at _my_ house, eating _my _breakfast that _my _mother made. I glared at him before hitting the back of his head as he started to choke. I took out my own eggs and sat next to Eric, who was smirking at Wally.

"Shoot. I am almost late." Veronica said as I started to notice that she had on her power suit.

"What's up?" I asked as she started to put dishes in the sink and fixing up the place, "Veronica?"

"I have a meeting with this… company, another company, at my job. And- where are my keys?" She demanded as I raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell should I know? I don't drive that fat car." I said, drinking some of Wally's orange juice as he glared at me as I smirked.

"If he accepts my deal. You will see a new line of cars in six months- where are my shoes?" She asked, leaving the room.

"She sounds stressed." Eric commented as I shrugged my shoulders.

"She is always stressed, nothing you can do about it." I said as I heard stuff being tossed, "Did you check your shoe closet?" Eric and Wally looked at me oddly, "She has a closet full of shoes; you'd be surprised."

"Found my lucky pair!" She yelled out as I covered my face as the guys snickered. I saw her running across the living room to get her purse, while trying to put her shoes on… "I will see you tonight."

"See ya." I said as she walked over to me and gave me a hug as I groaned, "Don't do that."

"Weirdo." She teased as I smirked

"Look who's talking."

* * *

><p><em>I curled up under my covers as I still felt cold inside. That mask was on my wall and it feels like it is staring at me. Death is staring at me, trying to lure me to put the mask on, go on and finish what I start, make them happy. But making them happy means making other people's lives sorrowful. How come I get to ruin lives when my live was in ruin? I had the opportunity to have someone to care about me, and other people too, but I take it away from them, causing tears to fall down, some sort of a large funeral that will be announced on TV, less people on the world, blah… I peeked from under the covers and saw the mask again… I couldn't stand it, stood up, and left my room. I turned a right and opened the door, entering the blue-colored room. I saw the figure on the bed sleeping as I went under the covers and popped my head up, seeing the figure with a smile on her face. I pinched her nose and looked at her.<em>

"_Ms. Fáire." I asked as I Veronica snapped her eyes open and gently sat up as I let go of her nose, "Hey."_

"_Hey…kiddo. What are you doing here?" She asked as I looked at her, "Do you want to spend the night with me…?"_

"_If you don't mind." I asked as she smiled._

"_You can, if you start calling me mommy." She said as I took one of her pillows and closed my eyes._

"_Okay, Veronica." I said as I heard her sigh._

"_Close enough." She muttered, laying down and pulling me close to her as I curled up next to her and sighed._

* * *

><p>I winced a bit when I my nose was being flicked. I rubbed it and glared at Eric who was cracking up and Wally grinning at me.<p>

"So you come to my state, my house, bother my sleep to flick my nose?" I asked as Wally reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"It would be funny if it was." He said as I glared at him, "It would!"

"We were wondering if you want to go to Happy Harbor and hang out. We don't have practice today." Eric said as I thought about it. It might distract me from those visions again…

"Sure, but I am not sure if Wally can fit in that phone booth, he is gaining pounds by the second." I joked as Wally continued to eat, "And look, he doesn't even stop to acknowledge it."

"That's the Wall-man for you; the endless stomach." Eric said as I smirked, "So you up for it or are you still having bed sleepiness?"

"It's fine. I'll get better when the day passes." I said and grabbed their plates and put it into the sink. I went into the closet to grab my coat and put it on, "Lets get moving."

* * *

><p>I walked through the Zeta-tubes and raised an eyebrow; why do Kaldur and Superboy like to fight? It beats me. I heard the Zeta-tubes turning on again before I heard it Robin, then Wally. I walked past them, muttering a brief greeting before going towards the back, Wally and Eric chatting up behind me.<p>

"Who is up for food?" Wally asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Wally, you just ate breakfast." I said as he gave me a pout, "Control yourself, man."

"Like he will ever listen." Eric said, putting his hands into his pockets, "Only time is when there is food involved."

"Dude!" Wally complained, glaring as I chuckled a bit, "But, Vik, you feeling okay today?"

"Nicknames again, thanks…" I said in a sarcastic manner before raising an eyebrow, "And what do you mean if I am feeling okay?" By this time, we were on the sidewalk, and there were not a lot of people around.

"Well… You seem really out of it this morning. Your pupils dilated a lot, especially when we were eating." Eric pointed out as I suddenly frowned at him, "Hey, it's not my fault I notice these stuff."

"Was it really that obvious?" I asked, sitting on a random bench and sighing, propping my head up with my elbow. All I got was a nod.

"So, what's wrong with my favorite girl?" Wally asked as I raised an eyebrow, "Come on, crack a smile at least!"

"Not a chance." I said as he folded his arms, "But, uh…yeah, I was out of it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wally asked as I leaned back and crossed my arms.

"Hm…no, but I know if I really don't tell anyone about it…it is going to bother the hell out of me, and then my mission performance will go down, and other stuff. It hasn't happened before, but I have been getting flashbacks…and not the good ones." I said, sighing a bit, "I was on one of my missions and I was still learning the ropes of becoming an Assassin… obviously, my resolve was not strong enough until someone pushed me hard enough that I…actually killed someone. And I have come to a realization that after that, I wouldn't have control over my own life. As long as I did what I am told, I will not be harm or get into trouble. I might grow up the rest of my life, killing people that they saw that did not deserve to live… and the thing that is really bothering me to my core is that I am not sorry for it… How am I suppose to act perfectly normal when I know that I ruined people lives and my childhood?"

I looked at them, but quickly regretted it as I saw some sort of pity in their faces. I shouldn't have told the; of course I would get pity faces. Of course they know it wasn't my choice to be here, but I did not deserve pity.

"Viktorya… I really can't give you an answer or even the best advice. I never was in a position like that. But, I can tell you that you cannot act perfectly normal when you know something is bothering you. We are here for you." Eric said in a quiet voice as I looked at him, "We might not help you fully, but it's better than trying to figure it out yourself."

"This…moment…is turning into a chick flick moment." Wally said as I looked at him and punched his leg, "Hey, but you know I am here you, Gorgeous."

"You guys are so strange." I muttered before kissing Eric on the cheek, "But thanks. Now, lets go to the arcade."

"Wait, you give _him_ a kiss and I get nothing but a punch?" Wally asked as I smirked and looked at Eric's blushing face.

"Problem?"

"Yes, there is a huge problem! Where's the love for the red-hair guy?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Viktorya's Pov~**

I yawned loudly and looked at the scene that was enfolding upon my eyes. The moon was shining brightly as I looked at the stars, almost attempting to count the stars in this vast sky. Normally, I wouldn't, but in these conditions right now, anything is better than staying here. I looked over towards my…newest mentor before looking down once again as she stood up straight, her arms crossed and her eyes looking out for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary.

"Black Canary." I said as I saw her head turn towards me from my peripheral vision, "Is there a certain reason why we are in this non-exciting city?"

"Patrol. There were quite a few robberies here so now, we are going to intercept them." She said before looking ahead.

"Is it necessary…?" I groaned, putting my feet over the edge and swinging them, "I mean…seriously. There could be larger events then some amateur robbing a damn bank because they couldn't find a job."

"Wolf, it is our job as heroes to protect as much as we can. We know we have to deal with bigger events, but we have to protect the people to show that we care for them. It is our duty to prote-"

"Canary…I asked for an answer, not a speech." I said as I saw her smirk and roll her eyes, "Hey. Look at those five." I motioned towards five people, laughing and appearing to be drunk... they were all in their mid-30s and had hats on.

"They look like a normal looking bunch-"

"Nope. You know a difference between you and me, Canary? I don't care if they look normal. Hey, I am normal, but I killed people. One of the guys as tattoos etched on his knuckles, and the other three does." I explained, thankful for my above than average eyesight.

"Yes…?"

"I remember someone having it in the Eagle Oath in the same position. It meant that they were in a gang in jail. Usually, it means that they were the best fighter, well respected, most feared, or the person who killed the most. Judging by the insignia on their knuckles, they were the best fighter, not to mention they turned down the alley a couple of seconds ago and I haven't seen a beer hall in miles." I said, looking up at her, "They are going through the front."

"Great, lets go get them-"

"No." I said, crossing my arms, "We don't know for sure that it's them. I am off at times, but not usually. Lets just see-" I heard guns being fired and raised an eyebrow towards Black Canary, "Well, screeching canary, lets go." I jumped off the ledge of the building and landed on the pavement with a soft thud. Black Canary, being the determined hero, jumped off the building, landed, and ran towards the noise. I simply walked, taking out my sword before thinking against it and putting my sword away. I covered my ears a bit when I heard a screeching noise and seeing glass break. I slightly started to jog and looked and raised an eyebrow at the scene. The victims were ties up and blindfolded, but it was a bit amusing to see the police officer, a man who was suppose to be good, actually pointing a gun at Black Canary and helping the bad guys. I even have a bigger reason not to trust those bastards. I grabbed a small knife from my strap and threw at the cop's hand as he dropped the gun in pain. I dashed forward towards the closest person who was going to regret running my Thursday night. I grabbed their wrist, pulling it roughly towards me before side-sweeping his feet. As his head hit the floor, I grabbed his head before slamming it once more onto the ground. I looked at the others viciously before Black Canary started to handle some people. I ran up to one guy; put my hands on his shoulders before jumping over him. I gave him a high kick to the face before roundhouse kicking him into his partner who just got kicked in the face by Canary. I looked at the cop before jumping high in the air and pinning his arms with my legs before giving him four good punches in the face. I looked for the others, but Black Canary…she was actually impressive. I stood up and looked around as Black Canary smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you feel better, because this was a joke." I said, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"Hey, if this partnership is going to work out. You have to deal with this job and make it work." Black Canary said as I chuckles a bit, "What's so funny?"

"I am going to like having you as a mentor." I said as she smiled a little.

"Helloo, _beautiful_." I heard Wally say as I got out of the Zeta-tubes. I raised an eyebrow at him before stretching my arms a bit. As soon as I thought I was going to go home, I get a message from the dark knight himself for another assignment. I still haven't finished my homework and my math teacher is going to be pissed.

"Freckles." I greeted as I saw him frown a bit. There was already the team, prepped up and ready to go, then me. The girl who does not care if the whole justice league had suddenly disappeared without a trace. She felt disappointing eyes pointing towards her as she looked and clashed eyes with M'gann. I narrowed my eyes as she looked back straight ahead. I forgot that she read minds. I have to be careful around her.

"The team has a mission, dealing with Clay-" I closed off my mind completely to Batman's voice. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but I am just really tired of hearing the same themes all over again. There's some evil in the world, we have to investigate it and not get in trouble… that is all I am hearing. I looked over slightly, seeing them so focused and determined. Aretmis being the sharpshooter, M'gann being the team communicator, Superboy being the team's tank, Aqualad being the leader, Robin being the hacker, and Wally being this amazing infor- I shook my head. I shouldn't be envious.

"Wolf, are you listening…?" I heard Aqualad ask as I turned my head towards him, "You seem a little out of it. Are you okay…?"

"If that is code word for, 'Is your performance going to jeopardize our mission?' then no." I said in a stubborn manner with my arms crossed. He suddenly frowned at my interpretation; maybe I was being too rude or I was right. Either way, I could tell that Aqualad did not want to try to upset me more.

"No, it is not what I meant. I was just-"

"Any questions…?" Batman had suddenly asked as I had a big urge to raise my hand and ask a question, just to provoke an emotion from this bat, "You should leave in half an hour. Be ready by then and investigate." I saw nods all around before Batman started to walk away doing who knows what.

"Great. Mission after mission. I am going to be practically dead tomorrow." I muttered before I slightly tensed up at the feeling of someone's arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, babe. I got ya." Wally said before eating his chips. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away with little effort and looked at Robin.

"Hey, Robin. Want to tell me what is going on?"

"Weren't you paying attention… never mind. All right." He said as I smiled and listened to what we are going to do.

I groaned softly and blinked slowly, my eyes looking up and down. I wanted to move as soon as possible, but it was hard when it felt like your body was over 300 pounds. I raised a slight eyebrow at the mass of…sludge or clay around me. I heard other groans and the sound of sloshing. I twitched my arm a bit before flipping myself over onto my back, which was a bad mistake because it felt like it was on fire. It wasn't the worst pain I had ever felt in my life because I actually felt a bit numb. Images flashed through my mind as I flinched, feeling a head ache coming on very soon. To my left a saw some color of red and yellow before my eyes widened. I heard metal creaking and slowly turned my head to what appeared to be Aqualad, fighting Clayface. It didn't bother me though, that I turned my back on him; I was more worried about Robin and Wally. I saw the black hair and gloves before realizing that Robin was a few inches away from me. It worried me that he wasn't moving at all, but decreased my little panic attack when I saw his chest fall up and down slowly. I looked farther and saw Wally, but he was groaning, but not moving. M'gann, Artemis, and Superboy were knocked out, but it didn't affect me; Robin was my top priority. The reason is because I…unconditionally and accidently…found him as a younger sibling; a brother. Yeah, the thought scared me, wondering why I thought of him as a brother. Maybe it was because he was younger than me, but I don't think that was the case. I think it was because…I really wanted to be close to another person who is in the same field as me, unlike Veronica.

I heard a loud roar as I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes; he was going over to Aqualad. I heard glass break and the Batman coming through, going in front of Aqualad. He had what I thought was a taser gun and shot it at Clayface. It screamed in pain before deforming itself to regular mud. Is that what it took to get rid of that thing, yet, Batman made no mention of it? I didn't want to doubt the Dark Knight, but I am slowly, but surely, hating him and his methods of trying to make us into a team. Red Tornado has a better chance than Batman. I stood up shakily before making eye contact with Aqualad. I nodded towards him, making him know that I am okay as he nodded back. I didn't bother to face Batman as I headed towards my teammates, about to wake them up.

"Go home." Batman said to all of us as I rolled my eyes. I didn't need to be told twice. I am happy I am going home, "Except for you, Aqualad. I want to talk to you alone." I looked over my shoulder as I saw Robin trying to hide his surprisement and I think some other emotion. I headed towards the training room where the showers will be. I grabbed my bag that was in the corner and entered the training room before turning a left into the girl's shower. I dropped my bag before slipping out of my clothes and into the stall. I turned the water on, but left it on cold, gritting my teeth a bit. I connected my head to the wall and sighed, closing my eyes. This… 'team' is a joke. Sometimes, I get to the point where want to kill myself…well, no, I am not that drastic, but I will do something dangerous. I know that everyone has their own little flaw on this team, me included. I am not pro-team. I do what it takes to get the mission done, but I won't be enthusiastic about it, and I know that it sometimes gets on people's nerves. Superboy, he's hot-headed. Wally obviously had his flaws and so does Robin, but I don't dwell on it because I don't care. Artemis, she acts like she is the toughest girl on the street. And then M'gann… I narrowed my eyes. She is very nice and sweet; she reminded me of a cheerleader. But, just how she wants to please everybody and tries too hard, it gets me… I am very aggravated with her, let's leave it at that.

I turned the water warmer before sighing in relief as droplets slammed into my back, getting rid of the aches, but too bad it couldn't get rid of bruises.

"Hey." I heard someone said as I was about to enter the Zeta-tubes. I turned around and slowly waved towards Wally.

"You need something because I am tired as hell." I said as he smiled a bit. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow, "This is surprising. No flirty jokes, no charming my pants off, no food in your hands. Some is terribly wrong with Wally."

"You make it sound like I eat everyday!" He said as I shrugged and smirked, "Well, it is kind of true."

"More like 100% true." I said as he glared teasingly, "But what's up? Is something bothering you?"

"Not really, but I wanted to ask you something, and it has nothing to do with the mission today." He said quickly as I was slowly narrowing my eyes; the last thing I wanted to talk about is the mission, "Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Go out…?"

"Like a date…" Awkward silence likes to come at the best of times as I looked at Wally's lightly blushing face, "Nothing serious or anything! Just a simple date." A date. I put my hand up to cover my mouth as I thought about it. Date, date, date… now that I think about it…I never really went on a date before, well, unless I count that time where I first met Wally as one, but before that…

"A date…" I said slowly as he nodded, "Um. All right then. I'll call you later…" I waved at his grinning face before entering the Zeta-tubes. I closed my eyes before opening them and see myself at my regular spot, next to that Diner place. I made it home and opened the door, seeing Viktorya on the couch, surrounded my paperwork; she didn't notice me yet. I slammed the door close as I saw her jump, making papers fly over the place.

"Are you having fun there?" I asked as she turned her head to look at me with a glare.

"I was in a deep concentration, thank you very much" She said as I smiled a bit and took off my shoes, dropping my bag to the side. I made my way towards the couch and sat next to her, sitting on some papers, "How was your mission-" I groaned and laid my head on her lap, closing my eyes.

"I don't even want to talk about it. Too much drama and I have too much hate for one particular person on my team, but the whole team likes her, and I am not very likable." I told her, "But I think things changed for the better after the mission."

"Why is that?" She asked, sipping her team before crossing some words out on some papers.

"You remember Wally?" I asked as she nodded, "He asked me out on a date, now, don't start freaking out-"

"He asked out on a date?" She exclaimed, almost dropping her papers. I groaned and avoided her anxious eyes, "Look at you, all growing up and getting asked out! You know this is a Kodak moment…where's my camera?" She stood up, leaving her papers as I raised an eyebrow. I think it was my cue to leave, "You better stay put, young lady!" I stayed in my spot and crossed my arms, yawning a bit. I yelped in surprise when my eyes started to sting from the bright light, "Wait, you weren't ready yet-"

"Enough!" I told her, getting off the couch and going up the stairs, "You are officially a weirdo."

"It takes one to know one." She said smugly as I rolled my eyes and entered my room. I didn't bother to change to my sleepwear as I closed my blinds and looked suspiciously at my bed. I never leave the blinds open, nor does Veronica. I slowly looked under my bed. I heard the closet creek as I turned around swiftly and opened my closet, smirking at Ryan's frowning face.

"Hey, you should have let me have time to form a plan in my head-"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as his face turned serious face. I was about to yell in protest when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closet, shutting the door.

"Ryan, you have three second-"

"You talk a lot, don't you?" He teased as I glared, but it was useless since it was dark in the closet, "I was wondering if you can test one of my experiments?"

"You mean gadgets?" I asked as he said yes, "Ryan, I just got off of a lousy mission, you want me to work again?"

"You owe me." He said as I rolled my eyes, "But it is a device. It is like a sonar, but it can obtain information as well…it is the size of a thumbnail."

"Fine, fine. Where should I place this damn thing? At a major corporation? You're mom's house?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"There was no need to mention my mom, but no." He said as I waited for him, "At the Eagle Oath HQ base."

I was about to walk out of the closet until he pinned me to the wall, "You have five seconds to let go of me or-"

"Just here me out for a second." He pleaded as I rolled my eyes.

"Hear you out? You want me to go to the place where I despise the most, where I am being hunted? This is suicidal. You are asking for the impossible." I told him as he sighed, "Why there, why now?"

"I can't tell you yet, but I will once I find out where it is. If it is impossible, it is possible for you. You defy odds, Viktorya. That is why I am asking you. Please…" He said as I sense a bit of begging in his voice.

"Fine." I said as I could feel happiness radiating off of him, "But you owe me big time. Now let go." I raised an eyebrow when I felt his lips near my hair, "What are you doing?"

"You know, now that I think about it…you sound attractive when you are angry-" I growled and kicked him in the stomach as the closet door flew open, "T-that wasn't necessary." I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his collar, "Hey, I need my face-"

"Viktorya, what is going on…? Oh…what is going on?" Veronica asked as I groaned and let go of Ryan… This is embarrassing…


	18. Chapter 18

Viktorya's Pov~

* * *

><p>I entered Central City at 65 miles per hour. I really needed to clear my headache after that brutal mission. It turns out there was nothing there, they left the Headquarters. All that was there was tons and tons of dynamite. It was completely empty. It was a useless mission, but it didn't mean that I leave without bruises and scrapes. I stepped on the communication device before going back home and getting a call from Wally. I got ready after that, got on my Ducati and left home. I purposely went fast because I really wanted to avoid Ryan if he was around the neighborhood.<p>

I stopped at a stoplight and sat up, putting my foot out to balance my bike as I sighed and put my hand on right arm, rubbing the bruise. I looked left and right before slouching down, revving my engine. I checked my phone and looked at the time; it was a bit late. I saw green flashing off my bike as I put my phone back in my pocket and burned out, turning a sharp left. I slowed down a bit as I was in a nice looking neighborhood. I looked left and right for Wally's street address before going to a full stop, seeing that I already passed it. I turned around and slowed to a stop in front of his house. I took off my helmet and shook my head, scratching my hair. I put my bike on its...balance thing before holding my helmet in one of my hands and swinging it as I walked on the walkway, walking even slower as I made my way toward the door. I am about to meet Wally's parents... This will...not be a fun thing to do. I walked up the steps and stared at the door, sighing. I knocked three time before backing up. Their was some shouts and laughing. I blinked quickly as the door was flung open. I was met face to face with a middle-aged woman with red slightly curled hair and bright green eyes; I can see where Wally get his looks. I saw her blink before a bright smile come onto her face.

"Mom, I told you not to answer the door-"

"You must be Viktorya! Wally, she _is_ beautiful! I'm Mary, Wally's mother." The woman said as I slowly smiled, and shook her hand; the one that was not holding the helmet, "Come in." She gently pulled me in as I saw the sign of "Happy Birthday." I saw other people around a table.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, Wally needs to work off the ice cream calories he has been eating." Mary said as I smirked as I saw Wally pout a bit.

"Mom." Wally complained as I crossed my arms.

"I am not surprised; he does eat a lot; just don't know where he puts it." I said as I saw Mary chuckle a bit. I felt an arm over my shoulder and gave Wally a small glare, "You ready to go or are you going to eat some more?"

"I'm fine. uh... you look nice." He complimented as I shrugged and gave a little smile, "Thanks. Are we going to a arcade or you're just going to do the same thing when we first meet?"

"Oh, you mean that time I beat you in that racing game?" He asked with a grin as I rolled my eyes and pushed him off my shoulder.

"Wally, you got to treat a lady with respect." A rather old men said as Wally slouched again. I waved at the family as we started to walk towards the door.

"Wally, you are going out like that?" I heard Mary ask as I couldn't help but grin at Wally humiliated face, "You have to change, and take your time this time. You changed so fast last time, you forgot your underwear."

"Mom!" Wally complained, going up the stairs as I laughed and rubbed my helmet. I slowly walked towards the living room and smirked slowly, picking up one picture frame.

"Is this baby Wally?" I asked as Mary by my side and had this motherly face.

"He was only 4 in this one. There is such a tale from this picture." She said as I looked towards the stair and back at her.

"I am sure we have time; I would love to hear it." I said, all ready blackmailing forming in my mind.

* * *

><p>I rushed downstairs, hoping Mom isn't embarrassing me more. She is embarrassing too much. I reached the last step and heard laughs from Viktorya and Mom; that couldn't be good. I looked into the living room and I felt my face drop...is that the family album? Though, I was surprised by the large smile on Viktorya's face...or it is just a smile of mockery; I couldn't tell, but it was nice-<p>

"Aw, he's covered in glue and feathers." Viktorya cooed before laughing out loud with Mom, not noticing me yet. I stepped a bit closer, trying to be sneaky until her eyes snapped over to me, making me froze. Her purple eyes were calculating, yet curious. Her eyes softened a bit before mischief, "So, you were called, chicken boy for 2 years... do you mind if I start it again?"

"Don't forget, carrot nose." Mom added before they looked at each other and laughed. I stared blankly before slowly hitting my head on the wall; why me?

* * *

><p>I said goodbye to the family before Wally closed the door, rubbing the back of his head. I noticed his cheeks were a little more red than usual, he had shifty eye movements, a slight tugging on the edge of his shirt, a slight tapping of his foot; I don't mean to notice these stuff but I look at details that seem off; that is what assassins do.<p>

"You are nervous, what's up? First time on a date?" I teased as he gave me a weak smile, "Wait, is it?"

"Is it obvious?" He asked as I slowly nodded, "Yeah, it is..."

"Well, it's a first for the both of us. Let's go, ginger. We got time to fool around." I told him as I dragged him towards my bike, "I don't have an extra helmet-"

"It's fine; I can handle it." Wally said with a smug look as I rolled my eyes. I went onto my bike before putting on my helmet, turning the engine on. I looked over to Wally and crossed my arms.

"Let's go." I told him as he nodded and went behind me. I tense when I felt his hands lightly on my waist. I took a deep breath and tried to not react violently. I revved the engine and headed towards the stores and little shops.

* * *

><p>"There are no good spots." Wally complained as I weaved through the crowded streets, beeping out of the way as they fearfully moved aside, "You might run someone over."<p>

"Not my fault if they didn't move their behind; I am giving them time to move out of the way." I said, reeving my engine into a group as they quickly moved away, "Whta is the big occasion- Get out of the way!" i beeped my horn viciously and sped up a little.

"They are displaying fireworks near the river about a quarter of a mile." Wally said, clutching the bag of foods and soda cans in his hand. We made a few stops, Wally getting food...and more food. He even tried to get a ice cream cake, "There's a high hill where we can see them?"

"Our date is watching fireworks on the high hill?" I joked before shaking my head, "I like the sound of that. When does it start?"

"In like...5 minutes." He said as i narrowed my eyes.

"That's it, I am tired of giving them chances; the Dark Knight will be disappointed." I said, revving my engine, and going through the crowd with more ease as I pressed on the gas pedal gradually, "Get out of the way or I will run you over!"

"It's an old lady; she is like 90!"

"90 or 100; she better move or I will personally make her coffin-"

"She can hear you-"

"Good!"

* * *

><p>"Finally." I shouted as we made it to the top of the hill, and by we, I am me and my bike; Wally wanted to check out the place, if it was empty. I didn't want my baby to over exert itself so I walked with it; this hill was way too steep to be legal. I tilted my bike next to the large tree that was covering the whole top of the tree, "Wally, how are we going to watch the fireworks?"<p>

"We climb the tree. That is the only way we can see it." Wally said with a grin as I chuckled and sighed.

"You should have told me that before I decided to put on boots today." I muttered under my breath before sighing, "All right, let's get moving." I took off my jacket and put it next to my bike before crakcing my knuckles, looking over to Wally.

"Try not to shake the cans; I actually want to drink." I teased as he grinned and gave me a thumbs up, "Who ever gets to the top gets first picks...and no superpowers?" I looked over to him as I already saw him climbing. I rolled my eyes and smirked before going towards the tree, using my Ducati to get to a branch. I grabbed onto it before pulling myself up and balancing on the branch. I looked up and tried to calculate the fastest way to the top. I jumped towards the branch behind me before swinging. I made my legs go around the next tree as I let go of the other branch, letting myself hang. I grabbed the branch with my hands before pulling myself up with ease. I dashed towards the center of the tree before planting my feet on the bark before reaching the high branch, almost next to Wally.

"No fair, you probably do this as a hobby." He whined as I grinned and continued to work my way up; I like to climb up trees;it made me find out how long it took me to go up a tree and down without getting hurt. I reached up towards the largest branch of the tree and looked around, realzling that it was the last branch in the upper part. I felt another weight besides me as I looked over to see Wally.

"You used youR super speed; didn't you?" I asked as he smirked.

"Hey, you have your advantages, I have mine." He pointed out as I shrugged and sighed. I heard a light creaking noise and narrowed my eyes and looked down at the..._very_ thin branch we were on. Wally was already up on the large branch with a grin.

"I won." He said as I rolled my eyes and gasped a little when I felt myself starting to fall. I reached towards the large branch just as Wally grabbed my arm, "T-that was close!"

"No kidding! Help me up." I said as he slightly pulled me up as I grabbed a hold of the branch, pulling myself up as I sighed, standing on the branch, "You should lay off those chili dogs; your weight could have killed us."

"Me, you're like a... ninja-assassin! You are suppose to have nimble feet." He retorted as I rolled my eyes and slowly sat down, letting my feet swing, "I think you are losing your touch."

"Wally, don't tempt an assassin. We are a long way down from the ground." I lightly threatened as he pouted before opening the chips, "How did you find this place?"

"Oh, well..." He started as I saw his cheeks go slowly red, "A couple of people dared me to stay here over the night. All I got was a contagious illness."

"Why did you even accept it?" I asked, slightly leaning back and staring at the moon.

"I wanted to prove that I was tough." He said as I scoffed.

"Wally West. The Fastest Kid Alive, was trying to impress a bunch of immature idiot by doing a dare that got you very sick...? If there was a time where I would flick you, it would be know, but knoing you and your imperfect balance, you would probably fall over and die." I said before reaching over to grab a chip and popping it into my mouth. I felt his green eyes on me, "What is it? I sense that you are going to ask me a question that might involve me rolling my eyes."

"Well, yeah, but it is a serious one. How...can you talk about death so easily? I mean, I don't know if it is an assassin thing, but how can you just...go with it, like you were talking about the weather." Wally commented as I pursed my lips together before letting out a raspberry. I scratched the side of my head before biting my lip...

"Well, I kind of...avoided death so many time that it just seems like...a daily occurence." I told him.

"But if you avoid death so many times, shouldn't you be...thankful that you survived the day?" He asked as i smirked.

"Yeah, I should be, but in my position; people like me don't really deserve chances. We don't have long lives. If anything, if you were an assassin, you would be lucky to live past the age of 24. I saw death, experienced...close counter with death, acted like Death, minipulated death..." I started to say, looking at him, "You come to a point where it is...customary to accept death. It is one of those things where you are so caught up in something that you don't know that you cannot stop; maybe even an addiction. It would be strange if you expressed any sort of hesitation of trying to avoid death; they noticed that in me."

"But you are not with them anymore... do you still think of accepting death like life?" He asked as I let out a chuckle.

"This is not what I thought about talking with you, but um...I have come to...hesitate when it comes to death. Not hesitation, but more like avoideance. It is like when you smoke too much and you have those Nicotine patches on your skin to make you stop smokng; it is hard trying to chance, some accept it or some avoice it, but all I know it that it will change many outcomes... So to answer your question truthfully and honestly... I am still at the level where death is a bit too common in my life; if that makes sense." I explained, trying to move my hands in a way to explain it, "I still think about it, acting like death, deciding who is going to live or die, minpulating it, experiencing it-"

"Well, don't." Wally cut off as I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I like the Viktorya I am with now, not the crazy she-devil that likes to attack handsome people like me."

"Thanks, I am now referred to as she-devil." I said in a sarcastic manner before hitting his shoulder, "But I...appreciate it...even if you are a ginger."

"I am not a ging-"

"Keep on telling yourself that..."

* * *

><p>I felt the explosion of the fireworks shaking my body as a smile was planted on my face. The colors were bright and just... it was hard to describe, but I like it. It seemed so far away, but I felt like if I clibed to the very, very top, I could at least touch a little bit. I became immature as it went on as I booed as they stopped for a little and cheered as loud as I could when they started again, like I was at a football game. The ending was coming as they started to fire off the fireworks in an unorganzied fashion. It wasn't so impressive before, but it was a good way to end it... As soon as it stoppped, I stood up.<p>

"Wally, did you see that one? It was like- it was like- like, it is hard to describe, but it was like I was being shook, and the dning was-" I turned around and saw Wally's smirking face. The smile on my face went away as I put on a impassive face, "It was okay..."

"Okay? You were practically yelling the whole time and all you can was it was okay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as I let a small smile onto my face, "You like it, admit it."

"It...was the funnest fireworks I have ever been too." I told him as he opened his can of soda. I laughed when it splashed over his clothes, "Told you not to shake it!"

"I thought that I gave you the messed up one." He complained as I opened my can carefully and sipped with a smile; I do love my grape soda, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. It is late." I told him and sighed, "Thanks for this."

"No problem...as long as I get to drive your Ducati." He said with a grin as I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

"No one drives my baby but me."

"You call it baby?"

"You call your food sometimes your children!"

"...Fair enough..."

* * *

><p>I yawned loudly as I got off my bike as we reached Wally's home. I slapped Wally hit my helmet as he continued to drink his soda...on my bike. He eventually got off my bike with some complaints of brusing as we made it to his door.<p>

"Today was fun right. You can't deny that the Wall-man is awesome." He said with a grin as I raised an eyebrow.

"You just called yourself Wall-man...That concerns me." I said with a smirk, "Anyways...Wall-man... I liked today. It wasn't over the top and somehow you didn't manage to end up in the hospital; congrats."

"I do try." He joked as I rolled my eyes, "Meet you at the Cave tomorrow?"

"I have commitment issues." I joked as he grinned, "But yeah, I will be there to train and kick the Team's ass..."

"An everyday occurence?" He asked as I nodded, "Right..." I blinked in confusion when he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, "Just remember that we are here for you. You are not the girl I met a long time ago; don't try to go back there."

"I won't." I assured him, awkwardly patting his back. I felt my eye twitch when I heard- I punched him swiftly in the gut as he held his stomach.

"Kiss my forehead again and I will rip your lips off." I threatened, trying to fight off the blush on my cheeks as I stomped towards my Ducati, ignoring his goodbyes and laughs... I put my helmet back back and bit my lip as I tried to supress the smile coming onto my features...


	19. Chapter 19

Here you go for the long wait. There's going to be some... mild language and such. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Viktorya's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms over my head and yawned, covering my hands over my eyes to block out the sun's rays. I twisted around and tensed...This is not my bed; I am pretty sure my bed is not made of sand. I stood up quickly and took out my blade, looking for a surprise attack of some sort. Is this some kind of test from the Eagle Oath...? I looked around and saw sand...and some rocks... I think I am in a desert... probably around the Middle-east or somewhere in the US. I heard a roaring engine closing in on me. I looked around and hid behind the rock, peeking over. I saw two man on two RV's, stopping where I previously was. My ears perked up when I heard him talking, having a heated argument. I remembered that language clearly, they were Bilayan's...<p>

"I am in Bialya? Since when?" I muttered to myself and rolled my eyes when they started to point their guns where I was. I recognize some of their words, working assignments for Queen Bee. I put my hands up and walked away from the rock, glaring at them as they gasped in shock, muttering stuff, but I could pick out the words, 'Bounty' and 'Wolf'... What bounty? Was I going to collect someone here? I narrowed my eyes when they said my name and dead or alive...

I grabbed my sword's hilt tightly and rushed after them, moving over out of the way of their bullets. I skidded to a halt and put all my weight on my legs dashing forward. As I got close to one guy, I thrusted my sword forward, embedding it deeply into his chest area, missing his heart. I grabbed his gun as he was slowly dying and shot the other guy as his body shook before hitting the floor. I looked back at the guy again and saw his life slipping away. I scoffed lightly and removed my sword, jutting it forth, removing the blood that coated it. I looked around and looked down at him and sighed; that is definitely Queen Bee's men. That doesn't explain why I may have a hit on me.

I went into my pocket and flipped it open, taken back by the picture on my screen. It was me, having a big smile that I didn't know I had and another guy...other than Ryan. I don't recall me hanging out with any people with red hair and green eyes. I groaned and slapped my forehead. This is not good. It's not September anymore! I missed like 6 months of memory.

"Veronica must be freaking out." I muttered and stepped over the dead bodies. I went to one of the RV's, revving the engine. I stepped off the bike again and quickly walked over to the bodies. I grabbed a communicator that was in his hands and went back to the bike; ignoring a gut-wrenching feeling...

* * *

><p>I cried out in anger and twisted his head as he went limped in my arms. I panted softly and looked around, almost...proud of my work. I was actually confused why. I was so use to this, but I am having so many regrets now. I ducked under a foot, and winced as another foot made contact with my arm this time. I crouched down lowly and spun around and kicked him in the face. I saw other guards running towards me with not so nice guns. I groaned and went to get my blade, getting into my stance, until...I felt a strange presence. It felt like one of those presents when a ghost would past by. The people who were about to aim their guns at me were tossed in the air. I looked up and thought I saw a silhouette of a hooded figure. One guy tried to run, but a projectile flew after him, hitting him on the head and knocking him out... I narrowed my eyes and tensed when I saw the hooded figure revealing itself. It was green... like Martian Manhunter. If it is, then I am in big trouble. I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder and cursed under my breath... I saw Kid Flash and Bird-boy, and another girl who was dressed in green.<p>

"Wolf, are you okay?" The green girl said, gently going on the ground and about to put a hand on my shoulder as her eyes were filled with concern. I stepped back and pointed my sword at her as she hesitated, "Wolf-"

"First of all, green girl, don't call me Wolf. Second, don't say it like you know me." I threatened and looked at the others, "Who the hell are you?"

"She forgot her memory too; damn." Kid Flash muttered as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow... He looked familiar, "Hey, Viktorya-" I rushed forward and thrusted my sword at him, but he moved out of the way with his speed, "Hey-"

"Don't say my name out loud-...you know my name, but I don't know yours." I said and looked at the other suspiciously, "If no is going to explain to me what happened; I am going to flip out and started swinging."

"We lost our memory." The girl with blonde hair said as I looked over at her.

"Who's we?" I demanded as she sighed.

"You know, the Team?" She asked as I shook my head.

"She lost her memory, Artemis. Remember, or you just have a short term memory loss." Kid said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as this...Artemis glared at him.

"I don't see you helping in any way, Wall-man." She replied as they glared at each other.

"You, me, Miss M, KF, Artemis, Aqualad, and Superboy are on a team, organized by Batman." Bird-boy said, putting his hands on his hips. I couldn't help but scoff.

"Like I would ever be on a damn team; you guys probably slow me down. And working for the Batman, why the hell would I ever work-"

"You're name is Viktorya Faire, which I pronounced your last name wrong because there is that weird symbol on your last name. You go to a high school in Michigan and taken Tae-Kwon-Do, Judo, and Karate, and probably more. You have purple eyes and you don't like to admit it, but you like to collect those bottle caps and paint designs on them because you like to paint." Kid Flash said as I looked at him, my eyes widened. Even my mother doesn't know about that... it was oddly comforting. I put my sword back in my sheathe. I went to my phone and opened it, comparing the picture to him, almost seeing a resemblance.

"We are friends...?" I questioned as he nodded with seriousness in his eyes, "I am having a short fuse here-"

"Everyone forgot their memory, but Miss Martian remembered and restored all our memories, but we have to find Aqualad and Superboy." Robin said as I saw a sorrowful look on his face, "You don't remember anything-"

"Not really, why? Should I?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking around.

"It would be helpful." Artemis said with a little attitude as I took a deep breath; I wonder if I liked her when I actually had my memory.

"I'll just go into your mind and search for those memories-"

"You lost me at, going into my mind... I don't want some... mind reader to go through my thoughts and memories." I said, backing up and glaring, "You can do that after we get this...team I guess..."

"All right, but we need to find Aqualad first." Artemis said as Miss Martian shook her head and looked at the sky in worry, "He's in trouble and needs our help." I had this gut-wrenching feeling and I felt this loathing feeling towards her. If Superboy is who I think he is, he could handle himself. His name is like Superman, right? I am not sure if I was a good teammate, but hell, I do know that the mission comes first before personal feelings. She looks so worried for this Superboy that I just wanted to yell at her, telling her to focus on the mission...

"We have to find Aqualad first, Supey can handle himself." Kid flash said as Miss Martian shook her head.

"No, he needs to be found first-"

"Aqualad is Atleantean, that I know. We are in a damn desert with no water what so ever! I bet this Superboy could survive without water longer. If we save Aqualad, we can all join up to save Superboy, but to be honest, I don't care who dies, as long as I get out of here." I said, looking towards Miss Maritan with hostility. I wanted her to talk back, an excuse for me to take out my blade for a reasonable reason. If they truly knew me, they would know that I do not being challenged, except for when it comes to a fight. I didn't have an explicit reason to hate her, but there is a growing dislike brewing in my heart. I blinked in annoyance and glared when I saw her fly away.

"When I had my memory fully intact, did I even like her?" I questioned, taking deep breaths to control my anger.

"It's doubtful." Artemis said as I shrugged and nodded.

"Do you know how to track him down; it is a vast desert." I told them with some irritation. It's like searching for a haystack full of needles...or is it the other way around... It wasn't the main importance at the moment.

"That's easy, each of us has a tracking signal on our symbol, you just choose to have your tracking device on your earring." Robin said as I made a mental note to talk to him about it; it was ridiculous. I have really found my downfall, "Come on, the sooner we find him, the better chance of him living."

"All right, lets go find him them." I muttered as the others nodded...

* * *

><p>"Blood in the air." I mused slightly, cutting down the last guy and put my sword back in its seathe with a smile. I looked over and saw the others giving me shock faces, "What? You haven't seen me kill someone before?"<p>

"You kind of don't take that route anymore." Wally admitted as I groaned. My life must have sucked then. I kicked the body away and walked towards them, looking over to Aqualad.

"How's the Atlantean?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"His name is Aqualad and he is dehydrated. We have to bring him to the ship." Artemis said in a rude tone as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go." I said, walking in the direction where Robin said we had to go, looking around for anymore pray.

"Is it me or was Viktorya much more compatible when she had her memory?" I heard Robin asked as I smirked.

"Nope, she was better with her memory. This Viktorya is a major jerk with a captial J." Wally said as I growled and turned around, facing them.

"THIS Viktorya is going to shove her foot down your throats if you don't stop talking about her. Got it?" I threatened, raising my fist at them before continuing. We continued with no more talking, but there was still tension in the air. I heard a buzzing noise and looked over my shoulder, narrowing my eyes.

"Something is coming." I told them as Robin nodded.

"Quick, over there." He said as we ran behind a rock, Artemis and Wally carrying Aqualad in some sort of carrying thing. It was patrol cars and I sighed sadly. I could have handled then... I heard groaning and looked down.

"Tula... dih-NA-meh-tha EH-tih ehn Atlantis sim-bih-OH-se..." He said as I raised an eyebrow; don't tell me he's having a dream about a girl... pathetic.

"Shh, Kaldur. Quiet now..." Artemis whispered, putting her hand on his head. I looked over the rock formation and saw about 7 people patrolling the area as I started to take out my sword, put Robin put his hand on my shoulder.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad like this." Robin explained as I grumbled and put my sword back, crossing my arms. These people are ridiculous. They have to take chances in battle. People die. Now, they are slowing down my progress of going home because some idiot is out of water. Worst. Mission. Ever.

"It's not just him... I'm way out of juice." Wally complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"And I am almost out of arrows." Artemis said as I smriked; that's the only problem I have with archers; the moment they run out of arrows. I looked around and Robin was gone already. Where did he go?

"Ah, forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing. Hey, you never said why your dad would want to-" Wally made a sound effect that was a bit odd, "Me."

"I got...confused by um...some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan." Artemis said as I couldn't help, but chuckle. That was the worst lie I have ever heard; and I should know. I looked at Wally strangely when he had a smirk on his face when Artemis mentioned 'boyfriend'.

"So, I'm your "ninja boyfriend" huh?" He asked as I groaned. The only part of her story was the ninja boyfriend part.

"Wow. I still can't believe hang out with you. Out of her sentence, you got "ninja boyfriend"? I shouldn't be surprised." I said as I felt Wally's eyes on me.

"Don't know why you keep on saying that, you don't even remember anything." Wally replied as I scoffed.

"All I have to remember is that I'm still part of the Eagle Oath and I shouldn't even be here." I retorted as he sighed.

"Obviously, you forgot with mind turning into scrambled eggs. You are not helping one bit-"

"You won't be helping one bit once I take off your head-"

"Yeesh, guys! Get a room." I heard Robin said as I glared at him at the corner of my eye.

"Finally, red head over here isn't very agreeable." I muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, as if your the goddess of Congeniality."

"At least you got that right." I said in a smug tone as he rolled his eyes and looked at Robin.

"Dude, where were you?" He asked as Robin smriked.

"Breaking radio silence." He said as I heard his...laughter far from us... Not bad, not bad at all... they ran into some unknown distance before I heard an explosion go off.

"I could have handled them the easy way." I said as Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"How would you killing them be an easy way?" She questioned as I smirked.

"Short deaths for them. I know Queen Bee doesn't like failure..." I told her and it was true. If anything, she scared me more than my surperiors.

"That's our cue. Everyone move!" Robin said as I stood up and stayed in the back just in case someone decided to follow.

* * *

><p>I put my feet on the...organic chairs and looked at Aqualad. He looked more healthy, but that's not the main importance.<p>

"_Hey everybody, we got Superboy and he's back to normal." _The over-happy Martian said to us in our minds. I heard a gasp and saw Aqualad and sitting up in shock. I forgot that he forgot his memory too.

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?" He demanded as I chuckled. Artemis slowly pushed him down and gave me a look, "You? You're trying to assassinate me, aren't you?"

"If I was going to assassinate you, you'd be already dead." I told him truthfully as everyone gave me a glare, "What? You want me to lie and give him false hope?"

"_Hello, Megan!__ Aqualad and __Silencieux Loup's memories haven't been restored yet. I knew I forgot something." _Megan said as I glared up at the ceiling.

"_Sure..."_ I replied, rolling my eyes and sighed.

"_Megan, can you do Viktorya first, her constant bitchy personality is getting on my nerves." _Artemis said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You want to repeat that in my face?" I demanded, walking over to her, only to be stopped by Robin and Kid Flash.

"Hold back-"

"No, I'm going to cut her into little ribbons!"

* * *

><p>"Woah, woah, woah!" I said, trying to move away, but Superboy got a hold of me. I scrunched my face when I saw Megan reach over to touch my forhead, and for that, they had to remove my mask. That is when things got... out of hand, "Don't touch me-"<p>

"I'm not trying to hurt you-"

"Yeah, well. I am not believeing it!" I said, trying to pull away, and whined when her fingers were close to my forhead, "If I lose anymore memories; I am going to kill you all."

"Stop moving!" Superboy said in annoyance as I glared.

"Let go, then I'll stop moving." I replied as he didn't respond. I felt Megan's fingers touch my forehead as I felt an odd feeling. It was strange, but I didn't feel lost anymore. I just had a run through of all the memories that happened in like 6 months. I blinked my eyes and touched my head and groaned.

"How are you feeling, Viky?" Wally asked as I glared over at him.

"I am feeling so hungry that I need to eat a cow." I groaned and plopped down into a chair, closing my eyes, "Uh, I was being a jerk, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, not to mention that you got euphoria whenever you killed someone, but yeah. It wasn't your fault..." Artemis said as I went wide-eyes. I took out my sword and gasped.

"My clean sword..it took so long to make it shiny." I whimpered as Robin chuckled.

"It's good to have you back, Viktorya." He said as I sighed and gave him a tired smile.

"Good to be back...but my sword..." Wally grinned, and pulled me into a chokehold.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it was a long wait, but here you go!<p>

Review and Rate please

Xoxbattleangel~


	20. Chapter 20

Viktorya's Pov~

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall and looked towards Superboy as he fixed his bike; that may be the only thing we have in common now. I wore a blue tank-top, a black flannel shirt, black shorts and blue converse. The bike was pretty good, having a dark red color to it, but it can never replace my baby. I had heard a slight beeping noise and looked over, seeing Superboy's sphere. It was a metallic ball that was about five feet in diameter, and it had gotten close to Superboy. Though, it wasn't surprising, he is the one who saved the the sphere anyways. It rolled right past me and next to Superboy as the beeping noise continued.<p>

"Jealous Much?" Superboy teased to his Sphere as I rolled my eyes, "Alright, alright. Hey, Viktorya, what else should I improve on the bike?"

"I would suggest a steel frame and a better telescopic. I could give you some drilled motorcycle brake disks. I would give you other parts to your bike, but... most of them are not strictly legal." I told him as he smirked lightly and wiped his hands on a towel, "An oil change wouldn't be a bad idea also."

"What type of bike do you have?" He asked as I crossed my arms and smirked.

"A Ducati, and don't even try to start that it is faster than mine." I replied as he rolled his eyes. I looked over and saw Miss Martian coming, "Hey Megan..."

"Hey. Ready for school" Megan said happily, caring two brown bags, "Is it fun?"

"Sure. Just make the most of it." I told her as she nodded. To be honest, the first day of school is terrible; just another way of telling you that you have 180 days of hell left.

"I wish the both of you a good first day of school." Martian Manhunter as he came with Aqualad and Red Tornado, "It might be tough."

"Might be. It will be tough." I said, scoffing a bit, "If someone messes with you, you gotta keep them in a straight line."

"I don't think that is the best advice." Aqualad said as I shurgged.

"Eh. It seems good enough for me." I replied with a small smile, "But Megan, no offense. I don't think... going as a green martian will keep you on the down low."

"Oh! Right! I didn't forget." Megan said as her once green skin turned into a light peach type. She had on a white T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown shows. Her headband was red, "Ta-da! What do you think?"

"A regular school girl." I said and looked over to Superboy, "What about you, blue eyes?"

"I look fine the way I am." He replied as I snorted.

"Yeah, because having the 'S' shield on your shirt is not noticeable at all." I said sarcastically as he growled a bit, "Just turn it inside out since you are too good to get another damn shirt." Superboy muttered under his breath and took off his shirt as I raised an eyebrow. I looked over to Megan and saw her blushing slightly. It was... impressive... I shook my head and saw him put back on his shirt.

"All right, I am good to go-"

"Wait. You need a name! Like I am Megan Morse." Megan explained as Superboy scoffed.

"Me and Martian Manhunter share the name of John." Maritan Manhunter explained, chaning his form to look as a tall, middle-ages African American with brown eyes, "You could be a John too."

I couldn't help, but chuckle. John was already a common name; it was too common. Superboy raised an eyebrow and looked over to me. I met eyes with him and shook my head fiercely. "It's not a good name." I whispered to him.

"I think I'll pass." He said, putting his hand up as I looked at him.

"You look like a Conner." I told him as he raised an eyebrow, "Or a Richard, Tom, Bobby-"

"Conner is my favorite name." Megan added, looking at Superboy.

"Alright, I guess I am Conner, but don't I need a last name though?" He questioned as I crossed my arms.

"Your last name can be...Kent." Martian Manhunter, transforming into his true self.

"Oh! In honor of the late Kent Nelson!" Megan chirped happily, "I guess you are Conner Kent then."

That... that didn't make sense... Kent's last name was Nelson, so he would have to be Conner Nelson... that sounds weird, but still... I looked over to the three with a scrutinizing gaze; they obviously know something that we don't know. I know that Martian Manhunter felt my gaze and gave me a light smile before I turned my head around; I'll find out about this one way or another.

"Viktorya, don't you have school today? It is the first day of school." Red Tornado asked as I shrugged.

"Mine starts tomorrow. I might just go to school with these guys as a shadow." I told them as Megan nodded happily.

"Maybe you could help me meet more people and friends and how you guys hang out-"

"I don't think you need my help on making friends; you'll do fine." I assured her and walked with the others towards the back entrance.

"Shouldn't my last name be Nelson if Kent's last name was that as well..?" Superboy questioned and I was glad I wasn't surrounded my ignorant people.

"Yeah, but Conner Kent, or Conner Nelson. Nelson makes you sounds like a old man who lives down the street with cats." I told him as he raised an eyebrow, "Don't judge me with that look."

* * *

><p>As we were walking down the road, I looked around Happy Harbor High. School hadn't exactly started yet and there were a lot of different students out; this seems like a diverse school. There were one group of people over there, they just blended. This makes my school look like a hell. I looked to the right and saw a man on a skateboard, heading right for us. I looked at his shirt and kind of groaned; this won't end well. Superbo-...Conner noticed and grabbed the back of his shirt and stared at the kid's shirt with a glare.<p>

"Explain this." Conner demanded, referring to the 'M' shield on his shirt. It was a green and yellow 'M' stylized like a Superman shield.

"It's- it's a T-shirt." the guy whimpered as I got a good look around the courtyard, at least someone had a symbol of one of the justice league members, "Is something wrong w-with my shirt?"

"Hey!What's your problem?" A guy yelled as I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "Put my man, Marvin, down. You got a problem with his shirt?" He had on a blue T-shirt and a 'S' shield. Conner glared and dropped 'Marvin' and stalked up to the boy.

"Nothing is wrong...everyone's shirt is fine." Conner said through his teeth. I guess he was mad that he couldn't wait his own shirt.

"That boy is _fine_." A girl next to the tall guy said with a smirk as I couldn't help, but chuckle...

"I'm Megan Morse and he is Conner Kent." Megan said, introducing themselves, "And this is Viktorya Fairé."

"Cool. You two have alliteration names." He complimented, "A-and you have purple eyes."

"Thanks for pointing the obvious out. It was really helpful..." I said him in a sarcastic voice. Conner stared angrily at the guy who did the same, and I couldn't but feel excited. I was itching to see a fight go on, even though Conner could knock him all the way to Salem in Massachusetts.

"Alright guys, break it up. Class is about to begin." A teacher said, breaking the tension, "Mal, this will be your third time getting in a fight."

"I wonder how many times he actually won it." I mused, and I knew that he could probably would send someone to the hospital.

"Watch what you say girl. You wouldn't want to mess with me." Mal said as I scoffed.

"You couldn't lay a hand on me even if you tried." I said, cocking my head to the side as his eyes narrowed.

"Lets be nice to each other." The adult said as Mal grunted and walked away, bumping into Conner and giving me a glare. I will take him out before he even have a chance to blink. Conner started to walk towards Mal until Megan stopped him, giving him a look.

"If you ever get into a fight with him...I get to fight him first." I told Conner as he smirked, "If he is still able to fight, you got him next-"

"Hi, welcome to Happy Harbor High School. I'm Wendy You look like Cheerleader material. We have try-outs after school. We could use more people." A girl with black hair and blue eyes said as Megan smiled and started to chat up with her. I was... not surprised. Seeing Megan as a cheerleader, she kind of acted like one. I froze and looked at Megan as she gave me a confused look. _It's not a bad thing that you are a cheerleader._ I lied her in my mind as she smiled. I looked over as Marvin walked over to me and Conner.

"Standing up to Mal Duncan; you earn some serious respect." Marvin said with a grin as I rolled my eyes.

"I would have sent that man to the hospital." I muttered, walking forward as I heard him gasp.

"I think you would go to jail." Marvin said as I chuckled. I heard footsteps next to me and saw Conner with still an irritation look on his face.

"You liking your High School experience so far?" I asked as he looked over.

"I could deal without it." He muttered as I gave him a small smirk.

"Welcome to 180 days of torture." I told him as he scowled, putting his hands into his pockets.

* * *

><p>It was a bad idea to come here as a shadow; I still have to learn all of this useless crap that I don't care about. Rhelasia was split into North and South Rhelasia. They would never work out their stupid fight. General Singh Manh Li is a hard-ass of the North... I never got a chance to kill him, it was a mission for someone else who failed. Prime Minister Tseng wasn't so hard to deal with, but I still hated them; there's no hope for a treaty. I think one of them asked the Eagle Oath to murder the other one... guess that didn't work out. I leaned against my seat and looked around the room, wondering how many people could actually pay attention. I may have a short attention span for these types of stuff.<p>

_'Megan, Conner, are you guys actually listening to this stuff?' _I questioned in my mind as Megan briefly looked over to me.

_'Aren't we suppose to pay attention?'_ She questioned as I frowned and scratched the side of my head.

_'Well' _I started, _'It's always good to pay attention, but during these types of things, with the political turmoil between the two; it's stupid. Our country doesn't really care, as long as we can trade with both countries, we don't give a rat-ass if they have a nuclear war.'_

_'Is this why you are against war?' _She questioned as I couldn't help, but smile.

_'Uh, no. I actually support war. Most of my morals have changed, not all of them'_

_'Why?' 'There is always conflict in the world, a war is just a conflict involving a whole nation. In the same aspect, it's two people complaining about something, like over land. Wars shows who can handle themselves if they ever get into another war. It shows who has the advantages and their tactics. When I was still killing people, I based my tactics off of warfare. Think of me as a one woman army.' _I told her in pride as she raised an eyebrow.

_'Even though you are not your old self anymore, you still continue to think like that?' _She questioned as I smirked.

_'It's hard not to think like that. Whether you noticed or not; most tactics are based of previous tactics, even if it's just a little'_ I explained to her with a sigh, _'Now go back to paying attention'_

_'You're the one who was wondering why I was paying attention-'_

_'And you decided to listen?'_ I questioned in a sarcastic manner as she gave me a light smile.

"Marvin, can you tell me something about Rhelasia?" The teacher questioned as Marvin looked up in shock, not expecting to be called on.

"It's better than fake asia?" He asked as some people giggled. I groaned silently and leaned my head back.

"What about you, Miss Fairé?" He asked as I looked back at him.

"Rhelasia was founded in 1855 and ruled by the Bokun Dynasty. After World War II, it was divided into North and South Rhelasia. General Singh Manh Li is the leader of North Rhelasia and Prime Minister Tseng is the leader of South Rhelasia." Conner said in a monotone voice as I looked over at him.

"What he said." I said, crossing my arms and sighing.

"That is exactly correct." The teacher said with a smile, actually thankful someone is not an idiot.

"But why are they are fighting? They are human- I mean, Rhelasians against... Rhelasians..." Conner asked and I actually forgot that he was not human, well... not whole human; he was the clone of Superman.

"You wonder that, don't you think..." The teacher replied with a sad smile as if he was actually deeply hurt by it. These history teachers... they can be strange.

_'It's not so different on Mars. The Green martians discriminate the White. It's not right and I don't do it, but they just do.' _Megan said sadly as I looked down and closed my eyes.

"It's a big joke." I said as I heard murmurs, "This whole peace thing."

"Why do you think that, Viktorya?" The teacher asked as I sighed.

"It's human nature to fight. You can't just stop it with only a peace treaty, and from the war that had happened between them. They need god's help to settle the difference. In a way, they are acting like two old stubborn men that are playing chess; it ridiculous. I don't know what the hell Lex Luthor thinks he can do by just showing up at the summit like he owns the place. I don't if he's trying to get himself killed or making a name for himself." I explained, biting the inside of my cheek, "He's an ass-"

"Whoa, Viktorya, no need to get excited. Let's keep the language Pg rated here." The teacher said nervously as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm calling it how I see it." I replied as the teacher raised an eyebrow.

_'I don't know why I haven't killed that bastard yet.'_ I mentally said as I felt the two aliens look at me with wide eyes, _'I would gladly do it in a heartbeat.'_

_'Viktorya-'_

_'Don't even finish that sentence, Megan.'_

* * *

><p>"This is boring." I groaned, leaning my head back and closed my eyes, "Cheerleader try-outs are ridiculous. We all know that they are going to accept everybody since they are all about 'giving everyone a part on the team' crap."<p>

"You're more snappy than usual, and you're always snappy." Conner said as I gave me a sarcastic look, "Want me to lie?"

"Nah, it's just that... the whole summit thing is bothering me. I would usually be called to handle some … _problems_, but since I am not apart of that group. It's... I don't know. I just want to do something..." I muttered, under my breath.

"You still thinking about 'getting the job done no matter what'?" He questioned as I shrugged.

"At times. Like I said, _most _of my morals changed." I told him as he grunted, "The ones I keep keep me going on."

"What happened if your morals didn't keep you going?" He questioned as I shrugged.

"I would... I would committed suicide." I told him, "I will determine when I will die, not by the hands of someone else."

"You humans are weird." He said as I chuckled.

"So are you Kryptonians." I teased as he smirked in response. I looked and saw Megan was next, "Let's go Megan, kick some ass!"

"A moment ago, you were just saying-"

"I'm conflicted." I cut him off, crossing my arms and smiling a bit.

"Float like a butterfly! Sting like a bee! Hornets, hornets, can't be beat! Bzz-ting! Ow!" Megan chanted as I covered my face. This is why I don't like cheerleaders, too much happiness. This is why I would rather go a contact sport; you have every right to be pissed at the opponent. I saw the girls in a group as Megan was waiting anxiously and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. I saw two girls sneaking up behind Megan with a bucket of water. I raised an eyebrow and slowly started to stand up, popping my knuckles. The water was splashed onto Megan and I heard a loud growl. I looked over and moved out of the way as Conner grabbed the edge of his seat and ripped it apart.

_'Conner, no!' _Megan screamed inside our telepathic communication. I clutched my head and couldn't help but watch the poor Conner go down the steps ungracefully, landing on his head. I chuckled and slowly made my way down the steps, my hands in my pockets.

"Sorry." I heard Wendy say, "It's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon."

"Wait. Initiation ritual? Huh, Hello Megan!" She said as I started to glare at her, "That means I made the team...I-I did right?"

"You're a bumblebee, girl." Another girl said, finally explaining to the ignorant Megan.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Megan continued with her chant as the team hugged her.

"So... is that your boyfriend...'cause he's hot, but kind of a freak." A girl asked, looking up at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Keep him for all I care; he's not my boyfriend." I said, jumping off the stands and landing on Conner's back as he growled, "Get over it..."

* * *

><p>I looked over, but couldn't help but have an amused smirk on my face as Conner got Megan's books.<p>

"Y-you're carrying my books?" Megan questioned, as I saw a tint of happiness in her eyes.

"What? You want them to get wet?" Conner asked as if it was a simple question and started to walk away. I noticed the bright smile on Megan's face and smiled a bit before following Conner, yawning a bit.

"You're school has terrible food; I say we go out to the burger place that I saw down the road." I told them and looked over to Megan, "As... a way of celebrating you."

"Yeah, then I can start my homework after...like a regular human girl!" She said happily as I rolled my eyes; she is giving the human population way too much praise and hopes.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! I was slacking so hard~<p>

Review and Rate Please~

Xoxbattleangel~


	21. Chapter 21

Viktorya's Pov~

* * *

><p>"...That is a wonderful plan..." I said sarcastically, getting a glare from Batman, "I mean, I haven't...exactly been there before, but it's not pretty."<p>

"We need members to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary to act like them. Miss Maritan is the best candidate and Superboy has a similar body structure as Tommy Tuppence. Do you have any better ideas?"

"If I did, I would have told you by now..." I replied as he said nothing, but I could feel irritation radiating off of him, "They didn't have to go in and act like the Terror Twins. I could have gotten a blue print of the place, find a weak poin-"

"No." He said as I sightly clenched my fists.

"Why not?"

"Because we are treating this as a undercover mission. We are not going to act like immature, impulsive assassins." He said as I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm an immature assassins now...? Glad to know what you really think of me..." I muttered under my breath. I looked around the area and sighed, "Can I at least fight them-"

"No." He said as I looked towards Aqualad with an exasperated look as he gave me a brief shrug. This is obviously too painful and long. Why did I agree to help? I am not sure, but obviously, if I cannot break bones and fight, this is not worth my time. If I was going to jail, I would have taken care of that Amanda Walker... god, I hate that warden. Just let me slit her th-... I stopped myself and shook my head; I really have to stop that... I heard a crash and saw two holes from the ceiling from the warehouse. I grinned and rushed forward with an inhibitor collar in my hands. I saw that Tuppence saw that I was approaching her and sent a fist my way. I ducked under it and put the inhibitor collar around her neck. She growled and sent a kick towards me as I grabbed it with one hand and smirked as she was stuck.

"W-where's my strength?" Tuppence shouted, trying to escape as I looked over and saw Aqualad all ready handling Tommy, "You're from the Eagle Oath-"

"I was." I corrected, letting go of her foot as she lost balance. I grabbed onto her head and made it connect with my knee as she fell to the floor, "Oh, that felt really good."

"What happened to all my strength? I just went head-to-head with Superman." Tommy said as Aqualad put him into a full-nelson. I forcefully picked up Tuppence and twisted her arm behind her back as she struggled, "Don't hurt my sister!"

"If she keeps on moving, I am going have to break her arm." I replied slowly as he growled.

"Congratulations. That's more quality time than he's ever given me." Superboy said in a sour tone as I sighed. I looked over and it was quite scary how exactly like Tommy Terror, just except for the accent and mood... That accent does sound a bit nice... Accents..._J'aime les accents_(I like accents). Lets pay attention before I go on. Tommy, well, Superboy had dyed his hair blond, but kept his blue eyes because eye-contact can be such a pain. He had a sleeveless shirt that was kind of ripped, red suspenders, boots, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and a padlock on a chain around his neck.

"Who wears a padlock as a chain? Are necklaces too main stream?" I teased as Tommy growled.

"I'll rip you apart!" He threatened as I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Big talk for a man who lost to Superman; don't be a big green monster." I muttered and looked over to Superboy, "You look... different."

"It's not what I would like to wear." He grumbled, looking down at his clothes.

"I would say you look like a punk, but then, you sometimes act like it." I replied as he smirked and crossed his arms.

"Keep talking like that and maybe I'll send you to the hospital." He said as I snorted.

"Please, I'm like a female version of the Batman, just less buff." I whispered to him as I felt Batman's eyes on me; hopefully, he didn't hear that.

"W-what's going on? Why does he look like me?" Tommy asked as I forgot about him for a second. Miss Martian came out of the shadows and walked towards me, looking so serious. This is why I have a mask on; I have a smile on my face at times.

"Do you have your inspiration, _sister Tuppence_?" Superboy questioned, putting on his accent on full power. Miss Martian closed her eyes and copied exactly how Tuppence looked. If anything, Tommy looks better than his sister.

"All done, _brother Tommy_." Miss Martian, going to Superboy's side and I laughed at the twins shocked faces.

"What's going on?" Tommy demanded as I sighed, "Why do they look like us?"

"They look like you because they are going to a Halloween costume today." I said in a sarcastic manner.

"But it's September!"

"Stupid answers for stupid questions." I replied as he glared, "Don't give me that look before I poke your eyes out. You do not want that from an assassin."

"Loup, behave." Batman said as I bit my tongue. He put two inhibitor collars around Superboy and Miss Martian's neck, "You two are being arrested and going to Belle Reve Penitentiary."

"So funny how ironic the name is." I mused, smiling a bit. Red Tornado was next to me and got a hold of Tuppence for me. I walked over to Miss Martian as she had a nervous look on her face, "Hey, be careful in there; no one likes the new guys, specially the girls; they will eat you alive. Ignore Killer Frost, she is... lets just say I can describe her in so many words you will not believe. Devastation is a bit of a... just watch out for her. She is less like the Girl with the dragon tattoo and more like a girl on steroids..."

"All right, thanks. I'll try to be a villain..." She said with a weak smile. I nodded and looked over to Superboy.

"If anyone gets in your way; kick their ass, specially Professor Ojo. Kick his ass." I told him as he smirked and cracked his knuckles. I nodded and punched his arm as hard as I could. He glared at me and rubbed his arm.

"What was that for?" He demanded as I chuckled.

"Just checking if the collars work, and they do." I said as he rolled his eyes, "Batman, I'm heading out. If they cause you trouble, I would be glad to put them back in line, maybe cut off a few fing-"

"You are dismissed, Loup." He said as I hummed and walked away, giving a nod towards Aqualad as I passed him.

* * *

><p>I yawned and closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep on the couch. I heard footsteps and some laughing down the hallway as I snapped my eyes opened. I sat up to see who was in the hallway. I smiled slightly and waved at Robin and Wally and they were in their civilian clothes.<p>

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" I asked, slowly getting up.

"Nothing much, but did you miss me?" Wally asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes and smiled towards Robin.

"I think I missed Robin more than I miss you." I said as I heard Robin chuckled.

"Oh, come on! You cannot resist the Wall-man." Wally said as I rolled my eyes.

"Stop calling yourself the Wall-man; it sounds like a rejected Superhero name for a person who can go through walls." I replied and rubbed my eyes, "God, I can still hear those accents in my head again."

"Are you talking about the Terror Twins? How'd it go? You kicked some butt?" Wally asked, nudging me with his elbow.

"It went okay. By this time, Megan and Connor are all ready in the Penitentiary. I am not so worried about Connor, but, I am a little concerned for Megan." I said and yawned, "But that's not the point right now; what were you guys?"

"Going out and finding Bad guys to bust; they have terrible hiding places." Robin said as I shrugged..

"Hey, you can't be strong and smart at the same time." I joked and crossed my arms, "I'm going to head home now, wanna come?"

"Depends, will you cook for me?" Wally asked with a sly grin, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"You probably ate something on the way here." I said as he shook his head, "Robin?"

"He ate five cheeseburgers and a dozen doughnuts." Robin said as I pushed Wally's hand off of my shoulder and walked towards the Zeta-tubes.

"Aw, come on. I am a big boy!"

* * *

><p>"Viky-"<p>

"Ask me one more time, Wally, and I won't make you a damn thing..." I warned as he sighed and put his hands into his pockets, "I hope Veronica is home; I haven't seen her for a while."

"Why is that?" Robin asked as I ruffled my hair.

"She is... C.E.O. of her company or something; I forgot." I told him as he nodded, "I use to see her a lot and I was irritated, but now, since I really don't see her anymore... I miss her."

"Wow, hearing a deadly assassin actually care about something; I think I have been standing in the sun for too long." Wally joked as I pushed him a bit, "Don't worry about it; she does have an important job and if anything, she is probably doing it for you-"

"Yeah, but I don't want her to do it for me; I can take care of most problems by myself. That's is how I taught. Just the fact that she is trying to do it for me makes me... despise her for a bit. I understand why she is doing it, but I don't want her to feel like that I am being a..." I said, trying to find the right word for it.

"Burden?" Robin asked as I nodded before he started to chuckle, "If anything, she is happy to do it. First of all, she never had a child before and adopted you. Not to mention the fact that you have amnesia, which is a bigger reason on why she is trying to protect you. It seems natural; she is trying to be a mother and all." Robin said as I crossed my arms and sighed, "Who knows what she would do if you were even hurt?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Wally said as I laughed a bit and nodded.

"Fine, fine. Good reasons that you point out, but... I would feel better if she didn't try as much." I muttered under my breath and sighed loudly, " God, I cannot wait for vacation..."

"Heroes hardly get a vacation-"

"This hero demands it and doesn't care what she has to do to get it-" I paused form talking towards Robin and looked over my shoulder, my eyes narrowing. I slowed my steps and turned fully around. The streets weren't exactly crowded, but it was a good amount, but that's beyond the point. It was the fact that I could feel someone watching me. I could sense that bloodlust; any assassin could sense it a mile away.

"What's wrong-" I turned towards Wally with new determination.

"Keep on walking." I said to them both with a small glare, "Now..."

"But-"

"Let's go Wally." Robin said, dragging him before giving me a look, "Check your pockets." With that, they disappeared into the crowd as I took a deep breath. I went into my pocket and saw an ear piece and shook my head; I'll get you later, Robin, but thanks. I placed it into my ear and saw a shadow move quickly as I traced its movements, going through the crowd. I followed it until it slipped into a vacant warehouse. I rolled my eyes, but kept on moving. Of course they would pick a place where they would have an advantage; they probably explored the building, looking for strong points for attacking an intruder. I felt something buzz in my ear and clicked it.

"**What's going on?"** I heard Robin questioned as I stayed silent, **"Viktorya-"**

"**Stay silent and shut up..." **I murmured lowly as I could hear the building groaning as a breeze made it through its slits. I heard chains hitting the sides of the warehouse slowly. Even though all of that was happening, I could hear the light footsteps of them and I couldn't help but sigh.

"If you were going to sneak around me, you might as well not try; you guys suck at it!" I called out, putting my hands on my waist as I rolled on the balls of my feet just in case of a unexpected attack, "Come out and fight me like a man." I stiffened a bit when a small star-shaped device landed neck to my feet. Fighting with Black Canary has made me more lethal when fighting hand-to-hand combat, but I forgot how the Eagle Oath likes to work in the shadows most of the time. I believe it's time to adapt to my surroundings as I cracked my fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p>Viktorya still likes doing stuff her way, but me and Dick would make good back-up partners, though, our identities will be at risk if the Eagle Oath put one and two together. I kicked a rock onto the road and grumbled under my breath.<p>

"You still can't find her, man?" I asked as Robin sighed and crossed his arms.

"I kept track of her, but then, she started to move in and out of the mass of people before I lost her completely." Robin said with a sigh, "That's not a good thing."

"Hello? How was this ever suppose to be a good thing? We have to find her as soon as possible." I explained as Robin shook his head, "Oh, you mean what Batman told you..."

"_Even though she is apart of the Team, does not mean she has given up her assassin ways; keep a close eye on her.._. Those are Batman's exact words." Robin said and groaned, "Batman is going to have my head-"

"Dude, chill, besides, we know Viktorya; she wouldn't go overboard." I said, but I was doubting myself. I do want to believe in what I said, but there is really no guarantee that Viktorya is 100% of her assassins ways; there was still a chance she would stab us behind our backs-.. What am I thinking? I shouldn't be doubting her. She changed her ways, I know that, because why else would she go out with me other than the facts of my good looks- I heard a cry of pain from the ear piece and looked up.

"Chances of that being Viktorya?" Robin questioned as I raised an eyebrow.

"Chances of that person getting their asses kicked by Viktorya?" I replied as Robin nodded; that was more likely, "Have any idea how to find her...?"

"The frequency on this channel will get more stronger as we get closer; besides, I don't think she has gotten that far..." Robin assured as I nodded and started to walk down the street, looking for anything suspicious.

* * *

><p><strong>Viktorya's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I grabbed the knife between his fingers and glared hard at him. I twisted it around in my hands before plunging it into his shirt next to his face. I panted softly and looked around; at least they worked in small groups. I gasped in surprise when I felt someone wrap their arm around my arm, closing all air passageways. I grunted and growled a bit. I brought my head forwards before bringing it back and slamming it into the person's face, making them drop their attack on me as I gasped for air. I twisted my body around to kick him in the face just until he blocked me. I placed my foot on the ground and sent a high knee towards him as he moved to the side. I looked down onto his feet and saw that it was quick and lightly hitting the floor. With a small war cry, I jumped into the air and wanted to heel-kick him onto his shoulder and he countered as he grabbed onto my foot and was going to toss me to the side. I gripped onto his leg and sent a kick to his jaw as he stumbled, letting me go. I backed up a bit and analyzed him.<p>

"You're not bad... for a beginner." I taunted as he said nothing, dressed in all red as I could see nothing but his eyes. His hands were slightly shaken, but his feet stood in place, shaken not so much and I smirked a bit; I'll just keep on throwing hits towards his upper body before finding a perfect opportunity to knock him down. I grabbed a small knife that was on the floor and twirled it in my hands. "If I make you submit, will you tell me why you are trying to get my attention?"

"If you can try." He said as I chuckled and smirked.

"You'll regret those words." I told him and threw the knife as he moved to the side. I rushed forward and sent a kick towards his knee, but he grabbed onto my leg and brought his arm down, his elbow ready to give me a dead leg. I lifted my other leg and wrapped it around his neck, bringing him down before twisting his hand that I was on the verge of breaking. I raised my fist and jabbed him hard on his side as he coughed.

"Tell me who you are. You are no Eagle Oath member I know and trust me, I know a lot. They wouldn't hire a someone this early into the group. You were trying to kill me, weren't you? Was that your mission all along? You did a very bad job at it, just to let you know." I taunted, tightening my leg around his neck. I saw that he was trying hard to push me off, "What do you gain from killing me, huh? Is the money worth it-"

"Viktorya!" Someone called out as I looked to the left, seeing Wally and Robin, "Are you all right?"

"Hm, I could be better." I said, looking down at the man as I could feel him stop struggling, "Tired all ready?"

"Vik, you are going to kill him." Wally said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder as I glowered, "We can interrogate him when you actually let him breathe."

"A life for a life... He tried to take my life and he failed; I am not going to fail like him." I muttered and looked up, seeing Wally giving me disapproving eyes, "Fine... but if he tries to move, he might as well be a dead man." I stood up and stared at the guy who was gasping for air.

"_He... _he's the o-one who hired m-me."The man said, clutching his throat as I bent down to his level and grabbed his collar, raising an threatening fist, "I don't work for anyone; they just hired me, that's all... They said if I can bring you in alive, I would get a bonus, but it was optional... then again... He would kill us if we brought you back dead..."

"Why?" Wally pressed on, crossing his arms as I shook my head and closed my eyes. I opened them and saw something fall out of the guy's pocket. I dropped his collar and covered my mouth when smoke filled the place. I felt someone grab onto my arm and led me to the bright sun outside. I rubbed my eyes and kicked a near-by trash can in frustration.

"Viktorya-"

"Nothing is making sense at this moment! First, I was on the bounty list, recommended dead more than alive, next the bounty goes up and now, the Eagle Oath leader wants me alive then dead. When I find out who he is, I am going to wrap my fingers around his neck." I muttered, staring at the floor, "Why am I wanted alive?" "Maybe you are more valuable to them alive than dead and they just figured it out." Wally said as I pouted a bit.

"Just too much drama for a day all ready..." I muttered, rubbing my forehead, "Lets go back to the Cave..."

"Don't you want to see your mom?"

"I'll see her when I am in a better mode. I need to fight with someone." I said, walking down the street as the guys followed, "But... sorry for getting you guys involved."

"Do anything for you babe." Wally said as Robin elbowed him in the stomach before giving me a small smile.

"Don't worry, we are a team..."

* * *

><p>I just wanted Viktorya more involved, here ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think~<p>

Review and Rate~

Xoxbattlwangel~


	22. Chapter 22

22~ Finding A Way Too...

* * *

><p>Viktorya's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I-I thought you changed…" The voice whispered harshly as I rolled my eyes; it didn't matter to me. I snapped my sword back as the blood sprayed violently against the floor. My face was indifferent with a small, vicious smile on my face. My mask was all ready cracked from the battles, but it didn't matter to me; I can always replace it. But it was just the feeling of causing this much… distress and chaos; I don't think I could hide my excitement behind that façade. I am not sure why, but I wanted him to see the look on my face. "I guess I was wrong…" His hand went to clutch his chest as he coughed; I gave him a punctured lung, but it wasn't as deep as I made it so that he could be awake long enough. This feeling that surrounded my body once again… it was a nostalgic feeling. <em>

_"I guess you were…" I said in a intrepid voice, walking over to him before crouching down slowly, "You should be thankful that you are luckily enough to be alive this long. I would have let the other guy incinerate you." I looked at him. I know he won't condone me for my actions, but I won't look back. His yellow suit was slowly absorbing the red liquid. The red was comely for me; such a wonderful color. It was sullying my shoes. I sighed and stood up straight again, scanning the area. My new resolve that was conducted by Black Canary was dissolute; the original one was back again._

_"R-red Arrow told me… you would never change… but I didn't want to believe him…" He muttered, staring unflinching at me as I turned back once again once I looked at him. I stared in amusement as he coughed up some blood. After this, I truly do think something is wrong of me. The symbol on his chest was not visible anymore as each breath he took was shortening every time he tried to breathe. I looked over my shoulder and saw the yellow and black-clad cape knocked out on the ground, a large gash on his leg. There was a broken green arrow lying from a limp hand far away. I looked over to Cheshire as she had handled Artemis by herself; she wouldn't let anyone else get involve. I saw Shadow minions who had managed to put an inhibitor collar around blue-eyes, blocking out any powers that would have taken us out in a matter of minutes. Clone or not, he still had some of Superman's ability. I saw fire surrounding two other heroes that were slowly killing them. I remembered Joker and the others were keeping the other league members distracted long enough for us to infiltrate the mountain. _

_"I would say sorry, but-"_

_"That would just be a lie." He snapped as I shrugged; I was indifferent by his voice, "Was everything else?"_

_"You're making this sound like those corny soap-operas… it is pathetic, really…" I said, my lips going into a frown, looking at my sword. I gently flicked my sword as it made a vibration, "Do you remember what Marc Antony said to Caesar after he was killed about Brutus stabbing him…"_

_"That… this might be the most unkindest cut of all?" He quoted as I nodded and smiled a bit._

_"…Goodbye, Wally-"_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as wide as they could go and screamed, sitting up from my bed. I looked around my room and clutched where my heart was. The pulsating organ felt like it was crashing to my ribs harshly; I thought my ribs would even crack by the force. I left my bed as I crashed head first onto the wooden floor. I groaned and as I squinted my eyes shut. I put my hands hear my shoulders and elevated my upper half from the floor. I lifted my head and stood up slowly, rubbing my head as I walked over to my closet with panic rising in my chest. As I opened my closet door, my bedroom door was opened violently.<p>

"Viktorya, are you okay-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I told her, pushing my clothes out of the way as I made my way to the floor of the closet; I wasn't very organized when it came to clothes. I looked at the item I was looking floor and stared at it. I grabbed my sword roughly and took it out of its sheathe, tossing it to the ground. I heard Veronica sighed as her muscles loosened.

"Viktorya, are you sure-"

"Just be quiet for a moment." I snapped at her, tracing my sword as she mumbled under her breath. I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't feel the old, rusty feeling of blood. That guilty pleasure… that feeling of cutting down your enemy-… I stopped myself and shook my head. I bent down and grabbed the sheathe, putting my sword to where it belonged. I tossed it back in the closet before slamming the door close.

"Viktorya…" I heard Veronica call out in a cautious tone, "Is everything… okay?"

"For the moment, but yeah… don't worry." I told her and walked over to my bed, rubbing my eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you up; I'm sorry about that." I sat down on my bed as it creaked from the pressure.

"What made you scream like that; you're not the one who gets scared so easily like that." She asked, sitting next to me, "Do you want to talk about it-"

"I killed my teammates... Literally and figuratively." I told her in a blunt, but tired tone, "I betrayed them. I was still… working for the Eagle Oath. I knew what my teammates' strengths and weaknesses. I know the weak points of the mountains and how to get other allies to help me infiltrate…" It was one conversation that Veronica did not expect; I already knew that. I wish I could have explained it in a better tone, but… honesty can be the best policy, well… being blatant, but yeah… I looked over and saw Veronica twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Uh… Do you know why?"

"I remember that Wally told me that he thought I changed, but Red Arrow thought I would never change; that I will always be an assassin…" I told her, ignoring the gaze of pity from her, "I was ruthless and sadistic. I was vile and I was happy to spill blood. I killed Wall last; that's when I woke up…"

"Do you feel that you are a part of the Eagle Oath…?"

"Physically, no… Though, they did teach me the ways of assassination, so mentally, yes…in a way." I said, trying to explain what I meant. "I mean… everything I do is based off of what I learned, but Black Canary is helping me."

"Black Canar-"

"She's the Team's hand-to-hand combat trainer and she's sort of my… partner." I told her as she raised an eyebrow, "We fight crime together, even though I don't have her canary scream."

"That's understandable or else, I would have been deaf a long time ago." She joked as I chuckled a bit, "But don't worry about it. Whatever you learned from the Eagle Oath, use it for good. Prove them wrong and show that you can change. You are so much better with your team, kicking bad-guys ass and such. You smile a bit more and are open so much more. If you're afraid to go back to what you were before, challenge it. Turn whatever you fear and make it something that is worth it. . I know I sound a bit-"

"Corny, dramatic… even weird…" I listed off and she pushed my arm.

"Shut up, but I believe you can change. Hey, I did raise you for most of your life…w-well, not really, but-"

"I understand." I told her as I turn towards her, putting a hand on her hand, "Thanks for putting that amount of trust onto me."

"I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't trust you." She joked, " But I still don't trust you in the kitchen…"

"What? Why-"

"You almost burned the kitchen down for leaving toast in the toaster…"

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>"Viktorya!" Someone yelled as I groaned, rubbing my neck. I looked over my shoulder and smiled tiredly to the eager and excited teen, "We haven't talked in a while! I think you have been ignoring me on purpose."<p>

"Sorry, Lucia. My job has been getting… more demanding these days, but it's good to see you too…" I said to her and to be honest, I was surprised that I even remembered her. I have been too caught up with other stuff that I just… It was rude of me. We had some classes together ever since the semester had changed, but we… didn't talk. I think it was because of the lack of communication between us. I petted down my red checkered skirt with black frills and waited as she was by my side. She grinned and took a deep breath.

"How are you?" She asked as I shrugged, smirking a bit.

"I'm good, but it would be better if I could escape this hell hole…" I replied as she grinned and started to pull me with her, "What-"

"We are going to be late for class." She said as I shrugged. We reached the door as we walked through it and I saw other students talking before class started. I looked for a desk that was the farthest away from the teacher's desk and saw that a window seat was empty. I smirked and walker over to the desk, dropping my bag on the desk. No one seemed to change to all, and I wasn't complaining. I looked over and heard whispers from some groups or just loud illegible yells. I looked over and saw Lucia saying something to me as I blinked…

"What?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You are very clueless." She said, "I said that there's-"

"Everyone, sit down and take your seats while I take attendance." Mr. Klum said as I groaned and sat down, leaning back in my chair. I closed my eyes and sighed; nothing changed…

* * *

><p>"You need to be quicker than that." Black Canary ordered as I growled. I raised my foot and pushed against her ribcage as hard as I could. She intercepted it by getting a firm grip on my leg. I narrowed my eyes at her before lifting my body and raised my other leg to connect with her head. She sensed this and dropped my leg, backing away to dodge my other leg. I used that momentum to rush towards her, not aware of my surrounding area and I just didn't care. I jutted my left fist towards her face as she blocked. I used my other hand to grab her collar, dragging her closer to me. I gripped my other hand on her blue jacket and slammed my knee into her stomach, making her gasp for air. She backed up as I came to a sudden realization. I grabbed a hold of her jacket before she had fallen off the roof; that was way too close for my liking. I looked over to Black Canary who was just looking at me in gratitude.<p>

"I'm sorry about that; I just forgot about the environment or a moment." I told her and pulled her back, "Sorry."

"No worries; you did save me at the last minute so I have to be thankful for that." Black Canary said softly as I nodded, "You seem on edge, is everything all right?"

"Define all right?" I joked as she smiled and sat on the edge of the rood, motioning for me to follow and I did.

"All right, spill." She said, crossing her arms as I hunched my back over and sighed, fiddling with my thumbs.

"You know…teen problems… school problems…" I said to her, "I handle the homework and all, but it's just a bit stressful; doing this and that."

"I see. That's the troubles of being a hero." She said as I nodded, "Anything else…?"

"I…I had a dream last night." I told her, feeling guilt in the pit of my stomach, "I-I'm not sure why I have dreamed of this one particular, but… I betrayed everyone of my team… I didn't care that I had even done it…"

"Do you know why that you had this dream?" She asked as I shook my head.

"There was so much blood on my sword… blood spilled from those who trusted me. I hurt them in some way and I killed Wally. I killed him last…" I stated, sighing, "That was the worse…"

"Wally's anger towards you was the worse-"

"No, it was the fact that he trusted me so much that he didn't expect that to happen… I don't want that to happen/ I don't want to lose their trust nor go back to that life style with the Eagle Oath…" I told her as she nodded, "So… Dr. Canary, what should I do?"

"Well, one thing is for certain; I know you will never go back into doing that. You have enough knowledge and strength to resist temptation. Over the past missions that I had with you, I see that you are fighting better. You are not hesitating to take to take out your blade. You are not using your blade to kill the enemies, you are injuring them and that's a big change. Don't lose what you worked so hard for; a team, people who trust you, a family." She explained, putting a hand on my shoulder as I smile, "And maybe love…"

"Okay, you lost me at the last part." I said in a confused tone as she smirked.

"Well… you and Wally-"

"Me and him…? No, no! That would never work! I mean, he's…he's Wally." I said as she kept on smirking, "Iy would not work out at all."

"Oh, so you have been thinking about it-"

"No, I have not." I hissed harshly at her as she laughed, "You are quickly becoming annoying."

"I'm sorry, but it's just that it's cute when you are trying to deny any feelings you have for him-"

"I'm heading towards the cave; go find your little Green Arrow." I said as she grinned a bit, "But… thank you for the talk."

"That's what partners do." She said as I smiled. I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with a loud thump, "I'll contact you later-"

"I guess I'll turn off my cell then…" I replied as I heard her briefly sigh and I smirked. I headed down a dark alley before I saw the run down phone booth; this is way too clichéd. I walked in as I felt myself being transported.

"Recognized. Silencieux Loup. BO8." I heard the computer announce. I bet the others are all ready training and Wally probably eating chips; fat idiot… As I walked through the zeta- tubes, it took a second for me to recognize what was happening: we were being attacked. There were smoke and flames as my breath quicken. Is this the Eagle Oath attacking? I saw a fireball heading my way as I rolled out of the way, getting my blade out and a couple of knives in my hand.

"Wolf!" I heard Artemis call out as I looked at the corner of my mask and saw Artemis running over to me, her arrow and bow ready to target any enemy in site, "What's happening?"

"How the hell should I know? I just got here in this damn mess!" I replied and threw a couple of knives as it made contact with something…metal. I saw Robin flip back next to us. He threw a couple of projectiles as it once again hit something metal, and another fireball heading towards us. I moved out of the way and threw more knives before going into my leg holster. I don't recall anyone from the League of Shadows or the Eagle Oath of someone who has metal armor and can manipulate fireballs. I heard footsteps and glared at the smoke, seeing distorted two figures. I growled and jumped back as another fireball was heading towards me.

"Guys, any idea on who we are fighting?" I demanded, throwing more projectiles, knowing it won't change a thing.

"I don't know, but we are sitting ducks if we sit here." Robin said as I had to agree with him. I didn't want to stay here forever with this type of disadvantage, "Head for the exit." I nodded and followed after him, pushing Artemis out of the way of the fire-stream. She gave me a nod of gratitude as I nodded back. I looked back and felt my eye twitch in annoyance. Where the hell did the wave come from…?

"Or not…" Robin said and tried to run back to where we were sitting ducks. The wave swallowed us as I held my breath. I winced when my back had hit the wall harshly. I couched once the water went away and I was soaked to the bone.

"Let's move before out ass is fried." I said, pulling up Artemis up and ran after Robin, looking over my shoulder to pinpoint the intruders. I waited for Artemis to grab her arrow as I threw a couple more knives at the enemy. I flipped backwards from the fireballs and weaved my way out of the onslaught.

"Wolf, stop dancing and let's go!" Artemis called out as I jumped backwards and followed after them. Did it look like I was dancing? I was trying to dodge for my life! I looked back and gasped when I saw a spinning fire tornado. This goes against every law that I know of! We turned a left and made it to the equipment room and the door closed behind us.

"Robin to Team!" Robin started, pressing a small device in his ear, "Come in! Aqualad!"

"Try to contact Megan!" I told Artemis as I went into my pouch and pulled out my phone. I brought it with me everywhere. I flipped it opened and went to contact Wally. It would go to his communicator device. It rang a few times before there was no answer and I sighed in frustration. I was forced off of my feet as the door exploded behind us. I growled and got onto my feet quickly, getting in front of them.

"Let's go guys; no time to be sleeping." I said as they quickly got up. I put my sword back in its sheathe and ran farther away from the tornado; I could feel the fire nearly licking the soles of my boots. We entered a small room and turned a sharp left, and I saw that we were heading towards the showers.

"Robin to Batcave! Override RG4." Robin demanded as I had no clue to what he meant, "Connect calling Justice League. OG-Watchtower! B01: Priority Red." Robin said as I was wondering what the hell he was saying. I quickly turned the knobs of each shower, waiting for further orders. I pulled out more knives just in case, "The communication link is down… at least the water is helping…"

"Wait… weren't we just attacked by a large wave coming out of nowhere…?" I questioned as they both looked at me. An overflow of water came from the knobs as I sighed… "Great… the plan backfired."

"Not helping." Robin said. The room quickly filled with water as I held my mouth once again. I saw that Robin was swimming towards the wall and I was wondering what he was doing. He connected something to the wall. I went wide-eyes as I heard the wall being exploded as I was sucked through. I laid on my back and sighed.

"Everyone still alive…?" I asked as I heard coughing, "That's a good enough sign for me." I stood up and ran with them. We made it into the kitchen as I sighed. I really could go for something to eat… Damn it, Viktorya. Stay focused!

"We need to get lost." Robin said as I looked around.

"The air vent may be our only option." I said, pointing towards it that was over the stove. I ran with Artemis as she pulled out the air vent metal object. I kicked it away and got down on one knee, lacing my fingers together seeing the jump inside the air-vent was pretty far.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." I told her as she nodded. She held onto my shoulders as I pushed her up and she made it. She held out a hand as I motioned her to wait for a moment.

"Rob, what are you-"

"Downloading cave's blueprints. It could come in-" Robin stopped when we heard footsteps; it was time to go… "Go, go." He whispered as I motioned him to get on my fingers. He did the same thing as Artemis as she helped him up. I jumped up and put my feet against the sides of the vent. They grabbed my arms and pulled me up. Artemis led the pack as I moved as fast as possible, not trying to get my ass fried anytime soon. We climbed up to a high level pipe and felt my breath quickening.

"Go left." He ordered as they moved. As soon as I turned a left, blazing fire went right past us as I hissed from the intense heat, "Too close."

"Too close for me." I retorted as we took a right…

"There should be a deck cover right in front of you." Robin said. Artemis reached up and removed the deck cover. Robin went in and followed by me. I didn't expect this trip to turn into a slide. We jumped out of the pipe system and landed on some sort of cat-walk.

"Where are we…?" I whispered.

"Maintenance room; it looks like it." Artemis whispered as I nodded.

"This way." Robin said and I was thankful that he wasn't M.I.A. like the others. We ran down the cat-walk as we passed by large machinery. I heard the pipe behind us being exploded and snarled.

"Someone doesn't like the give up…" I muttered under my breath. I turned around and saw a figure surrounded by flames. They raised their hands as the flames covered the ceiling, making this room extremely hot. We hid behind a machine as monitors started to beep and it did not sound good. I looked at the thing across from us and saw that the monitors were turning red…

"That's not good." Robin said.

"I don't expect it to be a good thing." I snapped, clenching my fists, "Damn it! Where are the others?"

"We have to worry about getting out of here alive first." Robin said as we ran away from the thing. Steams of heat escaped the pipes and I was not sure if we were going to come out of this unscathed. I heard fire heading towards us as I looked over my shoulder. I pushed them out of the way as the fire hit the ground. I put my hand up to black the fire and hissed as some of it made contact with my shoulder. I headed towards them and rubbed my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked as I nodded.

"Don't worry; I'm fine." I assured her as she nodded. Robin opened his holographic screen as Artemis walked over to the edge of the machinery.

"I'm sure there's an access tunnel here somewhere." Robin muttered as I looked over to Artemis and smirked.

"This one?" Artemis asked as I ran over and jumped in the vents again. Sheesh, this might as well be my home…

"Hold on." Robin said, taking out a batarang. He opened this little metal box and connected a wire to one of the ports. As soon as he had said those words, I leaned back against the pipe and let out a low groan, exhaust all ready washing over me. Megan, Kaldur, Conner, and Wally are nowhere to be seen and unknown assailants are after us. I took off my mask and rubbed my eyes. That dream really messed up my whole day. I did say that I liked change… well, I regret it now, ""Blocking out cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us." Robin said as that was a plus for our side, though one main questioned still remained unanswered.

"All right, then who is the enemy we are fighting?" Artemis asked as I looked over to Robin for an answer.

"If this is some kind of training drill, I am seriously thinking about kicking Batman's ass..." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Let's find out." He said, typing on his hologram screen, "Downloading cave's video footage...now." I opened my eyes when I saw a screen popped out, showing our friends okay, but it was many minutes before we ever came along.

**"Stork wrench." Kid Flash asked as Megan picked up a wrench, using her telepathy and handing it to Kid Flash, "Thank you, Green cheeks." **And the flirting as usual...

**"I have been meaning to ask. Any problems juggling school work and your duty to the team?" Aqualad asked. **He was always a one for making sure everything was all right with everyone. He almost reminded me of a male version of Black Canary... no, that's not a good mental image at all...

**"Nope." Superboy replied with no hesitation.**

**"Juggling is just **_**one **_**of my many talents." Kid Flash said. **I picked up on what he said and rolled my eyes... I hope that other talent he meant was over-eating... **"Socket wrench..."**

**"Being a cheerleader has in few cases presented a challenge...b-but of course, my first loyalty is always to the team." Megan said, making sure that Aqualad understood her, "T-this team, not the bumblebees..."**

**"Artemis starts school today." Aqualad said as I raised an eyebrow. **That's strange how he knew...maybe Batman told him, but Batman doesn't reveal that type of stuff...**"Do you think...she will have troubles maintaining her loyalties?" **Forget what I said about Aqualad earlier... He's just searching for something on us... But what is he trying to find out...?

**"No, there's no doubt that Artemis will have no trouble; she can take care of herself." Megan said, clasping her hands together.**

**"She'll manage all right. I mean, how more hostile and annoying can she be with school?" Kid Flash joked **as I rolled my eyes.

**"What about Viktorya; any doubts about her loyalties? She is the newest member on our team not to mention she just came from a notorious group of assassins." Aqualad said. **

"Aqualad, you bastard..." I mumbled, glaring at his figure.

**"She's very loyal to the team and all of us in her own way so there's no doubt from me." Megan said.**

**"Eh; she's fine. There's nothing really to worry about her." Superboy added on **as I felt more relieved that my teammates trusted me.

**"If anything, she puts us before herself. Besides, I don't think she can resist my good looks. Have you seen these freckl-" **An explosion had blew off the security camera as I looked on, waiting for another moment to see them again.

"What happened?" Artemis asked in concern, looking over to Robin.

"The explosion took off the camera; I'll try to find another angle." Robin assured us as he typed in more keys. The next footage showed water filling the area near the zeta-tubes, but that camera broke. Another camera angle appeared. Everyone on our team was soaked, but they quickly went into action. That camera was soon broken. One more clip showed Aqualad and Miss Martian, but that's about it... Who are we against? Is it a group of people...? How are we going to rescue them...?

* * *

><p>Anyways, this was a while and I am extremely tired from writing this. Review and Rates will deeply help me you guys!~<p>

Xoxbattleangel~


End file.
